The door to Beginning
by Amalia Ignisa
Summary: At the age of 4, Sora's life was changed completely when his home was destroyed and his family went missing. 10 years later, he along with his friends set out on a journey to different worlds in order to fulfill their dreams and to find his parents again. Little did he knows, things don't work out the way he thought they would be.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

* * *

 **The door to Begining**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.

 _ **A/N:** _ This is my first time writing a fanfiction like this. I hope you like it.

"In the world where fantasy blends in with reality, the future remains uncertain."

"Every story has a beginning but mine hasn't even begun yet."

* * *

(10 years before the main story)

"A peaceful place isn't it?"

The salty smell of the ocean breeze wafted through the air as the woman took her first step on the golden sand. Her short blue hair was dancing lightly within its soft brush. Sapphire blue eyes were watching the blue ocean lay in from of them. She seemed to be deep in thought, but it would seem like sadness had filled her vision. The woman placed her hand on the young boy shoulder, causing him to look at her. He was pretty young, almost 4 in age with his light brown hair messy pointed to all side. The young boy looked more like his father, especially with that hair color. He wore what looks like a white T-shirt with blue lining and red shorts with a maroon pocket on each leg, as well as brown sandals with yellow straps.

"I'm sure you'll be safe here." The woman, Aqua, spoke again. This time sadness was clearly visible within her voice. The boy looked up at her, his big blue eyes turned to her curiously. He titled his head to side, completely obvious of what caused her to be so upset.

"Mom?" He called.

"I'm sorry Sora, but this is the only way to keep you safe." She wiped away her tears silently, while trying to contain the ones had yet to fall. It was just too much. No farewell had ever considered to be happy, and this one would be any different. Aqua bit down her lips as she lightly ruffled his hair. This wasn't going be easy but whatever shall she do?

"Mom …" He tugged her white lance to catch her attention. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing's Sora. I'm alright." She quickly wiped away the tears, trying to hide away her pain. He wouldn't understand. Sora was just a little boy after all. There was no need to make him face any pain. His time would come soon enough. He would understand when he is ready, there was no need to rush anything. Yet, what matter at that moment was his safety, as she could no longer be by his side to protect him.

"Mom, please don't be sad. Everyone will be alright. They're really strong." He spoke with a bright smile. His words caused her to force out a smile even if it was just a faint one. The corner of her lips moved into a small smile while she placed her hand on his head. If only it was as simple as he said it was. But perhaps, somethings were best left unspoken.

If anyone asked her how did it come to this then she just couldn't explain the reason why. Everything was perfect few months ago. But then wars started out. As a Keyblade master, a title that she had recently earned, she had no choice but to take part in to deal with the threat. Terra and Ven were no different. They too, fought alongside with her but no one knows what have happened to the both of them.

'And my end is coming as well, I can feel it.'

"Yes, I believe they are too." She said, yet the words only came out as whisper. She wanted to believe it is all true, but she found it hard just to do that. Terra, she had to find him to be sure of that herself. Sora needed both his parents and she had to keep him away from harm. So as much as it broke her heart, she still had no choice but to send him here, to a peaceful little place known as Destiny Island, the very same world that boy lived in, the very same one Terra trusted in passing along the power of the Keyblade.

"Sora." She spoke again. "I have to leave again, as much as I don't want to leave you, I have to find your father and stop the darkness from spreading. You understand, don't you?"

"You're gonna leave me again?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me." She lowered herself so that their eyes would meet "You'll be safe here. You'll have wonderful friends, I'm sure. I even ask 'his' parents to look after you for me. You'll be alright, trust me. We'll see each other again."

"You'll come back? Promise?" He held out his pinky. The action caused soft chuckles to escape from her lips as she took his pinky in hers. "I promise."

"I'll miss you mom." Sora let go of her pinky and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could.

"I'll miss you too, little Sory." She hugged him back "Now be a good boy and behave, alright?"

"I'll be good, I promise." He let go of her and smiled.

"Alright, I guess this is good bye. You should able to find this 'friend' here, who will help you when needed." She stood up again and kissed his forehead before straightening her clothes.

"But not farewell." Sora added hopefully.

"But not farewell." Aqua repeated, smiling softly at him and gave him a light push into the direction of the beach, where another present was located, a young boy who seemed to be only older than Sora about an age. Sora looked back at her, only to earn a short nod of encouragement before walked over the boy.

Yet, by the next time he turned around. She was no longer there

 ** _It was then when everything began to change. No one can tell what is the outcome of things. But I believe. There will be a bright future where we can all be happy again. Even if everything seems gloomy, even if tomorrow sunlight will never come, it gives us no excuse to drown ourselves in the dark. Miracle can happen but not if you wait for it. I'll fight my battles, until the day when light will reach me once again. Until then, I'll wait … and believe. You'll be the one who will set right again. I believe in you._**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

 ** _More than one week has passed, hum? It only feels like 11 days since I wrote my first chapter, as my teacher would have said. Just messing around. Anyways, tests are finally over, took me 6 days straight. Glad that was over._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **"I've been having... these weird thoughts lately... Like... is any of this... for real? Or not?"**_

Falling... falling. He had this strange sensation of falling into a dark, endless abyss. The feeling of the cold, dark and being alone started to deepened into his skin. He felt terrified at first but then it somehow reminded him of something familiar, as if he had been like this before. It felt kind of like… like he was falling into the depths of the ocean. And yet, the feeling was also about something as well. It was same as an experiment of something much more terrible which he couldn't put his finger in what it was. He leaned back, letting go, allowing himself to continue to drift away. The speed turned higher up as he fell faster and faster. He was no longer scared. The sensation was incredible. The air that rushed over his peach color skin was icy cold and somehow smooth. It felt like water, but at the same time the feeling was also a copy cold air or maybe it was all coming from his imagination. The freedom that went with that feeling was amazing. Sora found himself loving the feeling he was experiencing, when suddenly, it stopped. Just like that, it stopped.

 _'I always love the wind. The harmony breezes carry the ocean smell. The feeling of coolness that it brings. I always have great fond of it. Or maybe, it is all because it is the only element I can wield.'_

His blue eyes snapped open, greeting the sudden flash of brilliant light. There before him was an expanse of ocean. His oversize yellow shoes were digging into the golden sand as the waves crashed into the shore, just inches in front of his toes. Sora looked around, confused. He was back on his island … his home. But hadn't he just been falling deeper into what seemed like an ocean of darkness?

'The island is where I call home for as far as I could remember. But I know it can never really replace my real home. Without mom and dad, big sis and uncle too, something feel like it is missing from my life. I miss them a lot. And it won't be home unless I'm with them. Even though, the people here started to become my family already.'

Sora thought and shielded his eyes from the bright midday sunlight, though it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust the sudden change of scenery. The first thing he saw was a glimpse of someone standing in the water. Sora squinted at the figure. Shoulder length silver hair, somewhat pale skin. He was very strong, the muscles on his arms proved it. The boy recognized him immediately.

'Isn't that Riku?" He asked himself. Sora grinned mischievously. It was a perfect opportunity to play trick on him.

'Since that day, Riku and I became good friends … but also terrible rival as well. I guess it is just our way of doing things. Pushing each other limit to make the other one strong. Strange way, but we competed each other over almost everything. I don't know when it started but it's normal for us nowadays.'

Sora took a step forward, ready to charge at his friend. But when he took the first step into the water, there was no sea water beneath his sneaker. He hadn't heard the splash of water underneath his foo, not had he felt the wetness of it. The boy looked down, checking to see if he was imagining things. Sora gasped shockingly at what he realized. 'No… It seemed like the water was receding away … From me!'

"What is going on?" Just then, his eyes caught something. It was … a tidal wave! Going straight for Riku!

'What is wrong with him? Riku can see it as clear as day, can't he? After all, it is barely twenty yard in front of him, huge and especially coming fast. Yet, he pays no mind to it.'

And then, as if someone had called his name, Riku turned around to face the boy standing on the beach and stared at him with knowing cyan eyes. He looked as though he was smiling as he extended his right hand to his friend. Without thinking, Sora charged into the water, one hand extended to grab his companion to save him from the tidal wave, which was now just a few feet behind him. He was somehow scared of what was happening around. The tip of the wave began to curl into itself as it hit the shore. He was knocked back by the powerful wave, and found himself pushed under the clear waters, despite how shallow it had been earlier. It had swallowed both of the boys, but Riku looked as though the water hadn't touched him. He was still standing, in exactly the same position as before the wave had hit. He opened his hand even more, extending it to his friend.

Sora struggled against the water current, still trying desperately to grab Riku's open hand, when the current suddenly grew stronger and he was thrown backwards, flipping and spinning. He attempted to yell out, but only ended up with a mouth full of salt water. His eyes were forced shut and his lungs began to burn with the need for air. When he managed to open his eyes, the midday sun had been replaced by the orange sunset. The sky was dusted with dark orange and a slight hint of blue. Some early stars could even be seen by this time of the day. He thrust his head up out of the water, gasping for air, shaking the water from his spiky hair. After a brief moment, Sora came to his senses and tried to gain his bearings. He was still at the island.

Sora sighed in relief.

"Sora! Sora! Over here, Sora!"

Sora turned in the direction of the voice that was calling him. There, stood on the beach, was a girl with dark red hair and deep sea-colored eyes, completely bathed in the scarlet tint of the setting sun. She wouldn't stop screaming his name, waving and calling his name with a wide smile just to catch his attention. She grinned and waved back at her just as happily.

"Kairi!"

He hurried toward her, pulling himself through the orange gleaming waves as if they were covered with spark, to reach her, cutting the water he rushed toward the shore as fast as he could. Kairi only continued to giggle and smile. As he reached the shoreline, Sora looked up at her, somewhat out of breath, yet he managed to give her his best grin. Kairi couldn't help but to laugh at his goofy grin. But her smile suddenly vanished when she turned her attention the sky. The girl blinked in confused. There was something in the sky. She blinked a few times, trying to see if she was imagining things. But she wasn't. There **_was_** something in the sky. The expression on her face caught Sora by surprise. He looked up, following her gaze into the sky to see what Kairi was looking at.

Early shooting stars glimmered against the setting scarlet sky, making shadows and highlights danced along with each other around something that was shooting or falling through the sky. Kairi gasped at the sight, while Sora blinked in disbelief. He squinted to make out the features of the object.

'Is that?' He thought, clearly shocked when he saw it had a human appearance. Sora looked even harder at it. It was him!

Sora's blue eyes widened in alarm at the sudden realization, and he suddenly had the sensation of falling, as though the ground beneath his feet had simply given way. Kairi turned to look at him, gasping. He _was_ falling in all of the sudden!

'How can this happen? What is going on with this world?' He had been standing on the beach, next to Kairi, and _she_ wasn't falling. Sora looked up, or rather, down, trying to see where he would land, but there was no ground in sight. He then turned to Kairi, extending a hand, pleading for her help. But she could do nothing more than reach for him. It was as though she was standing on some invisible platform that had her nailed down. Sora opened his mouth and began to shout her name, but nothing escaped from his throat. And suddenly, to Sora's shock, the image of Kairi vanished, broken by a ripple as though she had been nothing more than a reflection on the surface of the water.

He leaned back. He knew at this point that it was no use to cry for help. Nothing could reach him out here when falling into the sunset like this. And suddenly, in a flash of light, Sora found himself surrounded by a great blue, as though he was right back where he'd started, falling into what seemed like the ocean. He spun and twirled through the water-like atmosphere, falling headfirst until his legs grew heavy, and with some effort, Sora opened his eyes. The boy found himself flipping right-side up. His feet touched ground.

'At that moment, I don't know what I was feeling. Scared? Or maybe my curiosity has won over. I want to find out where I am and what have happened to my friends. The way they disappeared right before me. I'm terrified. Yet for some reasons, I want to discover this place better. I have never seen anything like this before.'

Sora thought with a slight frown then looked around. Nothing but darkness, and not a soul could be seen in sight. No Riku. No Kairi. There was nobody else but him. Knowing that he would never get the answer he needed just by standing there, he bravely took a step forward, when he did so, a blinding light came up from right under his feet causing him to shield his eyes away. The darkness that surround him broke away and strangely flew off. Sora looked at the pieces of whiteness that were flying away, only to realize that they were not some kind of dark fragments but birds instead. Pure white doves. Sora gasped at their present, the white feathers drifting downward all around him. Until, all of them had flown away, deeper into the blackness that surrounded him. Sora once again found himself alone in a dark abyss.

'Is this place for real? It seems like out of a fairytale story, except for … aren't fairytale supposed to be less dark and more colorful? This is crazy. I don't know what I should believe. Aren't I a figure that should not have existent, in the mind of people? Wait, hold on a sec, why am I thinking that now? I need to find a way out of here.'

He turned his head slightly to the right, until he had checked that no one was near nor behind him. He turned his head straight ahead of him once again. He wasn't imagining things, he was truly alone. As Sora looked down at his feet, he saw that he was on a small circular platform that seemed to be floated in the middle of the darkness. It had green outline and a picture of a girl with short black hair in a yellow and blue dress, holding an apple spread across it. Her skin was white as snow while her lips were even redder than the apple itself. Surrounded her were the faces of seven little men, each of which seemed to be expressing a different emotion or trait.

Yet he wasn't even a bit interested in the giant picture.

'What good can a picture do? Can I use this as a land mark? But where can I go from here? Argh, I want to know where am I.' He ran a hand through his spiky light brown hair. 'What to do… what to do?' He asked himself when all in a sudden he heard a voice. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Perhaps it came from within him. Sora looked down and place a hand over his heart, feeling somewhat scared again. The boy stopped for a moment then looked back over his right shoulder. He tried to follow the voice, slowly moving his head from side to side in attempt to pinpoint the voice's source.

 ** _So much to do... So little time... Take your time..._**

Sora was completely lost. 'Take my time? But is only "so little time", isn't there? And to do what?' He found himself confused and almost panic by this series of events 'Can someone please tell me what is happening?!'

 ** _But don't be afraid. The door is still shut._**

Sora looked down, disappointed. It wasn't the answer he was looking for. The voice was only making him want to ask more and more questions in return. 'The door? What door?'

 ** _Now, step forward. Can you do it?_**

He wasn't sure if he could. With all what was happening around caught his to stood in spot. His feet grew extremely heavy. He was afraid to move. Sora looked around for a moment, considering if he should listen to the unknown voice. Swallowing hard, he decided to take the risk and lifted his oversize yellow shoes up. With some effort, he took a step forward. Then another, and another. The chain that dangled at his side jingled as he moved, and the silver crown pendant rocked back and forth along his movements. He managed to get to the center of the platform and then stood still, as through waiting further instructions from the mysterious voice, reminding himself that it may be the only way for him to escape this place, whatever it was.

 ** _Power sleeps within you._**

Suddenly, a beam of light rise from the ground of his right, causing some weird noise of rising stone. Sora turned his head to look at it. The boy saw that a stone pillar bearing a red shield had risen up from the part of the platform that the light had touched.

 ** _If you give it form..._**

Like before, another beam of light appeared but this time to his left. Sora spun around just in time to see another stone pillar had appeared, this time bearing a wand with green handle and a symbol on top of its. Three circles; one big and two smaller ones attached to it. All shared the same color of blue. It reminded him of pictures he had seen of water molecules in one of those textbooks. He then noted that the shield bore the same symbol, except the shield was red instead.

 ** _... It will give you strength_**

Yet another beam of light flashed and summoned yet another stone pillar from the depths of the glass-window like platform. Sora turned his head once again. This one had appeared right in front of him. This pillar held a broad sword with a golden and a hint of blue hilt. All three objects floated in place just above each of the stones. Sora gave each item a glance in turn, bewildered, when the voice came once more.

 ** _Choose well._**

Sora crossed his arms and looked down. 'Choose?' After a moment of hesitation and consideration, Sora stepped forward the pillar that held the sword. Jumping onto it, he took the sword into his gloved hands. Upon more careful inspection, Sora saw a small red circle on the hilt and inside it was the very same symbol of the three circles that he had been seeing in the two other items. He stared at the sword with awe, his blue eyes widen in wonder. 'Where could this weapon comes from?' It felt good in his hands. Like he was born to wield it.

 ** _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction... Is this the power you seek?_**

Sora looked out to the blackness again, still hoping that the owner of the voice would reveal himself. After a moment of empty silence with nothing but the darkness surrounded him, Sora looked back at the sword in his hands then nodded "Yes" in reply. The sword immediately shone brightly in his hand then vanished without a trait. The boy was alarmed to feel the strength flow into him, his body was absorbing the light of the sword.

 ** _Your path is set. Now... what will you give up in exchange?_**

He slowly turned around to look at the remaining two items; the shield and the wand. 'Give up? I have to give one of those up in exchange for this newly found power? I guess it makes senses since everything always have a catch.' Sora jumped down the pillar that once held the sword and looked at each of the items. 'What to give up?' He started for the shield but then stopped when he reached the center of the platform. 'Hold on a sec… Who want to be strong and weak at the same time?' His eyes drifted from the shield to the wand. He swallowed hard and walked toward it. He pulled himself onto the pillar and looked sadly at the item before him, gently taking it into his hands.

 _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?_

The wand seemed to be nothing short of amazement in itself. It had very simple design, which would probably make it not only useful for magic, but also for bashing things with as well. His fingers fiddled with the blue spheres at the top as he tore his eyes away from the wand and looked back into the darkness. Once again, Sora nodded. And, similarly to the sword, the wand broke into light as though it had been made of fireflies. The boy watched silently as the light winked out one by one- he was absorbing them this time.

 ** _You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_**

'Stop it! You're freaking me out!' Sora had wonder why the strange voice kept saying aloud what his choice had been. But once again, Sora nodded his approval, knowing that there was nothing he could do to get out of here unless he does what the voice asked. 'Yeah, that sound pretty good. I suppose.' Sora turned on his heel, awaiting further orders from the voice, feeling somewhat frustrating. Yet as he waited for the voice to speak again, there was a large jolt that almost knocked him off the stone pillar.

There was another jolt, and Sora tumbled from the stone tablet onto the colored glass. He stood up quickly, realizing that the glass image, too, was shattering. The pieces flew up around him and vanished into the darkness. Sora hoped briefly that he wouldn't fall, but when the glass broke beneath him, he was disappointed to find his hopes false.

He ended up falling with quite an impressive speed. There was no more light around; he was engulfed by the darkness completely. 'Where has I being taken to? At that very moment, I wasn't even sure if I want to find out. I'm scared. Is this really a dream? I feel so real. And it lasts even longer than any dream I have ever had before. So … is this real or not?'

His hair was fluttering about wildly into his young blue eyes as he plummeted further into the dark. Sora strained to catch a glimmer of light, even though he knew somewhere deep down that it wasn't going to come for a while. The darkness seemed to last forever - which kind of frightened him. Most kids his age probably didn't agree, but he thought that darkness - whether it be just the dark of night or the deeper darkness of, well, this place, for example - just seemed to hold some kind of evil.

Suddenly, like a ray of hope, Sora's eyes managed to catch onto something that glowed a brilliant blue. He gazed at it intently, as though it was his savior. He eventually realized that it was another platform, just like the one before it. It, too, had a girl printed upon it like the stained-glass windows of the churches he'd seen in books. But this girl was blonde, and wore a long blue dress. And in place of the faces of the seven men, he saw pictures that seemed to tell some kind of story - it had something to do with a prince and some special kind of glass slippers.

After a moment, Sora's feet touched the smooth surface, and everything that he'd noticed was forgotten. A sword had appeared in Sora's hand, almost instantaneously. He examined it carefully, and discovered that it was the very sword he'd chosen on the other platform. He checked it again. It was the sword from before!

 ** _You've gained the power to fight. Take a swing._**

Sora had almost completely forgotten about the voice. It had surprised him and he jumped back a little bit, but once the surprise had faded away, he did as he was told. He took the sword in both hands and swung it around, just like the wooden one he used on the island, at home.

'When will I ever able to get out of here? I wanna go home! I'm sick of this place… It's so dark!'

 ** _Use this power to protect yourself and others._**

'Hey! I know that!' Sora almost pouted. His pout, however, was wiped away when a dark spot appeared on the platform. He spun around in place to face it and leaned forward, examining it, watching a strange black shadow-like creature take shape with curios blue eyes. 'What is this thing?'

 ** _There will be times you have to fight._**

As Sora watched, another spot emerged, and even more amazing and somewhat terrified that the creature had risen out of its two dimensional form and stood before him. By this he was taken back and unwittingly took a small step backward. Out of instinct, Sora clenched the sword with both hands and watched, his eyes widened in shock.

 _ **Keep your light burning strong.**_

Suddenly, the thing jumped at him in an attempt to attack. Sora leapt back, then ran around to the side so he was directly behind it, then took three good swings at the creature. The creature exploded into black mist with his third swing. The other, similar creatures flattened themselves into the floor and vanished. Sora spun around several times, checking, making sure there were no more shadow creatures.

 ** _Behind you!_**

The voice had caught him completely off guard again. Sora spun around so quickly to face the shadow that approached him that he almost slipped. He swung the sword wildly before him, and to his great luck, the blade struck the shadow in what appeared to be its chest, making the creature vanish with an explosion of darkness. Only one was left now. Sora struggled to regain his footing, turning around fiercely and glaring at the monster. He was about ready to attack it when the creature flattened itself into the floor, vanishing into a dark blotch that had formed beneath it.

The young boy was taken back by the black patch's sudden appearance. A rumbling noise. Sora's head turned quickly to the direction where it had come from. His eyes went wide as he saw more of the dark blotches. They were spreading across the platform like disease. Sora looked down at his feet. Within seconds, more of the large dark blotches began to appear on the blue glass surface. First it was near the circular rim, and then everywhere! All of them were surrounding him. For the first time, a sad expression appeared across Sora's face as he realized with dismay that he couldn't move. Not because his body wouldn't obey him, but because that if he did, he would simply step right into the darkness. 'And there was no telling what would happen if I did.' He reminded himself.

But none became matter anymore when the dark void appeared right under his feet. His feet suddenly sank into the darkness as if he had stepped into an area of quick sand, except the feeling was much more terrified. Sora gasped in shock, the feeling it gave off was exactly like cold air deepened into his skin, pulling him down into some kind of dark void. He was scared again!

 _'So much darkness. I just couldn't stand it. It scares me to death even just the thought of it, and it is all because of one reason. That day, … where it all happened. The dark sphere in the sky, swallowing everything in its wake, then horrible creatures came. Sis disappeared within the cracked land, I was all alone. I was scared. That day, where I lost everyone in my family.'_

While the darkness was still up to his waist, Sora tried to lift himself out of it, trying desperately to pull himself toward what was left of the glowing blue platform, trying to grab hold of something – anything- that could help him then.

The darkness was up to his neck now. Sora threw up a hand, hoping that somebody would grab him and pull him back where it was safe...

Swallowing his face. Sora's blue eyes went wide in terror as the last of him vanished.

"What is happening to me? I'm scared. Feeling the darkness all over me with no one else around. It gives me a terrified feeling. What will happen to me? Will I end up disappeared as my parents?"

 _ **Sometime the darkness will darken our path, we may tremble in fear before the night that the shadow brings. But if you keep going you sure to find the light that you're looking for, sooner or later.**_

* * *

 ** _Like my father would say. 'A tree without good roots didn't have a hope of survival', so I've been thinking that i should start slowly with the base first. It took me quite long to be honest. But I promise when we get out of Destiny Island after a few chapters, the mystery begins._**

 ** _May i ask you something? Do you think it's nice to put up an end of a chapter talk? You know, between characters? I want to make one but I'm not sure if it is a good idea. Please tell me your opinion._**

 ** _I'm not sure how long until my next update. But it won't take longer than two weeks, i suppose. Please review and tell me what you think._**


	3. Chapter 2: A drive into the heart

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

 _ **Hi guys.**_

 ** _This one is faster than i thought, or maybe myself was getting too bored about the dark pit of the beginning of Kingdom hearts. Well who know, i do hope i did a good job with it. Chapter 3 will be a lot shorter than this and chapter 1 but it will be posted sooner than these two of course._**

 ** _Christmas is coming up. I wish you would have a great holiday along with your family and friends._**

* * *

He struggled as though his life depended on escaping that darkness, his eyes shut tight and his breath held as though that would help repel the evil that the darkness held. But after a moment, Sora gasped for air, his eyes opening wide and his hands grabbing the nearest object in his reach. He was grateful to find his hands press against a smooth, glass-like surface, and to see a soft pink glow out of the corner of his eyes. Sora glanced around cautiously, and then slowly rolled onto his stomach, gladder than ever to find that he'd ended up on another platform.

This one, however, did not have a distinct image of a girl on it. This platform had three pink hearts on it, each of which showed a white silhouette of a girl, the same girl in all three hearts. Who she was and what her story was, Sora would probably never know. There was nothing else on this stained glass platform, save a beam of light coming out of the seemingly endless darkness, coming out at an angle. Sora followed the light with his eyes and saw what it was pointing at. There, jutting out of the surface of the platform, just in front of his eyes, was a large arched door.

Sora stood up and walked around the door, examining it, and then stopped right in front of it. It had a beautiful ornate pattern all over it; around the handles, on the edges, where the double doors met... It seemed to be somehow important, though Sora couldn't exactly pinpoint how so. It didn't seem to lead anywhere - just to the other side of itself. It was slightly transparent, but it was definitely standing there. He placed both hands on the door's surface and pushed.

 _'I can't open it...'_

He folded his arms and placed one hand thoughtfully on his chin. 'Now what? There is nothing else to do, isn't there?' ? Sora turned himself around, and noticed that another beam of light had appeared. He followed the light column down to where it met the platform, and saw a peculiar red chest that had appeared. Baffled, he walked toward the chest and knelt next to it. Sora opened the chest, only to find that whatever had been inside vanished. It left only a few twinkles of light behind in the chest. He sighed and closed it again, then stood and looked at the door. And when he did so, he gasped in surprise.

It was no longer transparent. Sora blinked in confusion. 'But how?' He walked back to it, but before he could lay his gloved hands on the door, a strange voice echoed could be heard from within. Sora took a step back, hesitantly. The strange noise caused him to alert. If anything was coming out from it, he didn't want to get in its way. As soon as he was in good distance, it was silent again. Sora looked at the door again starting from the bottom to top. 'What is happening?' Then out of the sudden, the double doors began to part, ever so slowly.

A bright white light emitted from within, so bright that Sora had to shield his eyes from it. The door opened itself, inviting him to enter. He looked down to the floor, waited until the light died down a bit before slowly raised his eyes upward into the light, allowing himself to adjust to what the light was hiding. But the moment never came as the light only grew stronger and stronger, until it finally swallowed him whole.

After a moment, the sound of water crashing up onto the shore could be hear be hear at distance. When the bright light dimmed, Sora found himself back on his island, on one of the wooden bridge that had been built in the trees. He looked around, clearly confused. 'How can I be back on the island? Is the dream over yet? But if so then, why did I found myself standing? I have never fallen asleep standing up.' Sora found himself hoping beyond belief that he'd finally managed to wake up.

 ** _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._**

'Nope, not yet. The voice is still here.' Sora sighed in dismay. He turned his eyes from the floor, and gasped when he saw a girl sitting on the wooden railing. She was stretching her limbs and yawning as though she had just woken up from a good nap, her legs swinging playfully back and forth. 'Is that Sephie?' He recognized the way her brown hair swung outward, and her green eyes, and her yellow dress. 'Yes, that is her alright.' He smiled and stepped forward to greet her, when she suddenly turned to look at him. Sora was shocked at the hardness and the wisdom he saw in her young green eyes. 'That's not Sephie…' Sora said to himself, somewhat afraid of the girl before him.

"What's most important to you?" she asked, her voice was crystal clear.

Sora stared back at her, hoping to see her break. But it never happened. Her expression was still unfazed. Sora sighed, surrendering. He didn't even have to think about the answer to that question. "Friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?" The girl's expression didn't change as she looked away.

A strange sense of panic washed over Sora. He began to back up quickly, but in doing so almost flipped over the edge of the platform and nearly fell into the water. Sora grabbed onto the edge of the platform and pulled himself back up onto it. As he tried to catch his breath, he saw a pair of sandals just inches away from his nose. Sora raised his head up to find another one of the kids he recognized from the island. The boy had spiky dirty blonde hair, wearing a short yellow and white jacket and blue shorts that were longer on one leg than the other. He had the same hardness and wisdom in his face as the girl.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, his voice also ringing out as clear as day.

He looked at the boy before him as though he was crazy.

'Is he really the friend I know and play with or just images of them that the strange voice had pulled from my memory?' Sora wondered. It didn't matter. The voice _had_ said to tell him more about himself. Sora sighed in defeat, but he had to think about this question.

"Being... Being indecisive."

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" He looked away after that, just like the girl had.

It was as if Sora held nothing of interest to them, or as if they didn't want anyone to see them talking to him. And it was scaring Sora beyond belief. 'What is going on with this place? Stop freaking me out!'

Sora hesitantly moved backward. He had this place memorized. He knew all the pathways, the trees, docks, and the plants... the whole island by heart. So he headed straight for the way off of that platform, but instead bumped into yet another one of the kids from the island. This one seemed pretty tall, with hair styled into a coif and girted with blue headscarf. He wears a dolphin necklace and has a silver stud earring on his left ear. In his arms, was something that looked like a volleyball. 'A Bliztball' Sora corrected himself. The boy kept it spinning around on one finger and watched its movement intently. Sora doubt that he even acknowledged that he was there if he hadn't bumped into him earlier.

But when Sora bumped into him, the boy's attention turned from his ball to Sora's nervous figure. As Sora was about to apologize for bumping into him, the boy spoke, his voice just as loud and clear as the two kids before him.

"What do you want outta life?" he asked, somewhat casually.

By now, Sora had decided it was best not to argue with the voice's will. The quickest way out of this dream, this nightmare, this premonition, was probably to answer all the questions. Sora straightened so he was looking straight into this kid's eyes, and tried to think without flinching. It took him a while, but he finally came up with an answer.

"To see rare sights."

"To see rare sights, huh?" It looked like the kid was going to laugh at his answer, and to Sora's extreme surprise, the boy didn't look away as though he'd lost interest. This kid's eyes lingered amusedly on Sora's face, until finally turning away as though he had to go off and laugh by himself. Sora almost grew angry, and was about to step forward to smack him one, when he found that his feet were glued to the floor.

 ** _Your adventure begins at midday._**

'That voice again!'

 ** _Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine._**

Sora was confused. 'What is that supposed to mean? Midday? My adventure? It doesn't make sense. True I always like doing thing in midday better then early in the morning. But…'

 ** _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._**

'The door? What door?' It was then when he thought back of the door he had seen in the other platform, the one that he wasn't allowed to enter. Just then, he was suddenly blinded by a great white light, and stumbled forward as he waited for it to dim. When it did, Sora found himself somewhere else, on another one of those stained glass platforms that floated in the darkness. Sora's footfalls became steady as he crossed the platform. He examined the image on the surface.

Another girl. Long blonde hair, wearing a blue dress. She seemed to be asleep, but was surrounded by thorny vines. Sora moved across, still examining the picture, when a beam of light shot down onto the girl's face. Sora looked up to where the light seemed to be coming from, then walked over to where it seemed to be pointing. Yet as he reached it, he found himself surrounded by the little black creatures from before. The sword appeared suddenly in his hand as Sora ran toward the first one in his reach and slashed at it ferociously until it disappeared into a burst of black fire. The rest of the shadow creatures huddled together as they began what seemed to be some kind of group charge. Sora could hardly help but smirk as three wide swings of his sword defeated the entire group at once.

He straightened, confident now that all the little shadows were gone. Sora turned his attention back to the beam of light, but this time it had moved. It was no longer on the girl's face. It had moved downward, and then created a circle imprint on the floor. The outline looked like white fire, ever burning and seeming to grow stronger all the time. Sora ran toward it, dropping to his knees as he reached it. He stretched one hand into the circle, and, feeling nothing out of the ordinary, stepped inside it. He was starting to think that he was on some kind of training mission. Either that or a wild goose chase.

As he stood there, waiting for the voice to speak up again before he forgot about it, the beam of light moved again. This time it went all the way over the edge, and as soon as it did so, a series of square stained-glass platforms appeared, making a sort of stairway up to another place. Sora was pretty sure that it was another stained-glass image platform. He looked around, and seeing that there was nothing more to do on that platform, he ran toward the stairway and hurried up it, careful not to slip and fall into the pit of darkness that surrounded him on all sides.

At the end of the stairs, he was greeted by a brilliant color of golden of another platform. Sora walked into the middle of the platform, trying to get a better view of it. And there, right where he stood, just like all the other platforms before it, was a girl. A brunette this time, wearing a beautiful, a royal like yellow gown. She was quite the beauty, but just behind her was the face of a horrible beast. Yet, both of them looked quite peaceful - neither of them seemed afraid or angry. Forming a circle around them were the silhouettes of various household items; candelabrums, clocks, and even several items from a tea set.

The boy shook the thoughts away as he looked for the beam of light That was just inches away from him, waiting stilly above the center of the platform. Sora watched its intently as he slightly stepped forward. He stopped right underneath the light and gazed up at the darkness where it seemed to come from.

 ** _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._**

He was no longer sure if the voice was being cryptic or literal. Confused over what it meant, Sora slowly turned around to look at his shadow. Just as he thought, there it was, dark as the black pit around, his shadow was now twice his size, reaching all the way from his feet to the end of the platform. All in the sudden, the shadow turned slightly to face him, making him felt like he was lying on the floor, staring at Sora straight in the eyes. His heart stopped for a moment.

Just then, the shadow began to pull itself up out of the glass platform. Sora stepped back in alarm, staring as it started to take shape. At first it held the same appearance as he did, but then, the shadow hair stretched out to look like back tentacles, reaching out from its scalp, some of which chose to wrap themselves around its head. Two eyes flashed yellow from deep with the mask of black tentacles. Its fingers stretched and sharpened into sharp black claws. Its feet became smaller, curving inward. Sora stepped backwards slowly.

 _ **But don't be afraid.**_

A giant heart-shaped hole had appeared in his chest area. Sora could see right through the creature. The shadow had grown to immense proportions. It loomed over Sora, dark and menacing, staring down at him with glowing yellow eyes. Sora took small steps backward, one hand held slightly upward, hoping that it would see that he didn't want to fight it. But somehow, Sora felt that he was about to.

 _ **And don't forget..**_

Sora's eyes widened in fear as the creature completed itself. He stumbled backwards, gasping in terror, trying to escape. He ran, still staring over his shoulder at the giant shadow creature. It was just standing there, as if it were waiting. Sora continued to run, but nearly slipped over the edge. He kept on forgetting that he was still on a large circular platform that seemed to be floating in the middle of the blackness. 'Who am I kidding? Where can I run?! I'm doom…' He began to teeter on the edge of the platform, but thankfully managed to shift his weight back onto the platform. A look of despair appeared on his face. Sora swallowed hard and spun around to face the creature. He had no choice but to fight it. He stared up at the monster as it straightened itself to its full height.

'It … is… huge.' His grip on the sword became tighter and tighter, knowing that he had no other choice but to fight, Sora ran toward the dark shadow. Its gigantic frame grew as he came closer, becoming more and more frightening as he approached. Sora swallowed his fear. The boy got to nearest part of the creature that was within his reach- its right hand. Unfortunately, much to his caution, the hand seemed to be creating a purple energy sphere. The first attack. Sora didn't care what it could do. He followed the hand willingly, even when the creature raised it into the air and then slammed it onto the platform. The purple energy disappeared as a black patch formed underneath its palm.

The hand continued to rest on the platform surface. 'An opening' Sora told himself. He leapt into the air, with his sword raised, he began to swing the blade wildly at it. Seeing that the creature didn't move an inch, he figured that the swings didn't manage to do anything to it, yet, he kept on trying. The boy slashed the fingers and palms furiously, as he followed wherever it went. He wouldn't let the chance slipped by.

Suddenly, Sora could feel a sharp pain at his back. He spun around and saw some of the black little creatures from before surrounding him. 'So that's what the giant have been doing, pulling help from the shadow. Coward!' Sora wasted no time at all and slayed the little creatures, pushing they far away from him before vanishing completely. He went back to the giant back hand, he leapt at it when it was high above his head then swung the sword with all his might when it came right before him. He no longer thought about the little black creatures, even though more of them came from the dark patch, attacking him from behind, making his attack on the giant hand became weaker.

Eventually, all the small shadow creatures had vanished when the blade hit them, but the giant changed its attack pattern. From the heart-shaped hold on the being's chest appeared a huge glowing sphere shone with purple color of energy. Even though he alarm at this, Sora didn't stop attacking the beast. Even when the energy sphere shattered into pieces and all those pieces came after him, Sora did not hesitate in his blitz. Even though every muscle in his body had told him to run, he had merely jumped into the air in order to keep his attacks rolling.

'Argh! This is hopeless.' He started to think so. Sora kept on switching his focus from the hand to foot then backward, yet it still didn't manage to make the creature crawled back. Nothing he did seem to be working. The giant shadow continued slamming his fist into the floor, making it rumble to the point where Sora would almost lose his footing. The giant didn't even seem to notice that it had been attacked at all. And that was when Sora remembered. 'The creature's face! I simply remember, the face will always be the weakest part of the body, since the muscles in the face can't not be built no matter what kind of training endured. Sora jumped up onto the creature's black arm and began to run up, toward the monster's face, his sword was clutched tightly in his grip.

"Hey, _ugly_!" he yelled furiously as he reached the monster's head, trying to get its attention. "Your _face_ is _wide open_!"

He screeched to a halt in front of the monster's face. The head began to move slightly, acknowledging Sora's presence. He raised his sword high into the air and then swung the sword swiftly downwards, the blade slicing across the giant's face, right between the eyes. The creature roared in fury; Sora had won.

He slid down the arms, planted his feet firmly on the stain glass planform then spun around to face it. He moved quickly backward, away from the creature for the first time. He had won, but the giant hadn't disappeared yet. It was still standing there, still looming over him. Sora clutched the sword tighter in his hands, waiting for something to happen, when the sword suddenly vanished with a white light. He gasped in shock - he was weaponless! And yet the monster was still alive! Sora wanted to run, but he remembered where he was - a circular platform. Even so, he had to get away from the giant shadow monster. Even just being out of its reach would be enough.

He leapt backward again when the creature lashed out at him, swinging one mighty hand in an attempt to knock him off the platform. The shadow slammed his other hand down onto the platform as well, causing a great rumble in the ground beneath Sora's feet. The creature had fallen to its knees, and was glaring at Sora with those glowing yellow eyes.

Sora's knees suddenly gave way as he tumbled and fell onto the ground. He felt his fear return. He was powerless. He couldn't swallow the fear anymore. It felt like he was going to throw all of his terror up. He stared up at the creature, terrified, still trying to get away even though he was sitting on the ground. Sora kicked his feet, pushing at the ground to help him get away, when suddenly he felt a familiar texture on his hands and legs. He risked taking a glance at the floor and was horrified by what he saw. It was one of those dark patches from the blue platform! One had formed underneath him! His heart began to race, feeling like it was going to burst from his chest.

The monster stared down at Sora, its yellow eyes gleaming as though everything had gone according to its plan. He squirmed under the giant's gaze. Those horrible glowing yellow eyes…

 ** _\- But don't be afraid._**

'Too late.' Sora replied mentally. 'How can you expect me not to afraid?! I'm freaking out here.'

He tried to escape from the dark blotch that was below him in any ways he could think of, but this patch was different from the first that he had encountered in the blue platform. Instead of slowly pulling him down then buried him like quicksand, it was reaching up to him with dark tentacle like objects, holding him down, keeping him there, in place. Along with its black tendrils was something that resembled black fire and smoke, curling around his limbs and holding Sora down just as firmly as the tendrils. The smoke and tendrils first began to wrap around Sora's legs, engulfing them in darkness. They seemed to hold him tightly; it felt like a series of cold, soft hands had taken hold of him. Sora struggled under the feeling of it. He clenched his teeth, holding back a yell of frustration and terror.

The monster was still there, glaring at him with those piercing yellow eyes, yet it did nothing more than that. Its malicious glowing eyes burned holes into Sora. Sora's mind raced. He could do nothing more than to stare back at the monster, but… that malicious stare… Even if with one stare, it terrified.

Suddenly, the creature raised itself so it was standing almost upright. As though it was planning to do something as if delivering a final blow.

 ** _You hold the mightiest weapon of all._**

The voice seemed to be trembling. Or so, maybe it was all in his mind since he, himself was scared to death at that moment.

Sora had finally managed to roll onto his stomach, even though those dark tendrils had wrapped around his entire torso. He tried to crawl over and grab the edge of the platform, but it wasn't working. He could barely gain more than a few inches. He stretched his arm out, but his hand couldn't reach the edge. Then the dark tentacles and the black fire began to grab hold of that hand. Now all of Sora's limbs had been caught by that dark stuff. There was nothing more he could do.

 ** _So don't forget:..._**

 _The voice was definitely shaking._

He found himself slowly starting to sink into the dark patch as the tentacles began to engulf him. Sora turned around, checking to see if the giant shadow beast was still there. His blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw it there, still looming over him. It was leaning downward as though it was going to crush Sora with its body. Sora's eyes were wide in terror, begging for mercy. 'No. I don't want to die. Not now Not here. Not in this bizarre place. No. Never here. Anywhere but here.'

Black tendrils of fire and smoke reached up and began to wrap around Sora's face.

 _'Cold… and dark… so dark…'_

 _ **You are the one... who will open the door.**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guy are having a good holiday. I'm also on vacation actually but it's crazy to think that you're going to a beach when it's time for Christmas already. But well, here in Viet Nam there is no such thing as snow, especially in the South, where i live. So basically it isn't that cold.**_

 _ **I know i promise when we get out of destiny island the mystery begin but it seems like the chapters of Destiny island are longer than i've expected. Too many ideas. I suppose that is a good thing but i still want to write about the outside world first. So maybe Traverse Town will start in chapter 6 or more. Hopefully. Please review.**_

* * *

Riku: The lazy slacker just has to be lazy, hasn't he?"

Sora: Hey! If Lia hadn't trapped me in that dream world, i would have helped you guys with the raft.

Riku: Excuse, as always. And why are you calling Amalia, 'Lia'? I don't think she likes being called like that.

Kairi: It's okay Riku. Close friends call her like that, she wouldn't mind. In fact, I think she prefers that way. Of course that is if you're her close friend.

Sora: Kairi! Wait, hold on a sec. Are you two for real this time? This better not another sick joke from Lia.

(Sora went to Riku and pulled his face)

Riku: Hey, cut it out!

Sora: Ha! You _are_ real!

Kairi: (Giggle) See you guy in the next chapter. And hopefully, Lia will join us this time.


	4. Chapter 3: The world I grew up in

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

 _ **This one is short. I think it best to stop here. I'm so proud with myself, to make a whole chapter from just 3 minutes of the**_ ** _cutscenes._**

* * *

Through the darkness, the sound of water crashing on the beach had slowly come to his ears. Curious, Sora lifted his eyelids up with some effort and stared up. The clear blue sky was the first thing came to his view. Large white clouds rolled lazily across the blue expanse. He shielded his eyes from the sun light as he stared up. It looked like it was midday, yet he couldn't really tell much except that.

'The sky's so blue today…'

Sora turned his attention from the sky to whatever was lying before him. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and propped himself up with his hands, seeing where he was at that moment. Right before him was the ocean. A great expanse of beautiful blue ocean was lying out right before him. There was no mainland at sight. 'No shadows, no weird talking voice, and especially no giant black monster who was to smash me. I'm finally home!'

Sora smiled sleepily and yawned, laying himself back to get some more sleep. He lay down, finding himself suddenly lying in some shade. He lazily opened his eyes again and looked up. His view of the sky was obstructed by a girl with short dark red hair and deep sea-colored eyes.

"Whoa!" He sat straight up immediately due to the shock, all his chains jingling at the sudden movement. Still on his knees, Sora turned himself around to face the girl, his bare knees rubbed against the golden sand of the beach. Both the friends began to laugh at each other.

"Gimme a break Kairi." He said.

Kairi giggled, tucking the loose tuft of her short crimson hair behind her ear then stared straight into her companion's face, still grinning as though she knew that he'd done something wrong. Her ocean-colored eyes were still laughing as she spoke to him in a tone that sounded just like a mother's.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you _snoozing_ down here."

Then she turned away, as if she were shunning him for his wrong doing, her nose lifted snobbishly in the air. She looked back at Sora out of the corner of her eye, waiting for him to laugh at her imitation.

"No! This huge, black _thing_ swallowed me up!" Sora began to explain. The adrenaline had suddenly begun to run through his body, just like it had at the end of his dream. He tried his best to recall everything he'd seen, every detail, his blue eyes burning through the ground as he struggled to find words to explain. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't -"

A hand knocked onto the top of his head. "Ow!" Sora raised one hand and rubbed his new bruise.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi laughed, dropping the false mom act. She leaned forward and stared straight into Sora's face.

"It wasn't a dream!" Sora protested immediately but then his words suddenly stopped as if they were caught in his throat. "Or … was it? I don't know." Sora turned his eyes away from Kairi then looked down at the sand, suddenly confused. 'Was it really just a dream? But it felt so real. The coldness seems to be still lingered here under my skin.' Sora then looked over his shoulder, toward the blue ocean, as though its deep depths held the answer to all his questions.

"What was that place?" He murmured, mostly for himself to hear. "It's so bizarre…"

"Yeah sure." Sora looked up at Kairi in surprise and slightly. 'Of course, she wouldn't believe me. Not even myself could think that it was possibly real, except I had been there, and the reality of it scared me to death now.'

For now, Kairi had given up teasing Sora. She walked casually toward the shoreline, and stopped just a few inches from where the water receded from the shore. Kairi looked up the sky first, gazing up at the white clouds as they rolled by. She stared out the horizon, deeply in thoughts.

Sora turned his attention toward her. "Say Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

He changed his position so he where no longer kneeling in the sand as he knees started to hurt. He turned around slightly so that he was facing her. He propped himself up with his arms, his gaze never drifting far from her.

She smiled at the question, with her back still facing him : "I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" Sora sounded suspicious, and almost doubtful of her answer.

"Nothing." Kairi answered, unflinchingly.

"Don't you ever wanna go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here." Kiri's smile widened as the words came out.

"Really…" Sora was still doubtful. He finally looked away from her and stared out over the horizon just like she had.

"But you know…" Kairi continued. "I wouldn't mind going to see it." She smiled at that thought.

"I'd like to see it too," Sora replied, fixing his gaze back on Kairi and resting one arm on his knee. He grinned at his thoughts. "Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!"

Kairi giggled as she turned to face her friend with a nod. "So what're we waiting for?"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Both Sora and Kairi turned around. There, standing with a log tucked under one arm, was another boy. He was taller than both Sora and Kairi. He had shoulder length silver hair, and cyan eyes that were almost neon in color. He was well built for a fifteen-year-old, and held the thick log as though it were nothing. Sora grinned. He'd known this guy since... well, as far back as he could remember. He and Riku had grown up together. They're almost as close as brothers.

"So," Riku continued as he shook his head, "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku gave him a glance and smile slightly before tossing the log that he was holding to Sora as he walked over to Kairi. Sora yelled in surprise as he tried to catch it … and then failed miserably. Riku tried to hide his laugh then looked right at Kairi, directly at her face:

"And you're just as lazy as he is." Riku finished, accusing her then sat down the sand next to Sora.

Sora made a face at Riku and pulled the log closer to himself.

Kairi giggled. She put one hand behind her head in an embarrassed gesture, and feigned a wince as Riku spoke. "So you noticed." she laughed, a sheepish grin spreading across her face. "Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

"Huh?!"

Sora had seated himself on top of Riku's log, and looked up at Kairi as though she were the craziest person he'd ever met in his entire life. There was no way he was going to race both Riku and Kairi after he'd just woken up. And then, as though Riku had read his thoughts, he yelled out, exhausted from the work that he'd been doing all day - alone, as it turned out. He rolled his green eyes so he was looking up at Kairi, the only one still standing.

"What, are you kidding?"

Kairi paid no attention to their protests, and merely laughed at their expense. She then cupped her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. "Ready, _go_!"

The two boys exchanged glances, then suddenly leapt to their feet and began to run along the shoreline as fast as they could. Riku looked over at Sora, his face filled with laughter. Sora, on the other hand, looked absolutely determined to beat Riku at this race which made him almost laughed at Sora's seriousness, and finally looked straight ahead. If Sora was going to try to win, then so was he. Kairi laughed the entire run across the beach, bringing up the rear of the so-called "race". She couldn't stop laughing at them as she made her way toward the "boat ruins" on the other side of the island. Both Riku and Sora were way ahead of her, the two of them being neck in neck.

Sora finally looked over at Riku. The two boys looked at each other as they ran for a moment, and then suddenly, both grinned at each other, as though there was some kind of joke just the two of them shared, and then continued their race. Sora's grin grew even bigger, the mysterious dream pushed out of his thoughts. Then both boys looked back at Kairi, both of them grinning, and began to call out her name and urge her to run faster.

There was only this moment. This eternal summer that had been granted to the three of them in the form of an island paradise. There was only now. There was no door. No darkness. No mysterious voice. This place...

These were the Destiny Islands.

The passage to Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

A long dark path spread far and wide. The ground the was dry with a few cracks had marked on it for no one know how long. The sky was darken black that a person would surely say it was a sky-less place when they gazed up the horizon. Everything about this place was empty, no trees, no animals, there wasn't even a soul at sight except for the figure of a light blue hooded young woman. Her face was hidden under the blue hood along with her hair and eyes which were the only things she wanted to hide. She wore a white top and long white fingerless gloves. Her skirt was dark blue with a pair of white laces around each side.

"So he is alive?" She spoke up. Her voice was crystal clear as a furry white sheep appeared on her left side. The sheep hopped up and down, trying to get her attention. The hooded girl bended down and pet it head. "They better not be false rumor."

She continued coldly. The sheep shook it head as a sign of answering.

"Hmm? But how can he? ... He had disappeared that day... No... we WERE the one that disappeared that day, he was the only one who survive" She stared down the cracky ground sourly. The white sheep went to her feet, using his head to rubbed her leg, trying to get her attention again.

"Yeah, you're right ... There is no point of losing hope, after all what have done. Come what may. Just let time resumes its march, I'm not afraid."

"Baa..." The sheep looked up at her, somewhat happier than before. The girl lifted her lips smiling slightly at the fact she had just found out as she turned her gaze back to the dark sky.

 _ **"A journey of hardship awaits up ahead. When time resumes its march, it shall begin. Once a heart that held memories of the peaceful time can turn into a battlefield against its own owner. But i believe, as long as you be yourself, you can pass them easily without any struggle. You can bring back the light to those who have been drowned in the darkness. After all, you are special, aren't you, Sora?"**_

* * *

Amalia: So we have a chance to sit down and talk. What do you want to talk about? And it better be important since you literally dragged me away from my work.

Sora: Lia! Good to see you. Don't worry, it will worth a while. So what are you planing on happen next?

Amalia: That is?! It's a secret. I'm not telling!

Sora: C'mon Lia, tell me. You've become too much like sis. Keeping things all secret.

Amalia: You mean Crystal? Oh don't worry, you find out eventually. It's strange that you still remember her.

Riku: Sora tends to forget a lot but when it comes to his family. I doubt he'll forget.

Amalia: Hey Riku. Glad you can join us, too bad i can't stay long.

Sora: Hey! You still haven't answered me.

Amalia: Fine... Enjoy your last day on the island, another major changes are going to happen. Expect them in about 3 chapters. See ya.

Sora: What is that suppose to mean?!

Riku: That is Amalia, everyone. She always likes to keep her life and thoughts hidden from all. Not that we can do anything about it.

Valkyrie Phantom: _**No matter where we are or who we used to be. No one can change the people we are now except ourselves.**_

Sora: Did you hear that? The voice is faded.

Riku: You are just imagining things.

(For far away)

Amalia: Well. Someone appears earlier than they ought to be.

* * *

 _ **Note: Valkyrie is one of the maidens of Odin who chose heroes to be slain in battle and conducted them to Valhalla. In this story, she is also known as the Warrior Phantom. That will be my OC, she won't appear until later on. I'll give more information later about her. But i only plan to reveal her truth self in chain of memories.**_

A valkyrie (pronounced "VAL-ker-ee";Old Norse _valkyrja_ , plural _valkyrjur_ , "choosers of the fallen") is a female helping spirit of the god Odin. The modern image of the valkyries as elegant, noble maidens bearing dead heroes to Valhalla is largely accurate for what it is, but a highly selective portrayal that exaggerates their pleasant qualities. To some extent, this tendency toward sanitization is present even in the later Old Norse sources, which focus on their love affairs with human men and their assisting Odin in transporting his favorites among those slain in battle to Valhalla, where they will fight by his side during Ragnarok.

As far as we today can tell, the valkyries have always had such characteristics, but in heathen times they were far more sinister. The meaning of their name, "choosers of the slain," refers not only to their choosing who gains admittance to Valhalla, but also to their choosing who dies in battle and using malicious magic to ensure that their preferences in this regard are brought to fruition. Examples of valkyries deciding who lives and who dies abound in the Eddas and sagas. The valkyries' gruesome side is illustrated most vividly in the _Darraðarljóð_ , a poem contained within _Njal's Saga_. Here, twelve valkyries are seen prior to the Battle of Clontarf, sitting at a loom and weaving the tragic destiny of the warriors (an activity highly reminiscent of the Norns). They use intestines for their thread, severed heads for weights, and swords and arrows for beaters, all the while chanting their intentions with ominous delight. _The Saga of the Volsungs_ compares beholding a valkyrie to "staring into a flame."

 _ **Why did i choose this kind of myth to be my OC, you might as? Well actually, I'm not really a fan of mythology but earlier this month when I began to write this story, I want to create a character who does noble deed but hides her face under a hood. Then the word 'Valkyrie' came. A maiden of god, warrioress (I'm not so sure if that is a word) So yeah, The Valkyrie Phantom, the heroine who has a secret past that won't be reveal until later on. Mysterious isn't it? I like to keep my story that way.**_

 _ **My other story ' The battle of Fate and Freedom' is recently written, if you have time please pay a visit at it. Both of the stories are unrelated.**_

 _ **Please review and see you in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Destiny Island

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

 _ **New year is coming. So, happy new year i guess.**_

* * *

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" Kairi asked Sora, putting her hands behind her back and giving him her sweetest smile.

He blinked, confused. 'What?' Sora put one hand behind his head, looking up into the tree branches as he tried to remember what it was that Kairi was talking about.

Her face twisted ever so slightly in anger. She leaned forward, getting up into Sora's face, her meanest, angriest face having replaced her smile. "Sora, are you listening to me?"

Sora looked back into her face, blinked once or twice, and then smiled, letting out a light, care free laugh. "Sorry, what was that again?"

Kairi's face twisted as to make herself look meaner yet it didn't work very well, then let out an exasperated sigh. She shook her head sadly at Sora. "Geez. We can't build a raft without materials, right?"

She then took a few steps forward and began to pace back and forth as though she was a general in the army, giving orders out to the soldiers. Sora sighed helplessly. He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled at Kairi.

"Here's what we need." She then faced Sora and began to list, using her fingers to number them. "Two logs. One cloth. One rope." Kairi smiled again, putting her hands behind her once again. "Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask." She then winked at Sora and gave him a thumb up. "I'm counting on you!"

Sora nodded in reply and began to hurry away. Kairi smiled as she called after him.

"No more slacking, okay?"

Sora smiled in return and rushed down the beach to find the materials that she needed. His footsteps slowed as his eyes caught something jutting out of the sand right under the wooden bridge. There, a log rested stilly on the sand. Sora grinned and walked toward it, bending down to scoop it up into his hands. His grin widened as he tucked the log under one arm.

"One log down, one more to go!" Sora said aloud with a laugh as he raced away to find the rest of the materials.

The entire layout of the Destiny Island was embedded in Sora's memory so well, that he knew exactly where to find all of Kairi's demanded supplies. Right smack in the middle of the island was a large tree that was, in most places, hollow. They had built a series of wooden platforms all around it, jutting out of the side of the tree. There were two levels of platforms, connected by a wooden ladder. The top level had a railing around it so as to prevent anyone from falling from it.

The cloth was in the hollow of the tree that had been made as a hideout for when it rained and they didn't want to stay in the shack that they had built on the beach. Sora climbed up the various ladders to reach the hollow. Nobody was inside, so obviously no one was going to need the cloth. He pulled the white cloth down from the wall and wrapped it around the log.

"Hmm," Sora murmured aloud as he turned the cloth into a simple bag. "Why did we ever put a piece of cloth up here in the first place?"

Sora shrugged, turning on his heel and heading back outside of the hollow. He slid down the ladder and jumped down from the first level platform to the ground. But as he did so, he misjudged the distance from the edge of the rock and ended up slipping on some moss and falling face first into the sand. Sora pulled his face out of the sand, spitting out the grains that ended up in his mouth and wiping them off his face.

"Wow, that was a real spill, ya?" A voice came from before him.

Sora lifted his face off the sand and looked up to see who it was. There stood one of the boys from his dream. He stood with his volleyball tucked under one arm, putting his weight all on one leg, giving him an almost cocky stance as he smiled at Sora. Sora found it surreal to be seeing him now after the strange dream he'd had. He shook his head slightly to the side and then grinned at him.

"Hey Wakka," he replied, reaching for the log and cloth that had landed far away from him. He put the log back into the makeshift bag and threw it over one shoulder.

Wakka grinned and pointed at the cloth and log. "What's that for?"

"It's for our raft," Sora replied with a smile. "Kairi's orders," he added with a wink.

Wakka laughed heartily, throwing his head back. "I won't ask any _more,_ then. I know how the girls are. They think they own the island or something, ya?" He tossed his volleyball up into the air then caught it on one finger. He then gave Sora a mischievous look, his smile deepening.

"So …You up for a round?" Wakka asked, holding out a wooden sword.

Sora grinned. There was just no way he would back away from a challenge. The boy placed the log and cloth next to the rock nearby and took the sword from Wakka's hands, accepting the challenge.

'Sword fighting became something far too familiar in this place. On this small little island, pretty much any game we, I mean us boys, played is something competitive and the perennial favorite is still sword fighting. For some time now, Riku became the best in it. But I wouldn't be surprised. His mother is a terrified fighter after all, and his father isn't even half bad at it either.'

"Gimme your best shot!" Sora said, holding the sword with both of his hand as he readied himself into a battle stance.

"Oh, you're gonna eat those words, Sora!" Wakka grinned and held the blizt ball with one hand, attempting to attack Sora with it. He slowly reared the hand holding it to his shoulder, taking aim then threw it directly at him. Sora jumped to the right, trying his best to avoid being hit by the ball which merely being hit by it in the arm. Wakka rushed through the sand toward the ball as fast as he could. Sora ran after him as he tried to land an attack on him, When the ball was back in his arms, Wakka spun it around, preventing Sora from hitting him and pushed him backward.

Wakka spun around on his heel, ready to serve the ball again. Rearing back he ready to threw the ball with all his might.

Sora struck the ball right back at Wakka with his sword, who yelled in alarm as the ball headed straight back for him. The ball flew right back into his hands, but the impact had sent Wakka into a state of confusion. Dizzy and disoriented, he began to throw the ball randomly in the air. Sora shouted out as one just missed his head. He then grinned, picking the ball up. He tossed it straight up into the air, and, using his sword as if it was a baseball bat, smacked the ball straight toward Wakka. The ball hit Wakka right in the chest this time and knocked him off his feet.

Sora gasped, throwing the sword into the sand and hurried toward Wakka. "Aw, man, are you okay!"

Wakka grinned up at Sora dizzily. "Man, that really _hurt_ ," he murmured with a smile, admitting defeat. He recovered quickly, shaking the dizziness off and getting back up onto his feet. He laughed lightly and held his hand out toward Sora. "That was a good match, ya?"

Sora sighed with relief and shook Wakka by the hand. "Yeah, great match!"

"Still no match for Riku though, ya?" Wakka said, taking his hand back.

Sora's smile faded slightly at the words. "Yeah, I guess not." He pushed the thought away as he picked up the wooden sword and tucked into his belt. He turned and grinned at Wakka as he continued on his little mission to gather stuff for the raft. "See ya later, Wakka!"

 _Still not good enough to beat Riku, huh?_

The next item Kairi had asked for was a rope. He knew where he could find one of those.

At the edge of the island there was another large tree. It was half on the island and half in the water. It wasn't as big as the one in the center of the island, nor was it hollow. Because of that, they'd built a platform in the big depression between the branches. It too, had a small railing on the sides. Nobody wanted to end up falling into shallow water. But to reach the platform, one had to climb up the ladder. It wasn't an extremely long ladder, but it was most certainly one of the longest on the island.

Sora jumped back up onto the gravel platform and headed toward that area. He knew for sure that he'd find a rope there. With the log wrapped in the cloth hanging over one shoulder, Sora grabbed hold of the rungs and began to climb the ladder as quickly as he could. He scrambled over onto the wooden platform and headed toward the flat that they had built there.

It was when he was standing in the center of that wide platform that Sora realized. This was where he had been in his dream. This was where he had been interviewed. His eyes grew wide as he remembered seeing the three of them, and their strange, hard, cold eyes…

He shook the memory off and headed for the rope that he could see lying on the ground just in front of him. Sora grabbed the rope and tucked it into the bag, then spun around on one heel. He was shocked to find Tidus up on the platform as well. He was practicing swinging around that red stick of his.

It was weird seeing him right after the dream as well, just as it had been with Wakka. There he was, with his shorts that were longer on one leg than the other and his yellow and white jacket. Sora grinned.

"Hey!"

Tidus stopped swinging for a moment and turned around slowly to look at Sora. He wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled, running a hand through his spiky dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Sora!" Tidus's grin widened even more as he clutched the red staff in his hands, a challenging look coming over his face. "You feel lucky today?"

Sora laughed, throwing the materials he'd gathered over his shoulder. "Not now, Tidus, maybe some other time."

Tidus made a face. "So it's like that hum?

Sora cast a death glance over at Tidus. "I'm sorry but I'm kinda busy."He then spun on his heel as he resumed his little mission. Tidus cupped his hands over his mouth and called after him, "Why would you want to cross the ocean? Sword fightsbeat that _any_ day!"

He laughed at the comment, casting one final glance in Tidus's direction, and then slid down the ladder as quickly as he could. He was just about to head back to Kairi when he caught sight of Selphie sitting at the edge of the dock. Sora grinned mischievously to himself as he quietly snuck up behind her, doing his best not to make the wooden planks of the dock creak. She wasn't very far in front of him now. Just a few more steps. Sora's grin deepened as he got ready to grab her by the shoulders…

"Don't… even."

His face fell as she turned around, her short auburn hair swishing into her face, with a happy little grin on her face. "Hey, Sora!" she chirped happily. "What're you up to these days? We never see you."

Sora shrugged helplessly, adjusting his hold on the cloth bag. "We've been busy."

Selphie frowned slightly, putting on her puppy dog face.

"Come on, tell me what you're planning," she said somewhat sadly. And then suddenly her face changed, her eyes growing slightly wide and her gaze switching from Sora's face to a blank stare. "Actually, never mind." She looked back up at Sora and smiled. "I'll find out on my own."

He could hardly help but laugh. "Alright then, Selph. Catch ya later!" Sora jumped down from the dock into the sandy beach. He turned around slightly and winked. "Off to do some 'top secret' business!"

Selphie's face twisted angrily. "Hey, no fair!"

Sora's laughter echoed down the beach as he headed back toward where Kairi was waiting for him, the bag of materials bouncing on his shoulder as he ran. He hopped up toward Kairi, holding the bag out for her. She turned to look at him from where she was leaning against the doorway and smiled. "Hey, that was quick! Thanks, Sora."

She took the bag from him with both hands and peered inside, making sure of the contents. "Let's see, what's still missing?" Her face brightened as she remembered, her head snapping upward and her gaze turning back to Sora. "One more log!"

Sora sighed. "One more log?"

Kairi smiled. "That's right! Come on, Sora, I'm counting on you!"

How could he refuse her when she put it that way? "Alright, I'll find it."

He spun around and walked back onto the beach, toward the shack. One more log? Where could he find another log…? He smiled as the memory returned to him. Sora pushed open the door of the shack and hurried up the stairs. After all, there was nothing inside that shack except for those stairs. He pushed open the door at the top and stumbled back outside. Here, there was a bridge that led over to a part of the island that stuck up out of the water like a plateau. It wasn't too far off from the main part of the island. It was even still perfectly connected to the rest of the island. But they liked to consider it as this unusual little dot on the side of it, since it was separated by some water.

He was almost sure that he'd seen a log here before. Sora hurried across the wooden bridge and grinned as he caught sight of the log sitting near the edge. He hurried over toward it, but just as he was about to grab hold of it, he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, Sora!"

He turned slowly around and saw Riku sitting on the trunk of one of the trees. The tree was bent over, so it was perfect to relax on. They were never able to figure out what happened to it that it made it swerve the way it did, but no one ever complained. It was the perfect seat. And there Riku sat, one knee pulled up close to him and his arms propping him up in his sitting position. "Did you get everything we need for the raft? I already gave my stuff to Kairi."

Sora smiled and straightened to his full height. "Well, I just need this last log."

Riku grinned. "That can wait a little while longer. How about a quick round?"

Suddenly Sora remembered what Wakka had said earlier about Riku. And something inside him began to boil over. Sora's smile turned slightly vicious as he grabbed onto the hilt of his wooden sword.

"Okay, you're on!"

"This one decides the champion!" Riku said with a grin.

Riku hopped down from his seat on the bent tree trunk. He and Sora glared at each other as they headed toward the center of the plateau, swords in hand. They stood facing each other, Sora already in his battle stance, his sword gripped with two hands. Riku stood as cocky as ever, still fiddling with his sword slightly, tapping the edge of it into the palm of his left hand. His smile deepened as he watched Sora with his green eyes.

"Ready or not!" he taunted.

Sora could feel himself shake slightly. He wasn't sure if it was rage or fear, but he could feel the blood pumping in his ears. All he could hear were Wakka's words, repeating over and over. It felt like both a challenge and a curse. And all Sora knew at that moment was that he did _not_ like the idea of always having to be second best to Riku.

He clenched the sword tightly between his hands and watched Riku's every move very carefully. Riku made the first move. He leapt high into the air and landed right behind Sora. Sora's eyes widened and he hurried out of the way as Riku got ready to swing his sword. Sora ran forward as Riku took his swing, missing him only slightly. Sora took advantage and hurried right back, charging at Riku with his sword, swinging the wood with all his might. But Riku was just too quick. He swung his sword backhand, as though it was a tennis racket, countering Sora's blow. Sora gritted his teeth at the backlash of the countermove. The wooden swords met with a clack! He refused to give in. But just as he tried to land another blow, Riku spun his sword again, throwing him out the platform and into the cool sea water.

Sora surfaced with a loud gasp for air.

"Still not enough, Sora!" Riku called from above. "You still need a little more training!"

Sora's face fell as he pulled himself out of the water and began to climb the ladder back up to the top of the plateau. Riku grabbed Sora's jacket and helped pull him back topside. They looked each other full in the face for a long, silent moment before they both burst out laughing. Riku pulled Sora into a headlock and gave him a friendly noogie before releasing him and they both continued to laugh out loud. As soon as they had calmed down, Sora tossed the wooden sword to one side and plopped down into a cross-legged sitting position. He then looked up into the sky and sighed.

"Man… now the score's zero to one," Sora sighed.

Riku grinned. "Better luck next time," he told him, giving Sora a pat on the back. He then reached over and picked up the log, holding it out for Sora. "Here. Better get this back to Kairi, huh?"

Sora gazed at the log and grabbed it hesitantly. He looked up at Riku and smiled to cover up his disappointment. "Yeah, I'd better."

Sora rushed to his feet and headed back to Kairi while Riku climbed ack on the trunk of the bent tree. He continued to watch Sora as the other boy made his way back to where Kairi was. He then turned away and chuckled slightly to himself.

On the meantime, Sora jumped from the bridge and ran to the wooden door. He handed the log to Kairi and continued to squeeze the water out his hair and clothes which caused Kairi leaned her head to one side and asked : "What happened to you?"

Sora looked at her and smiled : "Nothing, don't worry about it." He said, trying to hide since he knew how she would react when she knew if he slacked off.

But instead, Kairi smiled knowingly, one eyebrow raised: "You and Riku went at it again, didn't you?"

He froze and said nothing. He merely grunted in response. That girl was awfully perceptive sometimes. Kairi shrugged it off and put one hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sora!" She then began to reach into her pocket. "I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She grabbed Sora's hand and put a bottle labeled "Hi-Potion" into his palm. "Considering your little spat with Riku today, I guess you're gonna need it."

Sora smiled slightly and put it away. "Thanks, Kairi."

Kairi smiled, putting her hands behind her back. "Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's go home," Sora said with a stretch.

"Okay," Kairi replied with a slight giggle. "It _is_ getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow."

* * *

Amalia: I hate my life!

Riku: Well look like someone have issue

Sora: Lia, what wrong? I saw you wrote at least 4 story papers today. You must really be upset.

Kairi: Shouldn't we be glad at that? Except for the upset part of course.

Sora: No! She only pushing her limit if she is mad or upset. Which is a bad thing.

Riku: Strange way for making a job effective.

Amalia: Oh shut up! All of you just shut up and leave me be!

Riku: She _**really**_ does got issue.

Sora: Riku! I don't need female version of you here! C'mon Lia, tell us what wrong. It can be all that bad!

Kairi: You know, I think it kinda is, Sora. You know how impossible it might be to provoke her, right?

Amalia: I told you to leave me be. Don't tell me you want to be like those so call freaks! Because if you are ...

Kairi: We're not and we're here to support you. So please calm down.

Sora: Yeah, Lia. We're friends right? You can tell us everything.

Riku: Isn't this turn overwhelming ?

Amalia: There is nothing much to tell. It's just school and those so called classmates of mine. I ... Urgh, really want to make them suffer by now.

Riku: Man. I'm so glad I'm still intact.

Kairi: Riku, that isn't very nice.

Sora: Kairi is right. Well, Lia, take all the time you need to chill down. Don't worry, they'll get what they deserve. Beside, new year is coming up, smile or you'll be sad the whole next year.

Amalia: Maybe you're right. _**I'm sorry if this chapter is somewhat not good. But my classmates are really giving me a hard time. So i hope the next one will be better. See you in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Review and tell me what this chapter need to fix. Please tell me what you think of it, good or bad, i really need someone's opinion. I'm desperate at the moment. So please...**_


	6. Chapter 5: A dream we share

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

Before i go through the story I want to thank Pokeevee57 and Shiranai Atsune for your advices for my traffic stats and especially you, Pokeevee57, for your understanding review that help me through school as well. Everything is working normally now.

* * *

The three sat together watching the sun set from the plateau, as they usually did before returning home. Kairi and Sora were seated on the trunk of the bent over tree, while Riku leaned against the base. They merely sat and gazed at the horizon as the clouds and ocean turned orange and red as the sun began to vanish beneath the waves, each of them lost in their thoughts.

Sora was the first to speak.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere and so could mine, right? Sora asked while leaning over, watching the other.

"Maybe, you'll never know by staying here." Riku answered as he looked out at distance. His mind seemed to be wandering somewhere else.

'Riku is always like that. Keeping everything to himself. Sometimes, it's almost impossible to guess what he is thinking. He truly is his mother's son. I wonder if I'm like my own mother. I miss her a lot. Even if all the memories of her and everyone else in my family seem to have faded in the ocean waves that I grew up on. I just have one wish, to visit the outside worlds and get to see them again. My family, I wonder what have become of them … ' Sora thought to himself when he noticed the look that Riku had on his face.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked again. It had been 9 to 10 years since the day his mother brought him here, it felt so long for a boy who wanted to see his parent again. Living a life carefree like this was nice but he still missed his parents a whole lot.

"So, suppose you got to another world … what would you do there? I know Sora wants to find his parents but what about you Riku. You were born on these islands." Kairi decided to ask. She leaned over the branch as she watched Riku's reaction.

"Well, I haven't really thought about that …" Riku answered quickly almost sheepish. It had been his dream for a very long time and yet he hadn't give much thought about it. The boy looked at the scarlet color sunset before adding:

"It's just, I always wonder why we're here, on this island. If there are many other worlds out there then why did, we end up one this one? What give us this chance to even know each other? And suppose if there really are then our island is just a part of something much bigger. So, we could easily end up on some other world, right?"

"I don't know …" Sora answered lazily before laying his back down the trunk which Riku wasn't much pleased when the boy didn't take it seriously :

"Exactly! That why we need to find out for ourselves. Just sitting her won't change a thing. It's always the same thing every day, so let's go!"

He said and jumped down the branch and looked at the three with determine in his eyes. "I say we leave. It's just the same old thing every day."

"You have been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe I guess …" He turned to Kairi, a slight smile appeared across his face as he looked at her "Thank to you. If you hadn't come here. I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

Sora's eyes widen slightly, but wasn't he, himself was from another world too. Riku's words really made him felt being left out somehow. He wanted to say something but Sora couldn't think of anything right to say at that moment. So all he could do was watch and hear what those two discuss.

Kairi smiled slightly at Riku and nodded. "You're welcome."

* * *

Kairi walked in front of them all as they began to walk toward the boats near the dock, ready to head back to the mainland and join their families for dinner. Sora dragged his feet tired, kicking into the holes between the wooden planks of the bridge. He didn't really feel like going home, but then again he _was_ pretty hungry, yet if he was late, Riku's mother would be furious. So the boy had no other choice but to walk back home. On his way to the dock, Sora looked up at Kairi. What about Kairi? He didn't know much about her home life. He didn't think that she lived with her family anymore. 'If _that_ is the case, then …'

"Sora!"

He turned at the sound of his name, looking back where Riku was. Riku smiled as he tossed a star shaped object at him. Sora managed to catch it clumsily and cradled it in his hands, examining it carefully. It was a yellow star shaped fruit, clearly freshly picked, since parts of the vine was still sticking out from some of its points.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked, pointing at it.

"A paopu fruit…?"

He looked up at Riku, confused. ' Since when did I ever want one? I don't even remember ever asking for one before. What is Riku thinking ?'

Riku smiled as he resumed walking. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, _no matter what_." He explained.

Sora gazed at the paopu fruit intently, hooked by the story that Riku had just told him. 'Maybe … I did want one …' Riku laughed slightly to himself as he reached the end of the bridge, glancing over his shoulder at Sora.

"C'mon, I know you wanna try it!"

Now maybe it was from the light of the sunset, but Sora's face turned slightly red. "What're you talkin'—"

Riku laughed at Sora, interrupting his sentence as he continued to head toward the docks. Sora looked first at Riku, then at the paopu fruit. Riku's story began to repeat in his head.

' _If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined…'_

He stole a glance in Kairi's direction, and then immediately returned his gaze to the fruit.

' _They'll remain a part of each other's lives… No matter what…'_

Sora let out a long breath. It was just a legend. There was no need to get so worked up over a legend about a fruit. Just because it was shaped like a star. It wasn't like that _meant_ anything. He slowly shifted the fruit into his right hand, and then, taking one last long look at it, hesitantly tossed it over the edge of the bridge.

' _H-How stupid_ ,' He thought to himself, somewhat angrily.

And with that, Sora took off in a run.

* * *

Sora: Have you seen my games? I think some of them are missing.

Riku: Clear of all your mess, you ought to find them in that bed of yours, surely.

Sora: But I don't want to...

Kairi: You should keep things more tidy Sora. That way, you won't lose anything.

Sora: But Lia is just the same. And her stuffs aren't missing.

Amalia: And speaking of missing, people who is missing in action or MIA as they call it, is mostly known as dead right? So tell me Sora, what do you think of dead people you know, phantoms?

Sora: Phan... Phantoms?! What are you planning?! Don't tell me that you have been thinking on killing someone?!

Riku: And here you were, pretending that you weren't afraid of ghosts.

Sora: Hey, i'm not scare of them. It's just, what it gotta do with me?!

Amalia: Don't worry, no one is getting killed. But you'll meet or see a person who hold all the answers to your questions, yet she is not alive.

Riku: ... Now you're just making that up! Talking unrelated things like that.

Amalia: Am I? (Walk away,)

Sora: Did you just provoke the author?

Kairi: Oh don't worry so much, Lia hate death, so she won't kill anybody. Unless they already dead.

Sora: How can you kill someone who is already dead?!

Riku: I don't know, but knowing Lia, the thing she is good at is silently watching everything, and to her, everything can happen. Best to prepare ourselves for the worst outcome.

Sora: Don't you mean best to prepare **_yourself_**? I know she did talk weird stuffs and all, but she does have a reasons. Besides, Lia is the hardest person to be angered when it comes to provoking. But if she mad, you're so being written in her red book.

Kairi: Doesn't red mean endangered species?

Sora: Then what stands for extermination ?

Riku: Hey! I am not an insect to be exterminated!

Kairi: That would be the blacklist or black book if you want a similar object.

Sora: Right, the blacklist... I know that...

Riku: ...Seriously...

Amalia (stood behind them): Nah! What the point of life, if everything just gonna lead to dead. It disgusts me just of the idea of killing something. So don't bother... Beside, there are lots of thing that are worse than death themselves.

Riku: (Sigh) I figure as much.

Kairi: Yeowch... Now that will be pure torture ...

Sora: Well good luck with staying alive. See ya everyone...

* * *

 _ **I'm not very good with keeping promise . Sorry everyone, but recently i don't really write long chapter anymore, so it will take at least 4 chapters before we could even get to Traverse Town. I know everyone hates delay but cutting these chapters short makes me feel empty somehow. (This chapter is a bit too much for my taste ... ^-^)**_

 _ **All well, review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Amalia Ignisa**_

* * *

Sora: Do you have to sign? It's not even your real name, minus the nickname you were given.

Amalia: Um ... Honestly, i don't know why i did it in the first place. Everyone know it is me. Yet, i don't want to erase it. Maybe writing notes get to me.

Sora: So true ^-^


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble blewing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

* * *

 ** _The door to Beginning_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6:_**

 _D_ _isney Castle_

The towers of what seemed to be a castle stretched up toward the sky as though it was touching the soft cloud. The whole place seemed to give off a light shine. The white stone wall and blue cone shaped towers shimmering in the brilliant sunlight, each decorated with orange-dish mixed with hint of yellow flags that flapped in the morning breeze. Everything was peaceful.

As usual, the royal magician walked down the long hallway toward the throne room. His first order of business for the day was to greet the king. The magician walked calmly, his footfalls falling evenly on the red carpet that stretched all the way to the end of the hall, exactly how every castle should be. To his left side, the wall was lined with windows that almost reached the high, arched celling, pouring shower of bright light for the morning daylight.

The court wizard was in fact, a short white duck. Atop his head was a purple hat, similar in shape to that of a stereotypical witch. The point was teased into a crude curlicue, and all along the rim of the hat was a thick yellow line. He wore a long sleeved gray-purple shirt, with two golden buttons in the middle of his chest, held securely to his body by a blue-violet belt that went around his waist. Over the long sleeved shirt was a blue cloak, which actually looked something like a short sleeved vest. It had two zippers on the front, leading from both sides of the neck.

The broom servants swept by on their important task of morning cleaning. He tipped his hat and nodded as he passed by. He then stopped short, planting bot his webbed feet on the ground before turning his heel to the right, where he stood facing gigantic purple double doors. On either door was a symbol consisting of three circles, one big circle with two smaller ones attached to the top of it; the king's emblem. The door stretched up in its giant gold lined archway until it reached the ceiling. There was no way for such a small duck to open them.

"A-hem!" Putting even more puff into his chest, he cleared his throat and knocked on the base of a grand door a few times. A slight clicking sound was made from the other side of the door as the duck dropped his hand to his side, and a small section of the giant door popped open for the court wizard to step through.

The throne room was huge, able to fit possibly hundreds of guests at a time. But for now, it was empty. The tiled linoleum floors glimmered with their fresh polish, clean and spanking new. The only thing laid out on top of the floor was another long red carpet that stretched all the way from the double doors to the throne. Above the throne was a long red tapestry, outlined in yellow, that once again bore the symbol of the three circles. Intricate carvings in the wall directly behind it outlined the throne. On either side of the wall were statues, one of the court wizard and the other of the captain of the guard; the king's two best friends in the world.

The court wizard walked triumphantly down the length of the carpet, as though he was a soldier returning from war and visiting his great king. He was barely even halfway to the throne when he bowed toward it as he walked, in greeting to his royal highness.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he called out in his duck voice.

He continued his march down the long red carpet. He was going to have to reach the throne if he was to properly greet the king. As he approached the golden throne, the duck smiled to himself and bowed slightly once again. "It's nice to see you this morn – What!"

As the court wizard raised his head to look up at where the king should have been sitting, he realized with great shock and horror that he wasn't there. The court wizard froze. What would he tell the others? The queen, the servants, all the king's friends? Just then, the king's faithful dog popped out from behind the throne, holding something delicately between his teeth. The court wizard looked at the dog, shocked.

"What are you holding there, Pluto?" Hearing his name, Pluto trotted up to the duck. The duck quacked out as he bent over to take whatever it was from him.

"… Quack?"

Pluto held his head out, waiting for the wizard to take the envelope. Frowning, he did, and opened it to find a single sheet of notepaper. The moment his eyes took in the writing

* * *

"Gawawawawawawaaaaa! QUACK!" The wizard ran back of the great hall, shouting all the way as though the world was about to come to an end. He knew exactly where to go. He had to tell the captain of the guard! He rhurtled down the long hallway and out to the gardens.

As it happened, the captain of the guard was resting on the lawn of his own little castle. Of course, it wasn't a real castle; it was a model of the entire Disney Castle, which had been shaped out of the large bush that had been growing in the garden. From that castle grew many different flowers, positioned in such a way that they would create a multi-colored spiral with the castle placed in the center of it. The entire circle was separate from the other bush sculptures in the garden, all placed around a large circle. That castle was in the center of the entire garden.

It was on the lawn that the captain of the guard was taking his nap. He was still dressed head to toe in his armor, except for his helmet, which sat on top of his head like a hat since it wasn't able to fit over his dog face. He lay on the flowers with one leg perched on one knee and his arms folded casually behind his head. His mouth would open wide as he slept and snored peacefully in the garden.

Right at that moment, the court wizard rushed in, running in a crooked line toward the captain, still waving his arms like mad, yet he had finally stopped screaming) He hopped onto the flowerbed and screeched to a halt next to the captain, waving his arms frantically to maintain his balance.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" he screamed, jumping around frantically. "This is serious!"

Goofy merely moaned in his sleep and then let out a long slow breath. A carefree smile appeared on his face as he slept. The duck began to grow furious. With a loud scream, he pointed one finger toward the sky, his eyes fixated on Goofy's face, releasing a jolt of lightning into Goofy's body. The zap of electricity finally awoke Goofy, so much so that he just about jumped into the air with a cry of surprise and pain.

He dropped back down into the flowerbed with a loud thud and clangs of metal, his eyes finally opened and looking around. He blinked a few times. Goofy rubbed his eyes sleepily with one large, gloved hand as he gazed about him, somewhat disoriented. His vision was still somewhat blurred, but it didn't take long for him to recognize the angry face of one of his best friends in the world. He smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey there, Donald," he greeted with a wave. "G'morning. Nice weather, isn't …" Yet the duck, Donald cut off his carefree hello.

"We've got a _problem_ , Goofy!" Donald told him urgently, waving his arms around in the air. Suddenly he stopped, and looked cautiously to the left and then to the right as if he was doing something awfully wrong in the dark. He then cupped one hand around his beak and said in a lower voice, "But don't tell _any_ one…"

Goofy's eyes went wide. "Queen Minnie?"

Donald put his hands on his hips, raising his beak almost snobbishly in the air. "Not even the _queen_."

Goofy's expression changed slightly as he shifted his gaze. "Daisy?"

The court wizard shook his head furiously from side to side. " _NO_! It's top secret!" Donald said, flapping his arms.

Yet, the captain wasn't quite grasping the urgency of the situation. He got up slowly and stretched.

The captain bowed slightly, his gaze having completely shifted away from Donald's face. "G'morning, ladies," he said politely.

Donald froze. "Wh-What?"

Finally realizing what Goofy meant, Donald swallowed hard. He turned slowly around, afraid to see his fears come true. And as he did so, his heart stopped beating for just a moment. For there, standing under one of the many bush archways of the garden, were Queen Minnie and Daisy. Donald swallowed hard as they stared at him and Goofy expectantly, Daisy putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes slightly. She cleared her throat and raised one eyebrow, her gaze fixed exactly on Donald's face.

Goofy turned to look at Donald, somewhat bewildered, as a nervous laugh escaped from Donald's throat.

* * *

Sora: Hey! Have you guys seen Lia? I heard she is better now. Since well, no school, no classmates or something like that.

Kairi: She is on holiday. New year in Viet Nam is late compare to USA.

Riku: Consider it as a blessing. When she is on holiday, she takes us easy for a while.

Amalia: Hey! Since when did i ever go hard on you guy?

Sora: Lia! I thought you couldn't make it. Aren't you suppose to be at some ... I don't know festival.

Amalia: You know i like holiday because of no school but that doesn't mean i like festival. I like to be by myself better. No one to complain, no one to judge me.

Sora: Now you're just being anti-social.

Riku: She _**is**_ anti-social, unless you don't know.

Kairi: But normally she doesn't act like one. She always speaks friendly to everyone when they talk to her.

Amalia: You kinda point the reason out. **_'when they talk to me'_**

Sora: You're so weird

Amalia: Who ever said anything about me is normal?

Sora: Wait? For real?!

Amalia: Maybe i pretend to be, in front of everyone...

Kairi: Lia... Maybe some secrets are better to be kept as secrets.

Amalia: Oops ... Ignore me...

Riku: Well too bad, now that everyone know.

Amalia: Okay, since nothing much is spill. I'm cool with it.

Sora: Wait, there is more?!

Amalia: Put it this simple Sora. Try to get it out from me and the next to know is seeing stars.

Sora: Now what that suppose to mean?! Stop it with the riddle talk. You are always like that. It is not funny at all. It is confusing and takes a lot of time for everyone to process.

Kairi: Sora, i don't think you want to know.

Riku: It means you are going to get hit in the head to be at least if you try to meddle with her life in a not well smart way. Nice riddle talk by the way. Even though riddle is never my thing.

Amalia: You catch up quickly. Good thing since it'll keep you alive longer. All well, see everyone in the next chapter.

* * *

 _ **P.S : Now you know some of my embarrassing truths. I'm an anti-social who can't stand being alone. But sometimes it's best just to let it out then bottling everything in, isn't it?**_

* * *

I have been thinking of what i should write next. Should i continue with Disney Castle or return back to Destiny Island? It's so hard to decide. All have advantages and disadvantages of its own. What do you readers think? Please give your own opinions. Just write a review and tell me what would you prefer to have first (I kinda prefer review than PM but anything is good) . Don't worry, i'm not planing to skip any but i don't know what should be put on first.


	8. Chapter 7: A letter from the King

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

 _ **A/N: Well after a few days deciding, i finally choose to post Disney Castle first. We'll be back to Destiny Island in the next chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _The door to Beginning_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Donald,_**

 ** _Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'.  
Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one._**

 ** _And that means disaster can't be far behind.  
I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it._**

 ** _There's someone with a "key" the key to our survival._**

 ** _So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it?  
We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon._**

 ** _He'll point you in the right direction._**

 ** _P.S.  
Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal_**

* * *

That was the note he left behind. A very important letter from their beloved king and their dear friend. If this all was true, then things were very serious. The strange problem with the stars vanishing from the night sky. But aren't they, worlds of the outsides? Then that only meant disaster were truly on the way. No doubt of it.

The castle's bell chimed the hour.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked worriedly.

Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Queen Minnie were all gathered in the castle library. The king's dog Pluto was asleep in his bed on the floor near the desk, from where the queen had been reading the letter aloud to the others. Donald bowed his head slightly in dismay, putting his hands solemnly together. Goofy scratched the back of his head, somewhat confused by what had just happened. The queen put the letter down on the desk, smoothing it over the surface, and rose to her feet.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king," she told Daisy faithfully, walking around the desk to stand next to her. Out of everyone, she was the only one that was still calm as she spoke softly to the other.

Goofy placed one finger thoughtfully on his lips. "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right."

Donald looked up at Queen Minnie, putting one fist over his heart. "Your Highness." Minnie turned to look at the court wizard. "Don't worry," he told her proudly, determine over what he about to say. "We'll find the king and this 'key'."

The queen smiled at Donald. "Thank you," she said sweetly. Then, turning toward Goofy she added, "Both of you."

The court wizard dropped his fist and turned to Daisy. "Daisy, can you take care of - "

"Of course." The lady duck smiled and nodded. Daisy herself was quite steady as she would able to protect the castle and the queen during their absence. "You be careful, now, both of you."

"Oh," Queen Minnie said quietly, the word escaping from her lips in a high squeak. Her eyes drifted back toward the table. "And to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." The queen gestured toward the desk.

Donald blinked, confused. He couldn't see anybody. All he saw was the desk and everything that the king had left on its surface. That is, until something began to jump into the air from the table top.

"Over here!" came a small voice.

The voice belonged to a small cricket that stood near the edge of the desk. He stood upright on his hind legs, his feet slipped into a pair of shiny black and white shoes. He wore a small black tuxedo-like jacket over his white blouse and red vest. On the top of his head was a traditional top hat, light blue in color, which he tipped in greeting to Donald.

"Cricket's the name," he said with a bow. "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

And Jiminy sprang onto Donald's hat.

"Wak!"

"I'll just stay here, nice and quiet like this. No worries!" With that, Jiminy jumped into Donald's pocket and made himself at home.

Minnie looked back at Donald. "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king."

Donald straightened and put his right hand over his heart in salute. The queen and Daisy folded their hands in front of them, nodding approvingly at the court wizard. Goofy, who now stood next to Daisy, saluted Donald as though Donald were a soldier heading off to war. Donald glared at Goofy, instantly breaking his posture as he stormed forward and grabbed Goofy by the arm.

"You're coming, too!" he quacked, dragging Goofy away.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.. Jiminy poked his head out from Donald's pocket again, his brow furrowed together.

Donald and Goofy trudged down a long spiral staircase that led to where the Gummi ships were held. They weren't used very often, only in emergencies, and there were only two ships. Donald and Goofy knew for sure that the king had taken one of them on his investigation, which meant they were left with the other to follow him.

They were pretty much a secret to everyone. Only a small group of people knew about these Gummi ships. Because of this, they were stored far below the castle, which was why Goofy and Donald, with Jiminy staying comfy inside Doald's pocket, were walking down a very long spiral staircase. It was dark, and the only sources of light came from symbols etched into the wall that cast a dim light over the steps.

"It was terrible," Jiminy replied. "We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

Donald glanced behind him. "Goofy?" he called, reminding his friend.

"Oh, right," Goofy said, remembering. "I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from." Goofy chuckled softly. "We've gotta protect the world border."

Donald shook his head sadly from side to side. " 'Order'," he corrected him.

It was closely guarded secret that he and the others could leave Disney Castle and travel to other worlds. If the secret got out, other people might try to go between worlds too freely that would easily made the order broke down.

"Right. World order." Goofy let out his trademark laugh.

The duck sighed, exasperated, as they left the spiral staircase behind them and walked down a short tunnel to where a door awaited their arrival. They had just about reached the Gummi ship hangar.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh?" Goofy asked Donald as they reached the large crown shaped door.

There was no reply from the duck.

The Gummi Ship factory was at the end of a long spiral staircase that wound down beneath the castle. Puffs of steam rose from chugging, clanking machinery.

The Gummi ship hangar looked like the inside of a clock while being fixed. There was a pair of giant mechanical white gloves that moved about the hangar attached to sliders that were in the rafters, picking items up and moving them across the room. There were giant gears all over the room, including one exceptionally large one right next to the control center. There were strangely shaped gizmos all over the room, some of which had functions unknown to most everyone. The Gummi ship was placed in the middle of the clockwork chaos, basking in its own glory.

Donald stepped up to a yellow pipe, designed after the kinds used to communicate on sea ships. The pipe was meant to allow communication between the launch crew up in the control center and the pilots. Donald cupped one hand around his beak as he spoke into it.

"Hello up there?" he quacked. "Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!" He said into a large pipe

As Donald's voice echoed in the control center, one of the launch crewmembers eagerly gave a salute. The other chipmunk dashed behind the first, running to the other side of the control center, and leapt onto one of the levers, lowering it. The chipmunk planted both feet on the ground and spun around, trying to make sure all was in order in the hangar. It would've been a disaster if he had jumped the wrong lever.

Inside the hangar, pipes began to blow out steam and the gears began to spin even faster than before. The giant white gloves moved across the hangar to where Goofy and Donald stood waiting. They lowered one by one and closed their giant fingers gently around first Goofy, then Donald by the tail, and carried them quickly over to the Gummi ship, where they were dropped into their seats.

It was about then that Pluto ran through the entrance to the hangar and leapt gracefully from the balcony. When he landed, he slid across the flooring, straight into the ground entrance of the Gummi ship. Pluto was tucked inside the ship with a slight yelp of surprise.

"Pluto!" Donald exclaimed. Pluto barked in reply.

Goofy and Donald got ready in their seats as the doorway in front of them began to open slowly. The Gummi ship's engine started up, and the entire ship began to shake, mildly at first, but slowly getting stronger and more violent. The runway on the other side of the door had red and blue lights lined all along the walls until they were engulfed by the darkness.

"Gawrsh, I'm kinda nervous." Said Goofy.

"… Hush, it's going to be fine." Just as Donald scolded him, the Gummi Ship reached its mark

Queen Minnie and Daisy had come down to see them off. They stepped out toward the railing and looked up to where the Gummi ship had been elevated so that it was level with the now open runway. Donald looked down and winked, giving a thumbs up signal to Daisy.

The rocket engines began to spew fire as the Gummi ship was just about ready to blast off. The ship shook violently with the force of the engine. Donald grinned, and pointed one finger enthusiastically toward the runway.

"Blast off!" he screamed excitedly.

Suddenly a red arrow that pointed down appeared in the way of the runway. An alarm began to go off. And then, as quick as lightning, the flooring beneath the ship vanished. Both Donald and Goofy began to scream as the ship fell and tumbled through darkness, the engines trying desperately to start up again. The ship popped out from the dark tunnel just as the rocket boosters finally kicked in. Donald took hold of the controls. It wasn't long before the ship had vanished out of sight.

* * *

 ** _We're four chapters away before Traverse Town starts, and three chapters from the stormy night._**

 ** _Are you excited? Because i know, i am. ^^_**

 ** _See ya in the next chapter._**


	9. Chapter 8: Another day in paradise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

 _ **A/N: We're finally back to Destiny Island.**_

 _ **Yeh!**_

 _ **The stormy night is coming. Oh, hold on a second ... that will be in two chapters, after this.**_

 _ **Recently i've been having this strange feeling of wanting to write the ending first. I keep on wanting to write the story of chain of memories as well. Maybe ... only the intro. Weird...**_

 _ **Oh well, this one is long, at least to me. Enjoy**_

* * *

 ** _The door to Beginning_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

Destiny Islands:

Another wonderful day in paradise.

Sora hopped into the docks from his boat. Putting his hands on his hips, he stretched his limbs and breathed in the morning breeze. The smell of the ocean breezes were never old to him. He then looked up at the sky. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he stared at the great blue. Everything was perfect, right here in the island.

'It kinda makes me wonder really … I've never wanted to leave this place. Everything is great. The nature scenery. You should have seen the variety of flora and fauna we have here on the island. And not mention, it gives you one of the greatest sea view, right out of your window. Yet, that is not all. The people here are awfully nice. They all treat each other as if we were one big family. I'm not sure if I wanna leave, knowing that I'll leave everyone other than Riku and Kairi behind.'

Sora took a deep breath.

'But I have already made my choice. There is just no point of regretting something that has never happened. If we just let all our regrets got the best of us, then we would never able to do anything, just because we are worried that everything we have and cherish would come to ruins because of that action. And I'm not worried, 'cause I know, when I found my parents, I can always go back here. Knowing that you'll always be welcome here no matter how much has changed, that is what having a home is all about.'

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora then heard a voice. He turned around to see who it was and saw Selphie standing on the edge of the dock. He smiled warmly at her and greeted back.

"Hey, Sephie."

She smiled back at him and came a bit closer, looking both ways before she began to speak, as though she had some big secret to share with him. She leaned forward slightly as she opened her mouth.

"Have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit?"

Something inside Sora jumped. Riku's words began to haunt him again.

'If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, _no matter what_.'

'Get out of my head already!' He screamed in his mind, hoping that Riku's tease yesterday would come to a stop

"They say if you share it with someone you _really_ care for," she continued matter of factly, "it binds you together forever and ever, through _eternity!_ " Selphie sighed dreamily, her eyes glazing over as she seemed to forget about Sora's presence.

'Yep, exactly what I have heard.' Sora felt that himself was smiling sadly in the inside.

"It's so romantic. I gotta _try_ it sometime."

Sora smiled faintly, putting one hand on her shoulder. "Well, you tell me how that works out, alright?" he told her with a laugh, turning on his heel to go.

There was something mischievous in Selphie's smile as she replied. "Why, are you thinkin' about trying it?"

He began to quicken his step when the words came out of Selphie's mouth. He chose not to answer. If ever she asked him why, he'd just say that he hadn't heard her.

"If you don't share a paopu with Kairi soon, Riku might beat you to it," Selphie called after him.

Sora shivered at those words. He tried to ignore Selphie's comment as he hurried up the the platform about the big tree

They had agreed to meet up near the boat ruins today. That meant the other side of the island. He knew a shortcut, rather than having to go through that door all the way on the other end where Kairi had stood yesterday when she waited for him to get the supplies. There was a little cave, or a small short cut that was made from unknown when, that he could take to get there fast. Sora pulled himself into the cave and hurried through, slightly bent over so as not to hit his head on anything. He popped out on the other side of the island, elevated so that he was level with the tops of the small "forest" of palm trees that grew in the shade. Directly next to where Sora stood was a small barren tree that had a large yellow star stuck onto its trunk. Sora grinned at the tree, placing one hand absentmindedly on its surface.

Just next to the little forest was where they had started to build their raft. And that's exactly where it still was. Sora hopped onto the tops of one of the palm trees and shimmied down its truck to reach the ground. He then ran straight for Kairi, who stood expectantly on the raft, looking for Sora and Riku. Sora grinned and waved.

"Kairi! Over here!"

She turned at the sound of her name and gave Sora a huge smile. "Look!" she exclaimed, gesturing toward the raft.

The raft was just about finished. All the logs had been tied securely together to make the bottom of the raft. The mast jutted out from the center of the raft and stretched up toward the sky, the cloth that Sora had gotten the day before stretched out to make the sail. Sora smiled proudly as he gazed at it.

Kairi's smile grew. "The raft's almost ready! All we have to do now is load it with food."

"Sounds good!" Sora said with a grin. "Riku must've gotten here early and worked on it, huh?"

At that, Kairi's smile slightly faded. "Hey… have you seen Riku?"

"Oh, come to think of it, no," Sora murmured slightly, taking a cue from Kairi to look around. He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll find him."

He then took off again to the other way which lead to the wooden door, jumping up onto a rock and then clambering onto the stone plateau. This side of the island had more rocks than the other. But it was the perfect racecourse. Directly on Sora's right hand side was a large wooden tower. It had a long ladder leading up to the top, where there was a rope tied to one of the planks that tied to another, smaller wooden tower on the other end of the island. Attached to that rope was a wooden slider that they could grab onto to glide across.

There was a rickety old wooden bridge right in front of the tower, leading in the other direction over a small section of water toward the doorway that led to the other side of the island. Some of the planks of the bridge had rotted through and fallen off, making large gaps in it. Sora looked across the water and squinted. There, standing near the edge, looking out into the horizon, was Riku. Sora smiled. Riku'd been doing that an awful lot lately. He began to make his way across the rickety bridge.

He raced across the bridge, hopping over the gaps. He remembered that one set of planks was just about ready to break off. But when Sora finally remembered which one it was, it was already too late. The platform broke off as he shifted his weight onto it, taking him down with it into the water below. Sora tumbled into the salty water as the planks broke on the stones. He lifted himself out slowly, shaking the water out of his light brown hair. With a defeated sigh, Sora trudged through the water and pulled himself up onto the stone platform where Riku stood.

He looked up at Riku and grinned. "What're you doing all the way over here?"

Riku gave a start, as though he'd been in a deep trance, and then turned to look at Sora. "I was just thinking that our raft still needs a name," he told him. He put one hand thoughtfully under his chin for a moment. "Let's see… How about Highwind?"

Sora grinned. For some reason that name sounded rather familiar. He wasn't able to place it, but he was sure that he'd heard it somewhere else. "Naw, not Highwind."

"What would _you_ call it?" Riku wanted to know, folding his arms over his chest.

"Me? Well… hmm…" Sora tapped the side of his head thoughtfully. Then his face stretched out into a grin as he looked back up at Riku. "Excalibur!" Sora shouted excitedly.

A challenging gleam appeared in Riku's green eyes. "Hey, how 'bout…"

"The usual?" Sora finished, the same competitive sparkle in his own blue eyes.

"Let's do it!"

At that very moment, Kairi walked into the view from the gravel platform with a small smile. She put her hands behind her back and gave them a knowing look as she made her way toward them: "You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge." Kairi said then turned around slwly and pointed in the direction where the raft was. "The usual rules apply: Take any route you want. First one to tag the tree with the star and make it back here wins."

Sora turned to Riku as they took their places. "If _I_ win, I'm captain!" he told him cheerily. "And if _you_ win…"

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi," Riku said solemnly, without even looking at Sora.

"Huh!"

Riku smiled mischievously at Sora. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

Sora's eyes widened, panicked. He looked away, his mind racing. Share a paopu with Kairi? That meant… So then Riku wanted to… But what if Sora lost…? "W-Wait a minute…"

Kairi, having taken her position as referee, turned to look at the boys. "Okay, on my count!"

Riku leaned into the position that professional racers got into at the start of a race. But Sora's mind was still in a whirl. What was he going to do? It was too late to back out now!

"Three!"

'The countdown has already begun!

"Two!"

'No choice for chicken out anymore.'

"One!"

'I just has to win!'

"Go!"

Kairi dropped her hand as though it was a flag.

Both boys sprung forward at the signal. They were evenly matched – for now. Sora glanced at Riku as they turned the corner onto the bridge. He considered nudging him slightly out of the way… He shook his head slowly, pushing the thought out of his mind. Sora turned his attention to the old wooden planks of the bridge. He frowned slightly. It was too bad that he'd already broken off the rotted planks. Sora would have used that to lose Riku.

Riku and Sora hopped over each gap in the bridge, both of them still perfectly matched. Sora clenched his teeth, determined to win. He looked forward and stared up at the tower. It would probably be fastest to use the slider. Sora extended one hand and grabbed onto one of the rungs of the ladder before Riku could and swung himself onto the ladder, climbing as quickly as possible. Riku slowed for a moment, glancing up at Sora. It slowed him down, but most certainly wouldn't make him stop.

Sora hurried up the ladder. It was definitely a very long ladder to have to climb, but Sora couldn't stop. He scrambled up to the top, pulling himself up onto the platform. He grabbed onto the wooden slider with both hands and pushed off the tower with his feet. He tucked his legs in as he slid down the rope so he could go faster. Below him he could see Riku running toward the incline, his arms pumping at his sides. Sora made a face and began to swing his legs in an attempt to speed up.

As he began to approach the second wooden tower, Sora swung forward and released the slider, sending him flying through the air. He rolled as he hit the ground, and then scrambled back up to his feet as Riku was just about to pass him. Sora groaned. No fair. They ran up the slope, jumping from one stone to the next. Both of them extended one hand to touch the star on the tree. Their hands touched it at the exact same moment, and both boys looked at each other. Sora grinned before taking off, jumping down into the palm tree forest. As he landed in the sand, Sora rolled back up to his feet and ran as fast as he could toward where Kairi was waiting for the boys to arrive.

He jumped back up to the stone platform, nearly slipping on a patch of moss near the edge, and then leapt into the water with a loud splash. He struggled through the water as quickly as he could. Sora could see Kairi. He was practically there already! He could hear Kairi cheering excitedly. Sora smiled, reaching forward to grab onto the edge of the platform. He pulled himself up so he was standing right next to Kairi, his smile growing as he realized that he had won. Kairi screamed excitedly, pulling Sora into a hug and then began to jump up and down.

"Congrats, Sora!"

Sora grinned, his face slightly pink. He then turned around to face Riku, who had just arrived. "Now the score's one to one!" he laughed, almost mockingly.

Riku gave Sora an almost malicious look. "Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all."

Sora looked at Riku, shocked for a moment. He narrowed his eyes, screwing his face up into a frown. 'How could he have joked that to me…?

Kairi looked at each of the boys in turn, and then gave them her best smile in an attempt to lift their spirits. "Anyways! Today we collect provisions for our trip!" She turned to Sora, putting her arms behind her back. "Let's see. Sora, you're looking for one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and…" Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out a clear bottle. She pushed it into Sora's hands, closing his fingers around it. "And fill this up with drinking water. But not from the ocean!"

Sora put the bottle away, gazing over at Riku one last time, "Alright, I got it."

Bring everything over the boat ruins." Kairi said with a smile as she began to walk away to the raft. "I'll be over here, okay? If you need help just ask."

The coconuts were probably the easiest to get. Sora looked up at the coconuts. At first, he wrapped his arm around the trunk the pulled himself up with his feet. When he just a few inches from them, Sora reached out, trying to grab them to no vail. He slid down and felt the friction against his body which was burning. He landed on her bottom and what made it worse was a rock. He got up quickly and pouted. Instead of climbing up again, he whacked the trunks of the coconut trees a few times before a ripe one fell to the ground. And since it was right next to the raft, Sora dropped them down near the base of the mast.

Sora had to get into the water in order to get the three fish. For some reason, he couldn't find any in the cove, so he had to return to the other side of the island to find them. And since Sora didn't have any fishing gear on him, he'd had to catch them with his bare hands (no easy task). Selphie had a lot of fun watching Sora swim around, trying to grab hold of the fish. In the end, she gave him a small net and a bag for him to keep them in.

The drinking water was also very easy to get, since on that side of the island, behind the wooden shack near the secret cave, was a small waterfall, creating a small pond of fresh water. All he had to do was open the bottle and put it under the fall, waiting it to fill itself then carefully placed it with the fishes.

The hardest thing to do was to get the seagull egg. Sora didn't even know where to begin to look for the egg as he had no idea where the nest might be. The poor boy climbed every possible trees he could see in order it find it. And when he did, he was surprised by its size. Yet, there was only one. Sora sighed and placed the egg into the bag with the water and fish.

He return to the raft and put the things next to Kairi.

"Kairi!" She didn't look up. She merely smiled. Sora tilted his head curiously to one side and came closer. "Whatcha doin'?"

"This?" she answered, raising a long piece of thread with a series of white and yellow shells hooked into it. "I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage."

Sora grinned. "Don't worry, Kairi," he said confidently. "With or without them, we'll be just fine."

Kairi smiled slightly. "You don't believe in fairy tales, Sora?"

Sora only smiled back and left to find the rest of things.

Next was the mushroom.

"Mushroom … Where can I find mushroom?"

Sora wandered around the hill in search of the mushrooms. The ones that grew on the island were all edible and a while ago they'd even roasted some over a camp fire. If they were planning to sail across the ocean for many days, he needed to find more than just three.

Sora slid down the hill and jumped into the thick foliage that grew beside the waterfall, our secret hideout where everyone just called it the secret cave. 'We used to find it when we both kids, ever since me and Riku made it into our secret spot. When Kairi became our friend, she is the only one who we share our secret with.'

"… I haven't been here in a while …" Inside the cave, the constant sound of the waves was hushed to a whisper. Further in, the space was more open, like a great big room. And at the other end of it, that mysterious door. It was a big door, but without a doorknob or anything. It just sat there, as if in wait for a visitor from somewhere.

On the cave wall beside the door, there was a little doodle.

"… There it is." Sora crouched down and softly touched the scribbles.

'Years ago, me and Kairi, we had drawn each other's faces on the wall, and they were still here, just as how I remember them.'

Sora turned around toward a small sound. "Who's there?"

There was a man in a brown robe.

"I've come to see the door." He declared in a deep voice. Sora couldn't see the face beneath the hood. "This world has been connected."

"What are you talking about?"

The man showed no reaction to Sora and kept talking. "A world tied to the darkness … soon to be completely eclipsed …"

At that, a chill crept up Sora's spine. "Well, whoever you are, you're freaking me out! … where did you come from anyway?"

He didn't answer the question but said slowly. "You do not yet know what lie beyond the door."

"You're from another world, aren't you?

"There is so much to learn. You understand so little.

"Oh, yeah? Sora said, his voice growing as he challenged him. He narrowed his eyes at the mysterious cloaked figure. "Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what is out there!"

"A meaningless effort." Came the voice. "One know nothing can understand nothing."

Sora had been staring at the man, but now he looked at the door.

'That door' He thought. 'Didn't I see a door like that somewhere else, just yesterday?'

Sora looked back again, but the man was gone. The boy then left the cave as well.

When he left, the brilliant sunlight made him blink. The island spread out before him with its brilliant sea and sky, and what had just happened in the cave seemed like a dream. Arms full of the mushrooms that he had gathered in the cave, he began to run down the beach through the wooden door where Kairi and Riku were waiting.

'The man and that door. It feels like a dream. So, no one would believe me even if I tell them anyway. Here on this little archipelago called the Destiny Islands, there wasn't a single person we didn't know. Not even anyone from across the ocean. No wait … There was only one person. Kairi … She came from across the ocean, people said. Kairi came from another world across the ocean, somewhere we've never seen or even heard about. That's why we're going to find out. Together.'

"Sora! You're late!"

"Sorry! It was hard to find enough mushrooms …"

Winded from the running, Sora held up the stockpile of fungi for Kairi to see. As soon as he saw her face, the incident with the strange man was gone from his mind. Kairi and Riku were standing beside the raft.

"Woow. You really did find a lot, huh?!"

"Not bad for you!"

They both laughed, relieving him of the armful of mushrooms.

* * *

 _ **P.S: After the whole last week, I decided to post weekly on every Sat or Sunday. If i get the work done before that then i'll post sooner but definitely not later. I hope it good enough.**_

 _ **So what do you think of the chapter? Tell me what you think.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Our last day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

* * *

 ** _The door to Beginning_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Our last day**_

* * *

"Thank, Sora! I had something for you too. Here, it's yours."

Kairi pulled out another bottle of Hi- Potion and handed it to Sora. Sora laughed as he took it from her. "Is this all you ever have for me, Kairi?"

She frowned in an attempt to look mean. "Hey, no complaining. Be grateful for what you have." Then, as though she couldn't keep up with the acting anymore, Kairi smiled. "Tired? Wanna call it a day?"

"Yeah, we should get home soon." Sora said, slowly glancing over his shoulder as though expecting something to be there. He then looked up into the sky, noticing it was already scarlet as the sun was setting down. It was getting darker. The sky was shifting from clear blue to deep crimson.

"Okay!" Kairi said with a small giggle. "Tomorrow is a big day! We should rest up!"

Both of them walked together toward their boats. Riku had already took off for the pier at a brisk pace, as if he tried to get away from them. But as Sora was about to jump into his boat, Kairi walked toward the end of the dock and sat down, dangling her feet over the egde. Sora tilted his head slightly to one side, confused, then walked over and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while, looking out toward the horizon at the sunset. The water glimmered in the orange light as the sun was just beginning to sink and set the sky aflame.

Sora leaned back, propping himself up with his arms as he stared out into the sunset. He smiled slightly as he watched the water gleam in the failing light.

"You know, Riku has changed."

He looked over at Kairi, his curiosity raised. Her face was solemn, her hands folded in her lap, her eyes lowered slightly. The seriousness in her voice had surprised him. Kairi wasn't always like that. "What do you mean?"

He asked. If anything different about Riku, he couldn't really tell. It seemed like the usual Riku to him. Quite, keeping everything to himself. And especially the very same Riku that always like to bottling up everything he felt inside, the very same Riku who never let anyone understand what he is holding in.

Kairi closed her eyes slowly, taking in the ocean breeze, and then looking up at the sunset. "Well … hum … " She seemed hesitated when she thought of the answer as though it was right there before her but she couldn't explain it probably for Sora to understand.

Sora kept his glance on her face as he awaited the answer. "You're okay?" He asked worriedly. Kairi was becoming more and more like Riku when it came to let her mind wandering somewhere else.

Kairi looked over him when she heard him asking her with concern. A warm smile came to her face. "Well … Hu=mm. You don't think so?"

"Nope, it's just you."

Kairi looked down a bit sad at that. But then, she blurted.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go, - just the two of us!"

What she said completely caught him off guard. It was unusual to heard such thing coming from Kairi. Her words made his face turned scarlet, rivaling the sky of the setting. Lucky for him, the orange hint of the sunset covered up his red face, lessen the redness of it. "Huh?"

He managed to say.

Kairi peered at Sora with a mischievous grin. But then, she looked away quickly, returning her attention back to the crimson horizon. She giggled lightly, rocking slightly back and forth. "Just kidding."

Sora looked away slowly, also gazing into the fiery sunset. "What's gotten into you?" Sora asked her, his voice shaken with nervous laughter. " _You're_ the one that's changed, Kairi."

Her face was solemn again, her eyes having once again lowered so that she was staring into her lap, at the hands that clutched her knees tightly. "Maybe." She stared ambling down the beach then leaning forward, putting her weight on her hands, her eyes lifting toward the sunset again. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but… Now I'm ready! No matter _where_ I go, or _what_ I see, I know I can always come back here."

Kairir looked over him, speaking like she had made up her mind.

She looked at Sora with a smile. "Right?"

He looked back at her, slight taken aback, and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

'It is the very same thing I wonder this morning. Like what I try to convince myself. There is just no point of worrying about it anyway. There is just no point of regretting something that has never happened. If we just let all our regrets got the best of us, then we would never able to do anything, just because we are worried that everything we have and cherish would come to ruins because of that action. And I'm not worried, 'cause I know, when I found my parents, I can always go back here. Knowing that you'll always be welcome here no matter how much has changed, that is what having a home is all about. That is what I want her to believe.'

"That's good," she said quietly, looking into the sunset again. She rubbed the palms of her hands on her knees. She took a deep breath. "Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?" He watched with wide, alarmed eyes as Kairi rose to her feet. What… did that mean?

"I just can't wait," Kairi said, even quieter than before, putting her arms behind her back. "Once we set sail… it'll be great."

Sora leaned back, looking back out into the sunset. Once they set sail…

The sun was nearly gone now. The waves went on with their calm, soft rush.

* * *

In a world that the grass spread as far as one could see, a young woman who had her face hidden under a hood, stood silently, watching the world around her. She let out a sigh, taking a deep breath as she stared blankly at her surrounding. A plain with nothing but grass grown bored into her crystal blue eyes. The place seemed to be holding no interest to her. After all, it was just another of those outside worlds. She had been to so much that none of them meant anything to her anymore.

"The king's friends have left." A young girl voice came from behind. The hooded young woman turned her head around slightly as she looked at the young girl. She had barely passed her 12 year-old birthday with short hair of cold metal pink. The hooded woman considered her words thoughtfully before replying.

"They'll never able to find the key if he never leaves the island." The hooded woman said. Her voice was blank as if it was a simply fact of knowing. Her eyes didn't turn away from the opened field before her.

"So, what should we do? Go to that place ourselves and burst the door gateway open? Nah! The old man already has everything planned out, C. We're playing his game for years now." The young girl spoke, shaking her head as she rejected the thoughts that came to her mind immediately.

"But why would he spare Sora?! He has already got me out of the picture and so goes with everyone else. Why not Sora?" The older woman who seemed to be called as C, asked. Her voice was raising as though she tried to look for the answer for so long, yet she couldn't find it.

"I don't know." The girl only look away, staring carefree up the now blue sky. She always prefer it to the dark abyss that they were just in not long ago. Yet, wherever C went, she had to follow. The little girl sat down the glassy land then lay her back on it, her cyan eyes stared at the deep blue sky.

'The world is so peaceful though.' She thought and let out a breath.

'I wish all worlds could be like this. If only everyone would simply cherish what they have without being so greedy about others then the darkness wouldn't be here in the first place. If only they understand. Still, no one is perfect. That is the truth no one can run away from. I got a share of my problems too. Yet, that doesn't mean I'll stop trying … Until the day where the light is brought back to the lost worlds. I won't stop until then … Even if there isn't much I can do.'

"He is targeting someone …" The woman continued, breaking the young girl though. The girl pouted slightly. C always had her ways with bringing unthinkable thoughts to everyone in a not so perfect time.

"But who ?" She asked without turning her eyes from the sky.

"Can't say. We'll find out one way or another." C said plainly and seated herself next to the girl.

"I miss home a lot you know…" The little girl finally spoke up what she was thinking which caused C to turn her gaze to the girl. The woman didn't think that she would bring this up now. Yet, she listened nonetheless.

"You wanna go back?" C asked expressionlessly. Even if the words caught her off guard, she tried to make it seems like a normal thing as she hided her surprise. Emotions are sign of weaknesses and she would simply not tolerate with such thing even when it was herself. Due to how things were in front of her eyes, she would simply not allow it.

The girl shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she explained. "Nah. I don't wanna go home when every time I look around, I see people lose their home and screaming for help. I just don't want to leave them by themselves, not when I can help them."

"Must be hard. I never dare to show my face to anyone anymore." C said, staring up to the sky as well.

'Hearts are where prayers come from. Yet, I never really understand why. For long I had casted my needs aside, turning my heart away from everything. Both light and darkness. From the light, I hide away in the shadow and battling the shadow to find a way to restore the light. But no matter how hard I try, there is always people suffering.'

"It is lot easier than it seems, C. You just gotta open up to everyone. You can't help anyone if you can't help yourself first." The young girl said, her eyes sadden down.

"It's lot easier to say than done."

"You'll see." The young girl smiled knowingly.

"Maybe." C then stopped for a moment. "After all of this what are you going to do?"

"Huh?" The young girl turned her eyes to her at the sudden question. "Why all the sudden?"

"…" The young woman only shrugged in return. Taking the cue, she thought for a moment.

"Maybe I just wanna go home." She stopped and smiled brightly. "Even if we are like to be running around, fighting battle after battle, no way of telling how tomorrow would be, I glad it is that way."

"How come?"

"They didn't have to suffer because I already did for them. My parents i mean. And I wonder what that idiot brother of mine is doing right now. I have never gotten the chance to meet him in person."

"You will someday."

"You, as well, C." The woman casted her eyes to the girl and then away. She quickly stood up, straighten herself.

"We should get going." She said, trying to change the subject for some reasons. Noticing the meaning of her voice, the girl got up as well.

"You can't run away forever C. He is only family!"

"I'm not running away. But he doesn't have to know, and neither your brother. I just don't want to face anyone right now." With that, the young woman disappeared within a bright light. The girl pouted and sighed.

"You have to face it one day, C. It doesn't matter if you choose sooner or later. What will happen, just happen. You can't avoid it." She too, then disappeared.

* * *

 _ **As promise, a chapter every Sunday. I wish i could do more but my spring break will be over by tomorrow. School is back. Sadly.**_

 _ **But the story will be updated weekly as now. ^^**_

 ** _Review and see you in a week._**


	11. Chapter 10: Stormy night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

* * *

 _ **The door to Beginning**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Stormy night**_

Another different world opened before them. The crimson sky that was mixed with warm hues or orange and red as the sun began to set, was the first thing of the world that greeted their present. And then the windy breeze carried the ocean sense. Before them, a large expanse of gold sandy beach that was dyed in the color of orange. The young girl stood by the wooden shack, one hand touched the material while the other one reaching out the sky, in attempted to catch the wind.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said 'we're coming for a visit.' " A young girl walked through the sandy beach. Her cold pink hair was blowing under the soft breeze, bringing a wonderful sensation along with it to her. She closed her eyes, raising her hands up high as she took in the ocean smell.

'Everything here is perfect … almost paradise like.'

"I've never kidding of anything. I don't think I need to remind you but we're not here for games. So, stop messing around." When she was about to run along the wind, enjoy the wonderful sensation, another young woman's voice cut her thought. Even the woman's face was hidden under a hood, her cold voice held all the hardness.

"Hey!" The young girl frowned. Yet, in a matter of seconds, her eyes were glued to somewhere else down the wide ocean "Wait, … hold on a second, is that?"

She squinted her eyes due to the setting sun. There, down where the ocean water crashed against the shore, a boy, in his fifteen, with long silver hair, staring blankly at the crimson sky.

"It's him. It really is him." The girl said cheerfully. A smile appeared on her face which quickly widened as she about to run toward him.

"Rika! Don't!" The woman whispered to her harshly, hoping that no one would see them.

"What?! Why not?!" She turned her head to her.

"He can't know, not yet." The woman said simply, shaking her head as she did so. The action made the girl's disappointment grew even more.

"If not now then when?!"

"Shh, be quiet. Something is wrong…" C used her hand to cover the girl's mouth while the other one held her in place. Rika struggled out of her grip yet, to no vain.

"Don't … change the … subject like that." She managed to say.

"Someone is here. Someone evils. The aura is foul, really foul." C said in a lower voice, her eyes stared at the beach to where the boy was. Her blue eyes glared intensely at him.

"Just let … go off me already …" Rika yelled quietly due to being covered by her mouth. Knowing that the girl wouldn't stop yelling, C let go off her immediately. She tried to catch her breath. A grumpy expression came to her face.

"What was that for?!" When C didn't say anything in return, Rika followed her glance to the beach, her eyebrows fused together. "There is no way that could be him."

She said. Yet the young woman didn't move her eyes away from the boy. "C! Are you even listening to me ?! C!"

"Quiet! I never said it was him." …

At that very moment, a man in a brown robes walked into the view. Both of the girls' eyes went widened in horror. They gasped quietly when the man approached the boy. C quickly hided herself behind one of the palm trees as she continued her watch.

"No! You mustn't! No!" Rika shouted desperately. Yet once again, her mouth was covered by C's hand, blocking any noise away.

"Rika, please. You can't change what is destined to happen."

"But I refuse too, … we can't let another world … we can't …"

"You can't bend the rules of the worlds."

Unable to accept those words, Rika struggled out of her grip again. This time, with more force, the girl managed to escape. Desperately, she ran down the sand toward the boy and the mysterious man in the robe. The wind seemed to be blowing harder as the seconds passed by. Rika used one of her hand to shield her eyes away from the blowing sand as she continued to run. The wind suddenly became too strong, causing a some like force field barrier appeared, not only blocking her way but throwing the young girl back. Rika crashed down the sand with a loud 'thud'.

"Ouch!" The girl cried, trying to get up. C rushed to her side.

"You're okay? …"

"What's going on? …" She asked. There was a scared look clearly written on her face when she noticed the crystal sword that had appeared in C's right hand.

At that moment, everything started to go awfully wrong.

* * *

Destiny Island, Sora's room.

The sky had turned dark purple, now that the sun had completely set, and the ocean, the thing that reflecting the sky, had also turned into a murky dark blue violet. The water looked infinitely deeper than how it had just been an hour or so earlier. Outside, the street lamps cast their unnatural yellow light on to the road, piercing through the darkness at regular intervals.

Sora's room was engulfed in the darkness. Even though he had the lamp on his bed side table turned on, the small fragile seemed to be dying out in the pit black, yet it kept burning on, bring small brightness into the room. The only light other than it was the one that managed to creep in through the slits in the bottom of his bedroom door. It seemed that the hall light was always so much stronger than the light within his room, as well as the faint glimpse of moonlight that came in through the shut window right next to his bed. The fainting light just barely touched the many items strewn across the floor, many pieces of clothes were lying in the exact places that he had stripped them off earlier, old toys such as building blocks that had been pulled out but never put away. It was the typical bedroom of a fourteen- year- old, and especially for a boy no less.

Sora lay on his bed, still fully dressed. His arms were tucked under his head as he stared blankly out through the closed window, where he could see their island out in the distance. His gaze shifted slowly from the window to the celling, and then wandering around to some of his many toys he had dangling from the ceiling. Among them was a ship, in which he had placed some time before. The age of it, he couldn't really tell. Those two dolls which was made a few years ago, was the only one he received from Kairi. They weren't the best dolls that Kairi had ever made, but they did definitely look like a boy and a girl. It was one of the birthdays gifts that he cherished most. He stared at the dolls intently, his thoughts drifting back to Kairi.

'I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.'

He could hear her voice echoing in his head. Sora smiled, turning his head slowly to look back out the window. The night sky was getting illuminated slightly by a white blue light, flashing on and off. Sora started to slowly rise into a sitting position, his smile fading. He could see lightning flashes illuminating the sky, the clouds, and the trees of a distant island. Lightning flashed again and in nearly the same moment, rain came pattering down on to the roof.

"Rain …?"

The rain started to come down harder. Showers after sunset weren't rare here. The ocean here were usually calm, but once in a while, there would be a downpours or storms.

"A storm? Oh, no!" Sora gasped, sitting up in bed quickly. "The raft!"

By those thoughts rushing through his mind, Sora looked at the door then to the window. It was pretty late, there was just no way Riku's mother would let him out in such hours. She'd go find him herself and shout at him later if he ever thought of leaving the house in a time like this. Sora gave the door one last look before fully turned to the window. He had to get to the island, he had to make sure the raft was still in one piece. Without a second thought, he opened the window and jumped out.

"Sora! Riku!"

The motherly voice came from downstairs. Footsteps could be heard, getting louder and louder as someone approached his bedroom.

"Dinner's ready!" The footsteps were loud enough to know that the person was right behind the door. She was about to open the door to his room.

"Sora?!"

The doorknob rattled as Riku's mother wrapped her fingers about it. The door creaked as she opened the door. The yellow light from the hallway spilled into Sora's room, pouring over the first objects that would be caught, casting long shadows across the floor. The night sea breeze blew in through the open window, gently rolling the curtains between its fingers. The bed was ruffled, but no one lay in it.

* * *

 _ **So we're finally up to something.**_

 _ **I'm a bit out of idea for a moment, so the next update may take a little longer than usual.**_


	12. Chapter 11: Shadows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

* * *

 _ **And I'm back. Woa, I seriously need all the break, i hope none of you are upset about me taking off like that. If you are, then sorry. Well, to make it up for you, an extra long chapter just for you. I hope it will make up for all the time i'm off... ^^**_

 _ **I hope it will. Writing block is the worst.**_

 _ **And I have so many tests at school. I wonder why they even come up with so many ...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Shadows**_

Sora paddled hurriedly toward the island in his kid- size boat. There was a nice big reef surrounding it, so anything lesser than a hurricane wouldn't cause much damage. But at the moment, there was a raft to worry about.

If the raft got swept away …

'It only means I lose my only chance to find my family.'

Luckily the waves weren't very high yet. The raft should be okay if he just tied it good and it to a coconut tree.

The sea was calmer than it usually was during storms, which made the boating trip that much easier. The lightning and thunder booming in his ears. Sora gasped for breath as he had just about reached the island, taking a small break from paddling. His eyes lifted to the sky.

"What's that?" Sora breathed aloud, his eyes narrowing.

Hovering just above the island was a large blue-black colored orb. Its core glowed a sort of pinkish-orange color, and all across the surface of the orb were strings of what could only be described as lightning. Sora glared at it. This was no storm. No clouds were gathered, nor was the water any harsher than usual. But still, that giant orb couldn't mean anything good.

Just then, a pain jolted through his head. Sora held his head, in attempt to lessen the pain. It was that moment when he saw something flashed right before his eyes. He was no longer on the island. Even if the sky was still the same pitched black, even if the wind was still blowing rapidly all around him. Everything around him was hazily covered in a fading sense.

"What's … going on?" Sora lifted his head up, barely watching the view before him. His bare knees were no longer touching the wood of his boat but a broken stone floor instead. High above were many tall towers, but all seem to be covered in the black shade. They all shared a great color of the dark. The sky was just the same as the one in his island. Dark, sky night, and surprisingly there was a same black orb there as well. The only different between them , is that, this didn't strings out lightning but strong winds instead.

"Where am I?" Sora whispered in a small voice as he looked around.

"Sory! Sory! Little brother, please hurry!" Right at the moment when he heard a girl's voice calling, Sora could see a young girl who was barely seven, running toward him. Her hair was light blue, smooth and bright, almost clear liquid like. She had extremely pale skin, that he might say that it made her ethereal. The girl was reaching out for him, holding her outstretched hand toward him, hoping the he would grab it.

Sora reached out as well, desperate to grab hers but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. The boy was surprised by how little his hands were. They were tiny as if they were hands of a child. But before he could see them clearly, everything was hazy again. His whole surrounding was covered in thick layers of ripples. And by the time they cleared off, he found himself on his small wooden boat. He was back on the island.

"What was that?" He asked himself, shaking his head to clear his mind.

'Whatever that was, I'll worry about it later, I gotta make sure the raft is alright.'

He hopped up onto the dock, deciding not to bother with tying up the boat, and as he was just about to head to the where the raft lay in wait, his eye caught. He froze, his eyes fixated on two other boats floating in the water, right next to his.

"Riku's boat," he gasped. "And Kairi's!"

He clenched his teeth.

'What are they doing here? Are they worried about the raft, too? But where are they?' Sora looked away from the boats and searched what he could see of the island. No Riku or Kairi anywhere.

That's when something dark rose up from the ground. It was bent over, its front limbs lowered to the ground, making it look something like a giant black ant with glowing yellow eyes. It bounced about, constantly shifting its weight from one crooked leg to the other. It wasn't alone. More and more of its kind soon joined it. Sora's eyes widened. His heart stopped for just a moment.

'The shadow creatures from that weird and scary dream yesterday.'

Sora placed a hand on his forehead.

'It would seem like I'm going to lose my mind. First the vision of a blue haired girl then the strange creatures from the dream? What is going on with me? There are just no way those things could exist.'

Those creatures, they were supposed to have just been images in his mind, it just supposed to be a dream. Seeing them right now before his eyes, right on the island, made Sora wondered.

'Maybe I wasn't on the island at all, maybe I'm really at home, lying in bed, readying to be shouted for missing dinner.'

Due to his shock, he didn't realize that several of the creatures were about to attack him. By the time he did, they had already pounced on him, raking their claws across his clothes and exposed flesh. He cried out in pain and quickly shook them off. These things - these monsters - were real. The pain was enough to tell him that.

'But what I wanna know is why are they here!'

Finally breaking away, he ran to his boat to grab his wooden sword. He then spun around on his heel to face the shadow monsters. They took little hops toward him, and once they got close enough, they jumped at him. Sora moved out of the way, turning slightly in a dodge. And then he realized - they had him surrounded. The ones behind him attacked and sent him tumbling forward, straight into others who sent him back. He felt like a worthless volleyball. Sora bit down on his lip, trying desperately to swallow his fear and panic, and began to swing his wooden sword frantically from side to side.

A chill ran down his spine. His sword couldn't hit them. Sora swung his wooden sword around for another go. It gave him a feeling of hitting something but the shadow didn't go away. In fact, more and more of them appeared. He could feel his mind border on the edge of panic again, but he quickly forced it back down. Clenching his teeth, Sora spun around and started to run. Maybe he could escape from them. He stared at the creatures he had left behind, wide eyed. Maybe they wouldn't follow him. Suddenly, Sora was pushed back onto the ground by something that had hit him from the front. He looked. More of the shadow creatures.

A small, frightened sound escaped from his throat as Sora scrambled to his feet and continued to run.

'But where can I run to? To the secret place? Yeah, the secret place. It'll be safe there.' Sora's eyes widened in shock when he reached the crack in the wall. It was covered. Not by a rock, not by plants. There was a door standing in his way.

'Where did this door come from?' Sora thought, panicked.

It looked familiar somehow. White in color. Slightly pointed at the top. Intricate carvings all over its surface. Sora grabbed the handles and pulled. Nothing. It was locked.

"What?! …"

Suddenly he remembered the strange man he'd met in the afternoon. The man in a brown robe. The one who spoke weird things.

 ** _'_** ** _Soon to be completely eclipsed.'_**

'No way.' Sora thought. 'But he did definitely say something like that … But there is just no way it could be real, right? … There is just no chance…'

'Better go find Riku first.'

He spun around and began to run. He jumped down into the fresh water pond, leapt up onto the roof of the shack. The shadow creatures kept popping out. From where? Sora didn't know. They would just rise up from the ground, no matter where he went. And he couldn't escape every flashing claw he encountered. It wasn't long before the exposed parts of his arms and legs had scratches all over them. In panic, Sora jumped up onto a tree trunk and began to climb to the top. Sora looked below him, where the creatures had followed. They hopped around frantically, but none of them climbed.

"Serves ya right, ya freaks!" he shouted down at them.

The tree swayed as the wind began to pick up speed. Sora looked around him desperately. Strong wind was not good, especially since he was in a tree. Where to run to? No matter where he went, those creatures would be there. He had to calm down. He had to think… The plateau was nearby. Sora looked to the plateau on his right. And that's when he realized… Someone was standing there.

"Riku?"

Sora jumped from the tree trop to the ground, hitting the ground in a run. He dashed across the bridge, doing his best to ignore the shadow creatures. It was… Yes, it was Riku! It seemed like he was looking out into the horizon. Again. Sora breathed out hard, tired because of the run as he came to stop just a few feet behind Riku.

"Where's Kairi?!" he screamed, half angry, half panicked. "I thought she was with you!"

"The door," Riku slowly turned, "has opened…"

Riku's voice was surprisingly even and calm. Sora narrowed his eyes, confused. "What?"

'There is something not right about him. He is different somehow, but how can that be?!'

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku said as he turned to face him, his voice louder. "Now we can go to the outside world!" A strange excitement lit in his eyes.

"What are you talkin' about?" Sora shouted, clenching his hands into fists. "We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku shouted back, his voice almost trembling with excitement, a strange gleam in his eyes.

Sora was taken aback, his eyes widening. His heart skipped a beat.

'What is going on? What have gotten into Riku? What is wrong with him?! He normally gets me confuse over his wise talk but this is just insane!'

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back," Riku said matter of fact. He was looking up at the glowing orb, which hovered directly above him. "We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance." Riku sounded calm, even somewhat remorseful. As he went on, eerie dark energy gathered above his head.

'You mean you never able to see your parents again.' Sora corrected Riku's words in his thought. A slight feeling of mad came to him. 'This is just insane! You're willing to give up everything? Are you not afraid?!'

But what he was saying… "We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Riku turned back to Sora, a hint of a smile on his face and an almost maniacal gleam in his eyes. He calmly outstretched one hand toward Sora. Sora had seen this before, too. Terror had completely seized him now.

' The dream…'

"Riku…" His voice was shaking.

'You really not afraid of losing …'

Suddenly, a large black patch appeared right underneath Riku's feet. Black tendrils reached up from the ground and wrapped tightly around Riku's body, steadily climbing higher and higher. It had almost completely engulfed him. Yet Riku's position remained the same, one hand still outstretched. Something inside Sora's head kept screaming in panic, 'The dream, the dream…'

Sora ran toward him, one hand reaching out for Riku. But suddenly, his feet refused to move. He tried to run toward him, but the darkness began to twining up his body, too. A black patch had appeared around him, too. Sora was terrified. It was like that dream, all over again. Maybe it hadn't been a dream after all. Sora looked back up at Riku and leaned forward, still trying to grab hold of Riku's hand. He had to save him… Somehow, he had to save Riku…

A force pushed Sora backward, his arm thrust back toward him. Sora began to struggle, the black shadow tendrils beginning to wrap around him. It was exactly like his dream! Even the texture… The cold, icy feeling… Suddenly it felt like the ground was shaking beneath him. Sora felt like he would fall at any moment.

The darkness began to close in around him… He could hardly see… The whole world was going black…

'Where is Riku? I don't even have a clue to know any more. Where is this? What is this feeling? Why is everything so dark? Why can't he see? What have happened to Riku? To Kairi? I haven't found Kairi yet!'

A hundred questions ran through his head.

A bright gleam of light suddenly pierced through the darkness. It got brighter and brighter, until all the darkness was forced away and Sora was blinded by the white light. And then the strange feeling was gone. The white light dimmed. Sora opened his eyes and gazed around him. He was back on the island. Still in the exact place he had been standing with Riku.

'Riku!'

Sora looked in front of him. Riku was gone. He frowned, looking down at his feet, and then into his right hand. He was holding some kind of large key. The upper portion of it, where his fingers were tightly wound about it, was colored gold and blue. The length of it was silver, and the teeth were shaped like a strange crown. Sora gripped the key in his hand and looked up into the sky.

'Is this… Is this for that weird fancy door that had appeared…?

 ** _Keyblade…_**

'A voice? Hold on a second … Is it the same one from my dream early? Urgh! What is happening to me ?!'

 ** _Keyblade…_**

He looked down at the Keyblade and examined it. Dangling from the top, like a keychain on a bag, was a small pendant made up of three circles; one big circle with two smaller ones attached near the top of the bigger one. Sora recognized that symbol. That, too, had been in his dream. What did it mean?

Just then, the shadow creatures began to appear again. Sora gasped, spinning on his heel and dashing back across the bridge to the mainland. They reappeared on the bridge. They popped up from the sand on the beach. And it seemed like there were more of them!

Sora began to swing the key at them, panicked, not knowing what else to do. And, quite to his surprise, the key was striking them. It was as though the key could pop them open with just a few swings. Sora grinned. It was time for revenge. He struck every shadow creature that came in his way, relishing in the fact that he could now kill them. And every time one vanished, he felt strength flow into his body.

While it was fun to kill these things, Sora did eventually remember the strange door. Maybe now that he had this Keyblade he would be able to open it. That made sense enough, didn't it? Sora destroyed one more shadow creature before he headed for the door.

Once Sora reached it, he raised the Keyblade toward it. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it, though. He began to grow impatient, just waiting for something to happen. Sora moaned and began to run in place, restless. For all he knew, those shadow things were surrounding him!

"Agh, give me a break!" Sora grumbled.

He tucked the Keyblade into his belt and was just about to grab the door handles, when suddenly, the door opened on its own. Sora stepped back, alarmed. Suddenly, he realized where he had seen this door before. It had also been in his dream. No doubt about it. They looked almost exactly the same, and they even opened the same way.

He hesitated slightly before crawling through the crack in the rock. He ran down the earthy tunnel, his arms pumping at his sides. There was something here. Something was different. Something… had changed.

Sora entered the cavity beneath the tree and screeched to a stop, his eyes caught. "Kairi!"

Kairi was standing in front of the strange wooden door. It seemed as though she had merely been staring at it all this time. She slowly turned around at the sound of her name. Something inside Sora jumped. There was something different about her. She looked drained of energy, almost sickly. Her eyes were half shut, her arms lying limp at her sides. Her eyes moved as though vaguely aware that there was anything in front of her.

"Sora…" Her voice was slow and dragging. It sounded almost like a ghost.

His eyes widened at the sight of her, and the sound of her voice.

'What is going on? First Riku, and now Kairi? … I can't take it anymore, what is going on ?!'

She began to lifted one arm slowly, outstretching it toward Sora. Sora lifted one hand toward her as though meaning to take her hand into his. There was something wrong with her. He had to help her somehow. He had to save her… Kairi's eyes began to widen. There was something in her face that looked terrified of something…

The door behind her suddenly exploded open. Some kind of dark force flushed out like a strong wind. Sora had to shield himself from the blast. He forced his eyes open and looked back at Kairi. The wind pushed her forward. Sora looked up at her and stretched out his arms in an attempt to catch her. Kairi opened her arms slightly, ready to grab onto Sora…

Sora closed his arms… around nothing. Kairi had vanished! Sora's eyes went wide in alarm. What…? He looked up into the newly opened doorway. Suddenly, the force strengthened, and Sora was knocked off his feet and sent careening backwards down the earthen hallway, tumbling head over heels until he popped out on the other side and he was rolling in the beach sand. He pulled his face out of the sand and raised himself up onto all fours. His eyes widened in horror.

"Whoa!"

The entire island had been destroyed! No, the entire world had been destroyed! All that was left was a small spat of the island. There was no more water, no more mainland, no rocks, no trees, no anything! He could feel his face grow cold, unable to do anything but watch, feeling pathetic and helpless to stop these horrible things from happening. Every ounce of panic he had felt that night came back to him in full force, overwhelming all of his senses. His mind raced, full of distraught, unanswered questions that only panicked him further.

Sora spun around, rising to his feet. Just above him was the glowing orb. It seemed to have gotten bigger. Debris from the island was spinning around him as though he had been caught in the eye of the tornado. They seemed to be getting sucked into the orb. The whole world had gotten sucked up by that giant glowing orb. All that was left was the small piece of island, a few surviving wooden planks, Sora, and something that had come back to haunt him.

The giant monster from his dream.

It loomed over him ominously, its same yellow eyes peering out from the tangle of tentacles that were wrapped tightly about its face. Its claws, its curled feet, the giant heart shaped hole in its middle… they were all the same to the one he had seen in his dream. There it was. And at that very moment, Sora knew that this was longer no a dream. Every sensation here was real: the panic, the terror, the frustration and anger... The only thing he could think to do at that moment was attack.

And he did. He pulled out the Keyblade from his belt, gripping it tight in his hands and then ran toward the shadowy monster. He leapt into the air, the Keyblade raised high over his head. Then, with all the distraught, fragmented thoughts and emotions blasting through his mind at light speed, something inside Sora exploded.

"This is all your fault!" he screamed, feeling hot tears pricking at his eyes. Somewhere deep down he knew it wasn't true, but he needed to take the blame out on something.

The Keyblade sliced vertically downward on the monster's hand. The monster released a cry of fury and pain as the tip of the Keyblade was pushed deeper into the monster's skin. Sora pulled himself up onto the monster's arm, then grabbed the Keyblade with both hands and pulled the tip back out. He then began to half-run, half-stumble up the length of the monster's arm toward its head. As Sora approached the giant's face, it turned slightly to look at him with its large yellow eyes.

A shiver of terror ran down Sora's spine. 'Those malicious yellow eyes…'

Sora squeezed his eyes shut and struck at the monster's face with the Keyblade. How effective it was this time around, Sora couldn't tell. He didn't dare look. He didn't ever want to have to see those eyes again. For extra measure, Sora raised the Keyblade up into the air and slashed again. Had he won? He couldn't tell. He just wanted to find out what had happened to Riku and Kairi. He thought that maybe, just maybe, once this thing was defeated, he'd find out. There must be a connection.

The creature slammed its hands into the ground, sand rising from the ground with the impact and flying up into the glowing orb above them. The force of the blow knocked Sora back to the ground, falling from the monster's shoulder. Sora rolled away from the monster and then quickly rose up to his feet to see what was happening.

Whether Sora had won or not, the force of the tornado that they were caught in had gotten stronger. Sora ran to the side, grabbing onto the first thing that he saw; a portion of the dock. The monster's feet began to lift up off the ground. Sora gasped in horror as he watched the monster get pulled into the air. The orb was sucking the monster up, too! He turned away as the monster merged with the giant orb, focusing all his energy on holding on to the wooden planks.

The wind was getting stronger with each passing second. Sora's feet began to lift up off the ground. One hand was wrenched away from the wooden planks. Sora gritted his teeth, trying to hold on with his one hand as he tried to get the other hand low enough to grab on. But it was no use. Its force was just getting too strong. It wasn't long before Sora found himself high above the ground, getting closer and closer to the giant orb's surface. All he could do was reach desperately for the land that was quickly getting farther and farther away from the reach of his outstretched hand…

* * *

Sora: Lia ... Lia! Where are you?!

Amalia: I'm here.

Sora: Oh my gosh, you're still alive! You're still alive!

Amalia: Um ... yeah. Is there something bothering you? You don't look so well.

Sora: ...

Amalia: Um ... Sora?

Sora: Where have you been!? Where have you gone and left me alone?!

Amalia: Seriously Sora, i need a day off.

Sora: Day or month?

Amalia: Since when did you sound like Riku ...

Sora: Lia, stop avoiding the question ...

Amalia: Fine ... SORRY. I'm back now, right?

Sora: And you won't leave?

Amalia: Yes, so will you please stop with all of this drama?

Sora: Yes!

* * *

 _ **Well what do you all think? And I'm not completely slacking off last month. I'm doing a little co-author with Pokeevee57. And posting new chapter can no longer be weekly anymore, sorry. But I'll try my best to make it soon.**_

 _ **I think i'll get back to my other story too. For those who have free time to read, why don't you check out my other story. I know the name 'The battle of Fate and Freedom' got nothing to do with the events happening now. But I promise the actions will come soon.**_

 _ **Anyways, review and tell me what you think of the chapter ... I'll see you all soon ... :D**_


	13. Chapter 12: Traverse Town

**Hey, everyone. I'm back. And another long chapter ... for the wait. Heh ...**

 **And what is AKW you may ask ... Well I'll answer later. But if you are curious, put it on review and i'll see if i need to answer quick or later on in futher chapters.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

* * *

 ** _The door to Beginning_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Traverse Town**_

June, 147 AKW,

The town always greeted everyone warmly.

This was Traverse Town. It was full of people who had nowhere else to go, who had lost their home to those strange creatures. Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and Pluto had just arrived in the Gummi Ship. The man the King had mentioned in his letter, the one who knew about the "key" was supposed to be here somewhere.

Donald took the lead, his webbed feet smacking the cobblestones.

"You know, maybe we better find Leon …" Said Goofy, following behind while Pluto brought up the rear.

"Do you know where he might have been?

"How should I know?"

Goofy made a tiny sigh and looked up at the night sky. It looked pretty much the same here as it did from Disney Castle, which made him feel a little bit better. What with the stars going out, and the king disappearing, and this "key" … It was sure a lot of things for him to take in and that much made him felt uneasy.

Suddenly there was one star sparkling more brightly than the others around it.

'What kind of star could it be …?'

Just as Goofy thought that, it happened.

"Donald …!"

Donald looked up to where Goofy was pointing.

"Look, a star's goin' out!"

Goofy pointed up at one of the many stars in the night sky. He was right. It was definitely vanishing. Donald stared up at it, his beak agape in shock. The two friends watched in alarm as the star shone brightly for one final moment, and then vanished without a trace. Donald lowered his eyes and fixed his gaze on Goofy's face. "Come on, let's hurry."

Goofy nodded at Donald in agreement. Donald led the way, Goofy still looking wondrously upwards into the starry night sky. Donald and Goofy, along with the king's dog Pluto, had finally made it to Traverse Town. After all, the king had told them to go to there to find this "Leon". They'd given themselves a wardrobe makeover as to appear less suspicious to the civilians they were going to encounter. Traverse Town had provided them with the clothes they'd needed.

Traverse Town was very basic in structure. It looked just like any other town that anyone could find in any corner of the galaxy. But this place was where people from any world could go to. It was quite possibly the only place where there were people who knew that there were worlds other than its own. It was almost homely, but just about overrun with people of all different kinds, from different worlds across the galaxy. The town was divided into three major districts, each filled with buildings of different kinds; inns, houses, stores, and even a gizmo shop.

The first district had the most shops in it. The red roofed houses always had their lights on at night, making it very welcoming to the people who had wound up in the town by accident, or if they were worn from a long journey. It was the entryway into the rest of the town. It was there that Donald and Goofy began their search.

"Now, where's that key?" Donald grumbled, his arms folded indignantly over his chest.

"Hey," Goofy suggested, casting a glance at Donald. "Ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon."

No answer. Donald was clearly annoyed at Goofy's habit of pointing out the obvious. Goofy merely shrugged and smiled. The trio continued walking through the town, walking up a set of stairs in front of one of the shops. Donald stormed up the right side, while Goofy and Pluto were on the left. Pluto had his nose lowered to the ground, sniffing out a trail like a true bloodhound in search of his master.

As they reached the top of the set of stairs, Goofy stopped walking. Donald had turned to the right while Pluto had turned left down an alleyway. He looked first at Pluto, then at Donald, then back at Pluto. He scratched his head thoughtfully, almost knocking his new hat off his head. He then raised one hand objectively in Donald's direction.

"Uh, Donald," Goofy called his companion, pointing toward where Pluto had gone. "Ya know, I betcha that…"

Donald cast a sideways glance at Goofy and waved him off, frustrated. "Aw, what do _you_ know, you big palooka?"

"What _do_ I know?" Goofy wondered aloud, putting one finger over his dog lips thoughtfully. Unable to answer the question, Goofy shrugged it off and turned to follow Donald. "C'mon, Pluto!"

Pluto seemed to be too consumed in the scent trail he had picked up. It wasn't his master's scent, nor was it the scent of any one he knew, but for some reason, Pluto was unable to tear his bloodhound's nose away from its trail. He didn't know for sure, but he wondered if maybe the thing or the person or the creature the scent belonged to was important somehow.

He continued down the alleyway, his nose lowered. He turned the corner and passed a large set of crates piled on top of each other against the wall. He passed a group of barrels in the corner. Pluto continued to walk until he had almost reached a wooden barrier, but before he reached the dead end, Pluto stopped. For there, nuzzled between the wall and a stack of crates and barrels did the scent trail end. Pluto put his nose next to the large yellow sneaker, smelling it, matching it with the intoxicating scent trail he had picked up. Matched.

Pluto stuck his tongue out in a smile and gazed at the prize he had found. A boy, maybe fourteen years old. He had spiky light brown hair sticking out mostly to the sides. He wore a short sleeved black and white jacket with a hood that was blue on the inside and black on the outside. Around his neck he wore a silver chain with an unusually shaped crown pendant. Underneath the jacket was a red jumper of sorts that had a zipper that stretched from his crotch all the way up to his collar. As it went past his hips, the shorts became baggy and popped out like a balloon at his knees. Around his waist was a blue belt, underneath from which a long chain dangled on the boy's left side, eventually hooking into his back pocket. His yellow sneakers were almost clown-like in size and shape.

Sora.

In that dim alley, lit only by faint moonlight, Sora sprawled on the ground. There was something about the boy that reminded Pluto of his master. Maybe it was the shoes. Pluto smiled as he stared at Sora's slumbering body. He then plotted forward and licked the boy's face happily. Sora forced his eyes open and gazed sleepily at his surroundings, then over at the bloodhound that stood nearby. As his vision began to clear, he recognized the features of the dog. He moaned, shutting his eyes and turning slightly away.

"What a dream," he moaned tiredly, his head rolling back to where it had been.

Pluto's mouth shut, tilting his head to the side. The boy was going back to sleep! Pluto grunted and jumped at Sora, pushing him hard into the wall. The mixture of shock and pain made Sora's eyes shoot open. He was wide awake now. Sora looked back at Pluto, his blue eyes now open wide.

"This _isn't_ a dream!" he realized aloud, screwing his eyes up as he looked at Pluto.

The bloodhound allowed his tongue to hang out as he watched Sora use the wall and the crates he was up against to rise to his feet. Sora turned his head around and around, completely lost and utterly disoriented.

"Where am I?" he murmured as he gazed at his surroundings. He was most definitely in an alleyway. And there really wasn't much to see. "Oh, boy…"

'What is this place? I'm not sure if I have been here before.'

It wasn't even like there was any interesting garbage lying around. There was a garbage dump in the corner to Sora's right hand side, but it was very neatly kept. The lid was on and everything. Everything else in the alley was just barrels and crates, stacked somewhat haphazardly on top of one another. All he could see were walls that seemed to be closing in on him. He couldn't see the horizon from here… Sora frowned. He didn't know where this was. He looked over at the dog, which was now scratching an itch behind his ear. Sora bent down, looking into Pluto's face.

"Do _you_ know where we are?"

He didn't really expect an answer from a dog, but he had guessed that there really wasn't anyone else to ask. Pluto smiled up at Sora, not saying a word. Then suddenly, he tilted his head to one side, raising an ear as though he had heard someone far away call his name.

"Hey!" Sora called after Pluto as the dog raced out of the alleyway.

Not quite knowing what else to do or where else to go, Sora followed Pluto as he ran out the alleyway. As he reached the main section of the district, Sora's eyes widened in alarm. The neon lights from the nearby shops and the few scattered street lamps lit the town up, in spite of the darkness of night. The ground was covered by brown stone. Sora looked out into the street and at the people who wandered about. The place gave off a cozy feeling but he didn't feel comfortable at all. He couldn't recognize this place at all. He'd never seen this town in his entire life.

"This is totally weird…" Sora's eyes went wide when he saw a small white creature with a pink ball sticking out of its head, walking nonchalantly down the street among the other, human-looking people. It was then that he knew. "I'm in another world!"

And then he could hear Kairi's voice ringing in his ears. _"Suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"_

His head began to spin. _"I don't know,"_ he answered.

Sora took a few wild steps backward, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

'How did this happen? Did it have anything to do with that orb, and how I had gotten pulled into it? Was _that_ it?'

Sora's back shoved up against a door, pulling his thoughts back to his setting. He looked up at the sign above the doorway. The shop's name flashed in bright neon lights, but Sora couldn't read it because of the angle he was at. Sora backed up slightly, putting one hand around the doorknob, and entered. Maybe he could get some answers in there.

The shop wasn't the biggest that Sora had ever seen, but it wasn't extremely small, either. To Sora's immediate right was a large stone fireplace, similar to the kind one would find in a log cabin. Yet there was only some dry wood in it, waiting to be lit. Beyond that was a shiny black couch and a matching footrest. In the middle of the room was a black display case, filled with rings, charms, and bracelets. On the left side of the room was the counter. It stood out from the others, its surface being colored grass green and all. And there, behind the counter was an old man.

Well, he wasn't really old. He was probably only in his early to mid-forties. He had thin blonde hair that stuck up vertically in an upside down V-shape. On the man's forehead was a pair of black goggles, the kind that pilots used to wear in the olden days. He wore a white shirt and baggy blue pants, with a yellow-orange utility belt wrapped around his waist. He stood as though surveying his shop, a toothpick dangling like a cigarette between his lips and his fists on either side of his hips. He was hardly the typed of person Sora expected to find running an accessory shop

He turned when the door shut behind Sora, his face brightening somewhat at the prospect of a customer.

"Hey there, how can I…" The man's face fell when his eyes set on Sora. "Aw, it's only a kid."

Sora frowned, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm _not_ a _kid_!" he said defiantly as he walked up to the counter. "And the name's _Sora_!"

The man chuckled slightly. "Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? Need a present for a girlfriend?"

"That's not it!" Sora pouted at the teasing. It only made him feel worse.

"You're lost, then?"

"No!" Sora answered, the word just flying out of his mouth. Then Sora's face fell, his eyes dropping to the ground, confused.

"Well, maybe." He looked up at the clerk, hoping that this man knew what was going on. "Where are we?"

The clerk's jaw dropped open. "Huh?"

Sora frowned, biting his lower lip. And then before he even knew what was happening, Sora was telling the man everything that had happened in the past night. About how a whole world seemed to have gotten sucked up into a glowing orb. About how he had lost his two best friends in the world. About how he had to find them, no matter _what_.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something?" the clerk asked, half as a joke and half in concern for the boy's sanity. "This place is called 'Traverse Town'."

"Reverse Town?" Sora asked back which made Cid let out a sigh.

He leaned forward and repeated himself, slowly so Sora could understand. " 'TRA – VERSE – TOWN.' "

"Oh, Traverse Town," Sora echoed. He turned his gaze back onto the man's face. "So, gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps!" the clerk said, giving his nose a quick scratch with his thumb. "The name's _Cid_! Anyway… Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Cid put his hands on his hips as he continued to chew on the edge of his toothpick.

"Hmm…" Sora dropped his gaze. "Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi," he murmured to himself. He began to turn toward the door.

"Well," Sora could hear Cid say, "good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

He looked back at Cid and smiled gratefully. He was the first person he had ran into in the outside world, yet, he was nice nonetheless. He continued to walk toward the door. Sora pushed the wooden double doors open, casting one final glance at Cid, and walked out onto the street. He put his hands on his hips as he surveyed what he could see of the town. So far, no Riku and no Kairi. There had to be more to this town than just this little district. Surely, a town couldn't be this small.

Sora turned on his heel and walked down the street. He walked up a set of stairs and turned to his left, where the road was lit up brightly by a group of neon green street lamps. Sora shrugged and began to walk in that direction, and continued to follow the road. At the end of the road was a large set of double doors. Sora stared at the door, disheartened. He hesitated. Maybe he wasn't allowed to go through.

"That door leads to the Second District," came a voice. Sora spun around and saw a man resting near a set of barrels. He was somewhat old due to his hair color of mixed gray and brown. The man was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. "Beyond that lies the Third District."

Even though Sora had been surprised, he smiled at the man and nodded.

"Th-Thanks," he said politely, walking slowly toward the doors.

The man nodded at Sora. "You're welcome."

Sora hurried over to the doors, still slightly rattled by that strange man. He cast a glance back at him, slightly worried that he was a stalker or something. Then, pushing the thought out of his mind, Sora heaved open the door, leaning his weight against it. Sora passed through the opening he created and stepped out into the Second District.

It may have been just the lack of lighting that the First District had. There was no more neon light but only small lamps, lighten the place with soft orange. Yet the Second District seemed to have been washed over in shades of blue and gray, instead of neon green like the First. There were two levels; the lower one looked like it was used for large crowd gatherings, as it was mostly empty and flat. The only things decorating the lower level were a few benches against the wall and a small fountain on the wall nearest a set of stairs that led up to the upper level. The upper level didn't have much, apart from a few shops with dimly lit display windows. From the entrance, the upper level split into two walkways; the one on the right led to the set of stairs, while the one on the left led down to a large building that had a series of archways on the roof.

He walked in slowly, just looking at his surroundings, when suddenly he saw a man dash out into his path. The man's face was panicked, and it didn't help when he tripped over his own feet. Sora gasped, and was just about to run over and offer to help him, when a strange sound resounded in the air. It seemed almost familiar, though Sora couldn't quite place it.

The man rolled over onto his back, staring at a spot in the air, his breathing coming in short gasps. Sora watched in alarm as a spot on the left side of the man's chest gleamed brilliantly, and a glowing heart appeared. It hovered over the man for a moment, glimmering brilliantly in the cold of bright red and slightly yellow, as the man's frame began to grow transparent and eventually fade into a dark purple light. At the same time, something that looked like a small black hole appeared not so far from where the man had been. The heart began to haphazardly move toward the black hole until it had merged with it and then vanished. In its place appeared something that looked like a larger version of the monsters he'd seen on the island, but dressed in dark soldier clothes, complete with a shiny metal helmet. It was there for a moment, and then vanished in a flash.

Sora ran out to where the man was, searching the ground for any kind of remnant of him. There was none to be found.

'What is going on around here!'

Just then, the creatures from the island emerged in a circle surrounding him. Sora's eyes went wide in shock. They had appeared again!

'Not here too…'

Sora reached for the Keyblade tucked in his belt… Yet, it was gone, disappeared, leaving him unarmed. His heart skipped a beat. 'The Keyblade is gone! I don't have it! What should I do?!'

What had happened to it? The little shadow creatures began to move slowly forward, closing the circle around him. Sora swallowed hard.

'The Keyblade… Where had it gone?'

Suddenly, the little black monsters all jumped. Sora flinched, bracing himself for the blows. Then, just at that moment, there came a brief flash of light. The monsters were thrown back slightly, and they rolled onto their backs. Confused and disoriented, they waved their limbs in the air in a panic. Sora looked over at them. 'What happened?' He glanced around, dropping his arms, and that's when he realized that the Keyblade had appeared in his hands.

Sora stared at the Keyblade. It was definitely one of the strangest things he'd ever seen before. It had suddenly appeared in his hands… Yet, there was no time to wonder. He could do his thinking after those little black monsters were gone. He smiled, swinging the Keyblade ostentatiously in the air before charging at the little black monsters. And just a few hack and slash moments later, all of them had disappeared in black flames, leaving a wave of terrible sense. Sora's smile became a confident grin. 'Yeah! Take that!'

* * *

Just then, the Keyblade began to flash, and just as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished from Sora's grip with a twinkle of small yellow lights. Sora's eyes grew wide in wonder as he looked down into his now empty hands. It felt cold without it.

"It appears and disappears," Sora mused to himself. "So, I… I can just make it appear at will?"

He asked himself out loud.

For a moment, Sora stood there, staring at his hands and willing the Keyblade to appear. And, just like magic, the weapon would appear in his hands and then vanish whenever he wanted it to, doing both with a glimmering twinkle of yellow lights. Sora grinned, clenching his fist excitedly in front of him and then dashed down the walkway on his left. He had barely run ten feet when he found himself surrounded again by the monsters. He willed the Keyblade into his grasp, his grin widening as he gripped it with both hands. A mischievous twinkle gleamed in his blue eyes as he stared down the first of the black creatures.

"Bring it on," he whispered.

The creature leapt, its claws outstretched and its eyes burning yellow. Sora leapt out of the way, hopping right over its head. He planted both feet on the ground and spun, Keyblade flashing, slicing through the creature. He wasn't sure if he'd killed it or not, but he'd get back to it later. There were still others. He dodged their attacks, merely shifting out of the way or leaping over them. He enjoyed slicing through them and watching them vanish into black fire. Sora never seemed to run out of energy as he fought them, and as the last black monster turned into nothing but black mist, he couldn't help but smile. He held the Keyblade in both of his head, smoothing over the material. He didn't know why he had it but he was glad that he did.

* * *

 _ **So that is the end of this chapter. Something big is coming up! ^^ Take your guess. Oh, i'll drop a hint, it links to the heartless in the third district. What do you think it will be?**_

 _ **But well, i should go before Sora decides to come look for me ... ... .. ... ...**_

* * *

Amalia: Gee, glad that is over.

Sora: LIA!

Amalia: Uh oh ... (Try to escape)

Sora: LIA! Don't you think on ditching me again!

Amalia: (looking away) ... Sorry but i got caught up with work at school.

Sora: Work at school or tales about your past? And how you are being called Amalia now?

Amalia: Yeowch ... Have you been poking around my work?

Sora: Um ... That's not the point.

Amalia: Sure it isn't. But well ... I'll sure to finish that story by July so we can get back here ...

Sora: But you'll leave me alone again.

Amalia: I'll see you at least once per a month ... :( Sorry ...

Sora: But ...

Amalia: Don't worry, i won't leave you alone. Promise. No longer than one month.

Sora:... Alright ... But you better make it up later.

Amalia: Fine ... fine ... I'll try and post the next chapter sooner.

Sora: Yeh. See ya ...

Amalia: Geez ... and to think he is only a year and more younger than me ...


	14. Chapter 13: The girl with hidden face

**Hey, everyone. I'm here early. ^^**

 _ **Well, to answer previous question AKW is short for after keyblade war. More details will be given later on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

 _ **And happy Kingdom Hearts 15th birthday everyone. :)**_

* * *

 ** _The door to Beginning_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: The girl with hidden face**_

Stood on top the hotel roof, the mysterious woman with her white sheep watched Sora's movement carefully as he made his way through the Second District. The white sheep shook it fur wildly. A dim light shone from her as she turned into a young girl with pink hair.

"You know you shouldn't be pushing your limit." The woman said in all of the sudden, causing the girl to look over her. "Trying too hard and your form won't be yours anymore."

"What about you? You abandon your own humanity just to be like this…" The girl, Rika said as she stared at C. The older woman seemed to be somewhat fading, even if her face was carefully hidden under that blue hood, her hands could still easily be seen by everyone. Rika lowered her eyes to the hands. Both of the hands, they were glowing dimly under those white gloves. It was really hard to notice but when you spend your time watching her movements, you could notice it but only barely. "What form do you really have when you end up giving them all away?"

Rika said, turning her eyes away. For some time now, the people in every outside world they had been through only know C through the tittle that they saw her in. 'The Valkyrie Phantom', the young woman who hided herself under one thin layer of cloth, keeping her identity secret from everyone. She was God's servant, created only to do his divine tasks, no more to it. And the reason why they called her a phantom because she appeared before them out of nowhere and then vanish to unknown where without a single trait got left behind.

'And that aren't the only reasons. I still remember, how cold her hands were when I tried to grab it. Back then, I couldn't, I just went through it. As how she is right now, C can hold and touch anything object she wants without worrying that she would go right through them. It is only possible when she wants to go through. But to other people, they just go through her as if she is there to begin with. I thought it was a horrible experience, being walked through, being treated as none existed. It's terrible. I mean who would want to be like that. Yet, to her, it isn't like that. She wills herself into being a phantom like that. She isn't dead, but I can't say she is alive anymore. In the last 10 years, everything had changed. It makes me wonder, in all those long years, are you still the same person that I once remember? You and everyone I know …? Probably not…'

Rika frowned.

'You remember, don't you C? You once told me … You once told me that as time passes by, people are bounded to change. Unchanging, now that is unnatural. I didn't want to believe your words at first. To think that you will turn into someone different than the person you are now. It's ridiculous. How can we be someone else other than ourselves? But then, the truth hit me harder than a rock. Not only the world you and I once lived in had changed but the people inside it as well. You keep on denying it but I can see it as clear as day. You had changed as well. But sadly … not for the greater. That is what you have trying to deny through all those years. You keep saying that there is something need to be done. You just have to. You try to make it sounds like you don't have a choice. In reality, you do. I start to think that you've never seen the world that way before. The way that hope still exists, that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. You keep looking at everything with the very same eyes that saw disasters ten years ago. And with those eyes, you can never see the future. If you can't let go of the past, there is just no tomorrow.'

"You're daydreaming again." C's cold tone pulled her back from her thought. Rika stared at her blue hood for a short while. Her coldness, distance that she kept herself away from everyone, the young girl had learned to live with them for quite a long time now. Yet, it still bothered her to no end.

"What are you going to do?" Rika finally asked when she noticed that C's had taken her eyes away from the cold stone ground of the second district. A sickening feeling started to rise up in the girl's stomach. She was going to do something crazy, from that intense glance she had, it was definitely.

"There is no possibility that he is Sora…" C spoke up after a long moment of silence. Her words caused Rika to cock her head over one side, her big cyan eyes stared childishly at her before following her glance down. From above at where she was, the view that was given was clear. Rika could easily saw everything thoroughly. As she watched her surrounding, her eyes were caught at the fighting scene. There, right below them, next to the flight of stairs, Sora, fighting desperately for his life again the Heartless. With each strike he delivered, making the Heartless reared away, more of them showed up and continued to outnumber him.

"We have got to help him."

"I see your soft spot you have for strangers hasn't lessen." C let out a breathy laugh. "Yet, you even let them trick you. There is no way that could be Sora. Don't waste my time on meaningless things."

"What?! But that really is Sora!"

"You want me to believe that … that weakling over there is actually him?! Don't waste my time on meaningless game!"

"What makes you think that it isn't him? For all those years, you desperately try to find him. And now you actually do, you refuse to acknowledge his entire existence?! What is wrong with you?! Is that how you treat …" Before she could even finish voicing her thought, a gloved hand grabbed her throat and lifted her up the ground.

"You dare to question my decision?!" C asked cold, her voice sent chill down Rika's spines. The young girl tried to struggle out of the hard grip but her effort had gone in vain. The hold that C's hand had on her was way too strong.

"It's you who need to consider! … You don't believe in anything … you don't even trust in anyone. And guess what? … That include Sora as well. I thought you told me that you trust him. That he is the last hope … But look at you now … Does past promise mean nothing to you?!"

At that point, the woman let go of her throat, letting Rika drop down the bricked roof with a silent crash. The girl rubbed her throat painfully as she tried to fill her lung with air. Her eyes refused to move elsewhere but intensely on C. She knew that C wouldn't want to listen to reason that easily. Surely her words must have some affect.

'Yet, she is unpredictable, unreadable and especially almost unreasonable. Sometimes I got lucky, sometimes I don't. And what make it worse, she doesn't react emotionally to be call as moody.'

"Say what you need to ease your anger." The woman said emotionlessly, her eyes were still away from Rika. "Yet nothing will change what my eyes have told me."

"…" Rika remained quiet.

"Judgement favors none."

"So just because he is weak. You're abandoning him for the fate of the worst, is it?" Rika stated angrily as she tried to get to her feet. "Then answer me this, was everything you have done in the last ten years, were all a lie?!"

"What differences would it make?" C spoke up coldly.

"That does it!" It was her last straw. "If you don't then I will."

She then raised her right hand up the sky, mumbling some words to herself.

"Chaos of the unseen, keeper of lost souls who die

Under my command, I ask you to rise…"

Rika's right hand glowed in a bright red- pink light. In that same moment, the ground below started to ripple. It grew thicker until the whole ripples reached the ground where Sora stood. As soon as it got there, it made all the Heartless to dissolve into smoke and vanished.

"Just give him a chance … You can't just a book just by its beginning." Once she was sure there was no more Heartless around, Rika finally turned to C. A determine look came across her young features.

When C didn't respond for a long moment of silence, Rika feared the worst.

"There are just two things wrong with that." She paused for a moment. "First of all, he is not a book so his process can only be like a chard. Secondly, I don't have time for this."

"See even you can admit that he can be lot stronger than this. Trust me C, if you don't take this chance now and react recklessly then you'll regret your decision forever." Rika looked at her with pleading eyes. The action caused C to lower her hood. The woman didn't say anything at first which Rika took it that she was actually considering about her words. It had been like forever long since she actually do something like that. Her heart skipped a beat. Rika held her breath, silently praying that C would actually listen to her.

'It has been too long, there is so much doubt in her heart. I don't know whether she believes anyone other than herself anymore.'

"Fine, accepted. I'll put him on trial as how I deem fit. His fate shall be decided after that. But let just say this trial will be the only one." She finally said. A smile appeared on Rika's face quickly after as she let out a breath that she didn't believe she had been holding in for that long.

"Thank you. You won't regret this. I sure …" But, like before, she was cut off again when she saw C raised both of her hands up upon the midair.

"Darkness grace over twilight rain

Banisher of light I summon thee…

Rise from your slumber and deliver your promise of pain…"

The moment when she said it out loud, herself gave off a horrible sense of dark aura that Rika had to use her hand to shield herself. When the darkness started to clear out, Rika dared to open her eyes slowly. The young girl gasped in shock when she saw a large dark hole appeared right in the middle of thin air. And from there a gigantic Heartless appeared, risen from its darkness. It was divided into several pieces: a body, a head, two arms, and two legs that none of which were directly connected to each other and all of which could act independently of the other. The Armored Torso was vaguely hour glass-shaped, violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and had light black additives on it. The Heartless emblem was emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head was violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the hands or in other words, Gauntlets were violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The Hammerlegs were short, violet, and ends in large, hammer-like, black feet. All of the pieces of the Guard Armor seemed to be hollow.

The Heartless disappeared.

"Now let see how real he is."

"What?! You're crazy."

"Crazy is an effect of madness or insanity. Or it could be intensely enthusiastic which you know can never happen to me." C replied expressionlessly.

Rika placed her hand on her forehead and let out a long sigh.

'This is ridiculous. … Wait is that supposed to be her line ?' Her frown deepened when she saw C disappeared. Sora was going to be a knight fighting in the coliseum now. If he won, he would get his prize, as eternal protector, he wouldn't have to worry about ever being defeated ever again, but if he lost, then he'd end up in the same fate as any fighter in a coliseum, dead.

'This is insane as well!'

Rika turned around, giving Sora one last look.

'Please make it out alive…' She silently prayed.

* * *

Sora stretched his tired limbs, dismissing the Keyblade away for the moment, and continued down the walkway. He looked up at the buildings around him. Everything here was new to him. He hadn't seen anything like this before. All the buildings were painted in such dark color and bright yet soft yellow lights shone down the streets whether he went. The place gave him a peaceful sensation. Yet with those strange monsters around. He found it hard just to keep his heartbeat steady. As his eye passed over the word "Inn" above one of the doorways, Sora smiled to himself. He could use a rest. And maybe Riku and Kairi were doing the same! Maybe they were checked into this Inn! Sora pushed open the doors and stepped into the inn's lobby/hallway.

Donald threw open the doors into the district and looked around. Goofy followed Donald into the district. He put one gloved hand to his forehead as he surveyed the area.

"Doesn't look like he's here," Goofy muttered, somewhat disappointed.

Donald folded his arms over his chest and began to tap one webbed foot impatiently on the ground. He glared up at Goofy.

"Keep looking!" he quacked.

Wordlessly, Goofy obeyed his feathered friend and walked further into the district, keeping his eyes peeled. Donald followed soon after. Pluto was no where to be seen.

* * *

Amalia: Glad that over.

Rika: No! It's not over! It is far from over! Lia! HOW COULD YOU?!

Amalia: Oh hey Rika. I guess I'm stuck with you and C for today.

C: I wouldn't say stuck... I'll go now if you want ... (Left)

Amalia: Well someone is in a bad mood.

Rika: Well, what do you think?!

Amalia: I'm guessing yes.

Rika: It is yes!

Amalia: Geez, this is the thank i get for working so hard for?

Rika: Um ... well ...

Amalia: Fine, fine just spill the beans, what got you so heat up?

Rika: You know what ...

Amalia: Oh that... Don't worry, he is fine.

Rika: Only for now ...

Amalia: Chillax will you?

Rika: How can i?!

Amalia: Do i need to tell C to freeze you again? ... You know until the showdown is over

Rika: NO!

Amalia: Then i won't! So will you let me go so that i can help Sora out of the mess C got him into?

Rika: Kay!

Amalia: (Sigh) Seriously, did i create another Sora? She is nothing like her brother. Which remind me ... He got a tale to tell as well.

Rika: Um Lia ... are you talking to yourself again?

Amalia: ... Hum ... No ... (Run away)

Rika: I hate it when she does that ...


	15. Chapter 14: Dwellers of Darkness

_**Chapter 14: Dwellers of the Darkness.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

* * *

 ** _The door to Beginning_**

* * *

Amalia: Tests are coming. This really wearing me out.

Rika: You should know you shouldn't be pushing your limit. Everyone fine with waiting? Right?

Amalia: Are you?

Rika: Well ... Maybe not for too long ...

C: You are only patient if you don't get frustrated or annoyed when you have to wait or deal with difficulties.

Amalia: Hi C. Good to see you too. And can you drop with that please.

C: Why? You're annoyed.

Amalia: Need i to throw your words back at you?

C: I would like to see you try.

Amalia: Annoyance the psychological state of being irritated or annoyed. Which surprisingly you are capable of doing.

Rika: Okay you two. Stop it! You're freaking me out.

C: Tell me one time that you are not freaking out easily.

Amalia: C, be nice. And sorry Rika, I'm just a little stress out. I'll be fine in 2-3 weeks. But first i got a little something for everyone.

C: A farewell gift? This should be interesting.

Amalia: C. Stop!

C: Whatever you say.

Rika: I think something is wrong with her.

Amalia: (Sigh) I agree. But first let me get this over with.

* * *

 ** _Traverse Town_**

The hallway was empty. Along the sides were small tables that had flower vases decked on their surface, usually positioned right next to the doors. As Sora took a few steps forward, he noticed that there were three doors, each one a different color and a different type. He wondered briefly why that would be, but shrugged the thought off and continued walking down the hall. Sora looked at each door in turn and made a face. Whoever owned this inn had pretty poor taste. It was a kind of place he expected the hotel to be decorated with.

Sora made it all the way to the other end of the hallway with no trouble at all. As he came to the clerk desk he decided to ring the bell, just for fun.

"No vacancy," came a voice.

He was somewhat surprised, but grinned soon after. He hadn't expected anybody to be there. As he turned to leave, he noticed a set of brochure packets near the desk, announcing that the hotel was holding a multicultural art exhibit. Sora smiled. That explained the weird doors.

Sora pushed open the doors out of the inn and stepped back into the Second District. He continued on his way, walking up a set of stairs to his left. Apparently, it led to some odd looking building that had three bells at the very top of it. Sora didn't mind, in fact he was excited by the building. It wasn't anything he had seen on Destiny Island, which only made his curiosity to grow even stronger as he made his way toward it. Riku and Kairi could be anywhere in this place. Maybe he'd find one of them hiding in the building.

As Sora was about to open the door into the building, another group of the shadow creatures emerged behind him. Sora narrowed his eyes at them, turning slowly around. It was like they were gluttons for pain or something. He grinned, willing the Keyblade into his hands, and charged. His Keyblade clashed with the claws of one of the shadows, disorienting Sora slightly. A second creature crept up behind him and managed a blow to Sora's lower back. Sora winced as he was knocked forward slightly. Gritting his teeth, he spun the Keyblade around, managing to slice both shadow monsters in one swing. One vanished while the other flew into a wall. Sora gripped the Keyblade and ran at the monster again, this time jabbing the teeth of the key into the torso of the creature and watched with some degree of pleasure as it vanished into black smoke.

With a confident little serves-you-right nod, Sora pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

* * *

Donald and Goofy opened the doors of the inn, stepping back out into the main section of the district. Donald grunted angrily, putting one hand to his forehead and looking around as Goofy had done before.

"Hmph," he muttered angrily. "Where is he?"

Goofy turned in the opposite direction of Donald, took a deep breath, and cupped his gloved hands around his mouth. "Leeeooon!" He called out

* * *

Sora felt like he had just entered a brightly colored clock. The room before him was almost entirely coated in white, yellow or pink, except for three large segments that appeared to be made of stone. They all had some kind of mechanical function. What that could be, Sora would probably never know. What the reason for this entire room was, he would probably never know either.

"Wow!" He said out excitedly and looked around with curious eyes. "This is so cool!"

He crossed the room casually. There was probably an exit somewhere else in this building. As Sora turned the corner, he caught sight of a set of double doors. He grinned. Well, that was easier than he'd expected.

Suddenly, a strangely familiar sound resounded from behind him. Sora's eyebrows came together, confused, as he tried to figure out where he had heard it before. He didn't have much time to think, however, as the next thing Sora was aware of was his tumbling head over heels onto the ground, and a sharp pain wedged in his back. Disoriented and in pain, Sora dizzily rose to his feet, using the wall to support him, and turned around.

Even _more_ monsters! There were about ten of them all together, all of them hopping over each other's heads, regardless of whether or not they landed on top of each other. Sora gasped as they all suddenly jumped at him, all ten of them, in unison, their yellow eyes flashing.

"Argh! This again! Gimme a break will you" Sora pouted.

He scrambled out of the way, willing the Keyblade back into his hands. He began to swing at them wildly, not really knowing if he was winning. They were, after all, moving together as one unit. Sora pressed his back against the wall as he watched the shadowy creatures tumble all over each other. It was almost fun.

He could hardly help but smile as they tried to jump back onto their feet. Sora tapped the edge of the Keyblade against his shoulder before attacking again, swinging the Keyblade with all his might. It didn't take long for him to dispose of them all. It was just a matter of sending them flying to the other side of the room, slamming them into walls, and doing the best hack and slash job he could.

Sora grinned, pleased, as he glanced around and saw that there were none left. He let out a laugh, putting his fists on his hips and releasing a cocky laugh. And that's when he found himself rolling across the floor again until he hit his head on the opposite wall. He groaned in pain, struggling to peel his eyes open. He'd been hit! Sora rolled onto his stomach and scrambled to his feet, replacing his other hand on the handle of the Keyblade. More of the shadow creatures.

"Where do you guys _come_ from?" Sora wondered aloud as he charged at them.

As he took another good swing of his Keyblade, Sora gasped in shock. The monsters he'd charged at had leapt up into the air, high over his head. He stared up at them, bewildered and shocked. His blue eyes widened as they came back down, falling on top of him, claws and sharp elf feet first. They knocked him flat onto the ground. The wind rushed out of Sora's chest as his body was more or less crushed between the weight of the monsters and the floor.

The entire fun factor that he'd managed to find in fighting these creatures was gone. They were really starting to bug him. Sora struggled to kick them off of him, unable to swing his Keyblade from such a position. Once he had successfully knocked them all a decent distance away from him, he quickly scrambled back up to his feet. He got into his fighting stance, taking long, deep breaths in an effort to catch what had been knocked out of him. The energy that had once been boundless in him had finally given in. Sora was losing strength. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hang on. He gripped the Keyblade tightly in his hands.

"Not yet," he muttered angrily.

As Sora launched another attack on the monsters, swinging the Keyblade horizontally in their direction, he was shocked to see them melt into the ground, exactly like the ones he saw in his dream. His jaw dropped open slightly as they wiggled their way around the floor, flat, not allowing Sora to lay a hand on them, no matter how hard he tried. He chased the shadows around the room, jamming the teeth of the Keyblade vertically into the floor in an attempt to hit them. And when they finally rose out of the floor, Sora found himself surrounded by an undulating black wave of monsters with glowing yellow eyes. He yelled in pain as they ganged up on him, clawing at his legs and torso, pushing him into a corner while he swung his Keyblade wildly at them.

By the time Sora was through with them, he was so exhausted he could hardly stand. He leaned against the wall, panting for air, surveying his cuts and bruises. He gritted his teeth angrily. This wasn't over yet. He pulled out one of the Hi-Potions that Kairi had given him and began to drink it. Sora wiped his mouth and put the bottle away, slowly regaining his footing. He headed toward the exit of the death chamber and heaved the doors open.

He wound up in a peculiar little alleyway that was elevated up off the ground. Regaining his strength, Sora walked toward the only opening he could see. There was a drop, but he could definitely see a door down there. Sora smiled and, gathering his courage, hopped down from the ledge to the ground. He hit the ground in a roll and was about to make for the door when he heard that noise again.

By now, he knew what that noise meant. Sora glanced over his shoulder, seeing yet another group of the shadow monsters. Sora smiled nervously, waving in their direction absent-mindedly. This wasn't a good time. Not caring to fight them this time around, Sora shoved open the door and tumbled into the Third District.

* * *

Donald and Goofy emerged from the back door of the Gizmo shop and looked around. Seeing a ladder leaning against the wall, Goofy walked toward it and looked up. It looked pretty broken. The way it was all leaning made it seemed pretty unstable. Donald walked down the little alleyway in the opposite direction and straight to edge of the ledge. Goofy patted one of the rungs of the ladder before following his companion and peered over the edge at the short drop below, managing to catch sight of something that looked like a black fire fade away. Goofy shrugged it off. He preferred not to think too hard about things.

The court wizard growled and folded his arms over his chest. His webbed foot tapped impatiently on the ground. "Not here, either," he groaned, tired of the emptiness.

Goofy sighed and scratched his head. "This could take a while…"

* * *

Sora leaned against the door and breathed. Just managed to get away from that one. He smiled to himself and took his first few steps into the Third District. It looked an awful lot like the Second District, only much smaller. It seemed like this area was most definitely used strictly for performances or gatherings, considering the large, open space that lay out before him, just a level lower. There was a large arched doorway to his left, which must have meant an exit. Probably leading to another district.

After having taken a decent look at the district before him, Sora stretched and turned around, and found himself face to face with still another group of shadow monsters. He could have fainted right then and there. This was getting too overwhelming.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," he groaned, tiredly and summoned his Keyblade.

Sora spun around on his heel and pulled the doors open again, sliding through the gap back into the Second District. As soon as he turned back around to make a break for it, his eyes grew wide and he gasped in shock. The monsters that he had run away from in the first place were still there. Sora swallowed hard. Maybe there was no other way. Maybe he really had to fight his way through them all. It had seemed pretty fun at first, but… There were just so _many_ of them! Where were they coming from? And why were they attacking him all the time?

He took a deep breath before he barreled through the group of monsters. He ran right beneath their limbs as they charged at him, taking a minor cut to his forearm. He winced, one hand flying up to cover the small wound instantly. Maybe it was about time to head back to First District.

Sora hurried down the alleyway. There was a ledge nearby that he could jump up to. Maybe the one that led up to the inside of the colorful clock. Sora leapt, arms outstretched as he tried to reach the edge. No good. It was just too high. As Sora's feet planted firmly back on the ground, he was pushed into the wall by one of the monsters behind him. He gasped for air when the weight was removed. Finding that he had no other choice, Sora willed the Keyblade into his grip once again and spun around.

"You guys really suck, ya know that?" he snapped as he sent one of the monsters flying backwards into the others.

He glanced around frantically and fortunately spotted another ledge, right in front of him. Sora grinned and leapt at it, the Keyblade clanging against the red bricks as he grabbed onto the edge with both hands. He winced as the monsters leapt back into action, jumping into the air and scratching at his exposed legs. Sora gritted his teeth, adjusting his hold on the edge as he took the Keyblade in one hand and began to swing it at the monsters below him. With some effort, he managed to scramble onto the ledge where he collapsed in exhaustion.

He sprawled out on the surface and groaned. The scratches on his legs and arms were starting to sting something awful. Sora got up in a sitting position and, pulling his legs close to him, rubbed at the scratches until the stinging pain began to subside. After been given time to catch his breath, Sora crawled toward the edge of the ledge on all fours and peered over to where the monsters were collecting. He laughed out loud, pointing one finger mockingly at the monsters below.

"Nyaha!" he laughed. "Can't catch me when I'm up here, can ya?"

Sora grinned and waved, and then gave them a loud raspberry before picking up the Keyblade and slinking out of their sight. He put his fists on either side of his hips and let out a loud breath. This little platform, which was attached to someone's house ,who apparently wasn't home, was, in a sense, floating between the building with the gizmos inside of it, and the pathway that led to the doorway to the First District. Sora peered over at the gap that was between the ledge and the walkway. He backed up and leapt across, and then ran down the pathway.

As he turned his attention to the pathway in front of him, he narrowed his eyes at another group of monsters that had appeared not ten feet away. He was getting a feeling that he was going to be seeing a whole lot more of these guys. The shadow monsters leapt forward, their favorite first attack. Sora exploded into action, swinging the Keyblade first to the right, then to the left as he passed the creatures before him. One vanished in a black flame while the other was knocked to the ground, stunned. Sora slid to the side and slashed at the stunned one, finishing the job.

One left. Sora turned his head sharply to glare at the remaining shadow creature. A slow smile appeared on his face. He spun sharply on the ball of his foot and slashed at it, once vertically and once more horizontally, sending the monster flying through the air. Sora smiled, amused, when the monster turned into nothing more than a black flame in mid air.

Deciding not to allow any more of them to sneak up or gang up on him, Sora broke for the doorway that led back to the First District. He pushed it open and slid through, immediately spinning around and pushing the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door for a while, catching his breath. What was going _on_ around here? What _were_ those things? He was tired of seeing them everywhere and attacking him in every chance possible. With a heavy sigh, Sora headed for Cid's shop. He knew he would be welcome there. After all, Cid _had_ said that if he ever ran into any trouble…

"Still haven't found 'em?" Cid asked as Sora entered the shop.

Sora hung his head sadly.

"Keep your chin up," Cid said encouragingly, giving Sora a thumbs up signal. "Take another look around town."

Sora gaped at Cid in disbelief. His mouth opened and shut as he tried to figure out what to say. Go around town _again!_ But there were monsters all over the town! They wouldn't leave him alone! How was he supposed to properly go around town looking for Riku and Kairi that way? Suddenly, an image of Kairi being attacked by those monsters flashed through his head. Sora lowered his eyes and shut his mouth.

"All right," he muttered. He leaned back against the door, pushing it all the way open and stepping outside as the heavy doors swung back shut. He willed the Keyblade back into his hands and fiddled with the handle between his fingers. He stepped out onto the street. This time, he wouldn't let those monster things scare him. He'd been an idiot for letting them freak him out like that. But now…

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

The voice had come from somewhere on his left. Sora turned sharply toward it, searching for the speaker. "Who are you?"

* * *

Amalia: Four until the first real adventure ... Gee ... must it be that long?

Sora: Hey! Aren't you the one who want to make it long?

Amalia: Oh Sora. No more 'hey Lia why did you abandoning me again?' part?

Sora: The what part?

Amalia: Never mind ...

Sora: And by the way ... where have you been AGAIN?!

Amalia: (Sigh) ... And there it is ...

Sora: You're the one who leave me here by myself!

Amalia: ... You seriously need to find a better habit.

Sora: Habit? What are you talking about?

Amalia: Forget it.

Sora: Lia, are you mad?

Amalia: Why do you ask?

Sora: No reason.

Amalia: I'm just tired.

Sora: Alright, see ya soon.


	16. Chapter 15 : Residents

**_Chapter_** **_15_** : **_Residents_**.

A man stepped out from behind the corner of Cid's shop. He seemed to be quite younger, only somewhat passed his teenager years. He was clad almost completely in black, from his black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, to black pants with three interconnecting red belts, and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. The symbol on the pendant was also found embossed in red on the sleeves of his jacket. His jacket collar stuck up vertically, as though there was cardboard inside of it. Similar brown belts were wrapped around his lower left arm, though they were obviously smaller in size. His hands were tucked snugly in a pair of black leather gloves.. The man's spiky brown hair shaped itself around the collar as it hit his shoulders, his bangs over his baby blue eyes.

He gazed sternly in Sora's direction, his face never changing expression. The seriousness in his voice and expression was almost frightening.

"And they'll keep on coming at you," he continued, raising one finger at Sora's weapon, "as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." He then dropped his hand and looked away, his expression changing for the first time to that of confusion. "But _why_?" he murmured, putting one gloved hand to his forehead in thought. "Why would it choose a kid like _you_?"

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sora snapped, somewhat annoyed.

"Never mind," the man said sternly with a shake of his head, his spiky hair swishing into his face. He took a few steps forward, holding one hand out. "Now, let's see that Keyblade."

" _What_?" Sora yelled, his eyes widening in a combination of shock and rage. He gripped the Keyblade even tighter as he got into his fighter's stance. "There's _no way_ you're getting this!"

The man's footsteps came to a halt. He dropped his hand and straightened. "All right, then have it your way."

It was then that the man pulled out his weapon as though from thin air, the way Sora could. His weapon's handle looked like that of a black pistol, only longer and with a chain sticking out from the end. A pendant, matching the one the man wore around his neck, dangled from the end. Where the barrel of a gun was usually found was a long silver blade. It gleamed almost maliciously in the artificial glow of the streetlamps as the man raised the weapon and tapped his shoulder with the blade. His face changing back to one of grave seriousness, the man swung his weapon in the air in front of him, ready to fight.

Sora gritted his teeth, clutching the Keyblade tight in his grip, and charged. The man's blue eyes burned as he watched Sora's every movement, and as Sora came within reach, he slipped to the side, dodging the charge. Switching his weapon from his right hand to his left, the man smacked Sora's back with his fist. Sora stumbled forward, trying not to trip and fall on his face. Catching himself with his hand, Sora spun around and back onto his feet. The man stood with his back to Sora, just barely looking over his shoulder, his weapon in his left hand.

"You… You're good," Sora murmured angrily, mostly to himself.

Gripping his weapon in his hands, Sora sprang forward, exploding into action, his blue eyes locked with those of the strange man. The man would swiftly and effortlessly dodge all of Sora's attacks, regardless of whether the weapon came from above or below. Sora would jab and slash with every ounce of strength he could muster, yet the man would move effortlessly out of the Keyblade's path with perfect timing. The man never even attacked. His weapon remained in the clutch of his left hand, perched on one shoulder. Sora was becoming furious. He couldn't even touch the guy, and he was holding back! Not only was he holding back, he wasn't fighting him at all!

Sora began to force the man backward, pushing him over to a set of nearby steps. The man was hardly fazed by the change at all. He merely walked backwards down the steps, his eyes never tearing away from Sora's flashing weapon, still dodging and blocking his attacks. Sora frowned, his eyes narrowing, his eyebrows coming together in frustration. He gripped the Keyblade and swung vertically in the air, charging forward. The man slid out of the way, and Sora stumbled down the set of steps. He spun around quickly to face the man. His eyes grew wide in shock.

The man had extended one hand outward, palm facing Sora, and small flames began to spin into the palm of his hand, creating a ball of fire. As the ball shot out from the man's palm, Sora held out the Keyblade to block the attack. The fireball hit the side of Sora's Keyblade with a loud clang, sending the boy backwards a few feet, the soles of his sneakers rubbing against the red cement floor. The fire singed some of Sora's spiky hair, but was, for the most part, successfully blocked.

"You don't stand a chance," the man said sternly, walking down the rest of the steps slowly, his hand lowered.

Sora's eyes snapped open, flashing angrily. He leapt to his feet, his grip on the Keyblade becoming even tighter. Sora sprang forward. The man's blue eyes widened slightly. Sora's attacks became slightly stronger, and they were coming faster than they ever had. He was still able to block them, but they were more frequent and more powerful. The tips of the man's lips curved upward into a small smile. It was time to get serious. The man countered one of Sora's moves, the backlash of which caused Sora to stumble slightly and hesitate. As Sora tried to regain his footing, the man took his weapon in hand and swiped it in the air, knocking Sora back.

He winced as he tried to stop himself from flying too far back, pushing one foot on the floor as a brake. Sora clutched the Keyblade, facing the man again. His eyes strained to keep their focus on the man's figure. His limbs ached as he tried to maintain his fighting stance. He'd had it. The one final blow had already come. His energy had completely drained out of him. It had taken so much just to try to hit the guy. He was… just… too good…

Sora groaned as his vision blurred completely, and the world began to tumble into darkness. He was vaguely aware of his own collapse to the ground, but he never heard the final thud.

The man straightened, rising to his feet, willing his weapon away. He looked down at the boy as he slumbered on the floor, sprawled out, one gloved hand still clinging to the handle of his weapon.

"Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon!"

Leon turned at the sound of the familiar voice, looking over his shoulder at his young "partner in crime," a young female ninja by the name of Yuffie. He looked away from her face and back over at the slumbering Keyblade wielder. Yuffie walked over to Leon and peered over his shoulder at the boy.

"Still… It looks like things are worse than we thought. A _lot_ worse."

Yuffie made a face at the boy. What a little dork.

Standing on the top of the Accessory Shop, Rika watched the fight along with C. She couldn't help but to feel uneasy.

"Being beaten by a human. Where are your pride nowadays? Unless you're not the real Sora."

C said with little interest. This was getting rather boring in her own opinion. It was either he finished up the trial already or got beaten by it. This was taking too much of the time. And so goes with unnecessary encounters. She was getting rather annoyed by all the waiting.

"Give him a break C. Back then you couldn't beat Leon without the use of magic as well, you know." Rika countered. At that thought, the older woman stopped for a moment to consider the most reasonable respond.

"I was only 10 then." Was the best thing she could come up with. The ideas of being beaten by that very same man years ago didn't seem much of a problem until Rika brought it back up just moment ago. It was a bit humiliation when think about it now.

"So, he's fourteen… so what?" Rika frowned.

"Hump …" She didn't say anything at first. Did age ever mean anything? Maybe, maybe not, she couldn't really tell.

"So what?" C repeated the question. "So, let's see how real he is…"

She paused for a moment. The way Rika had reacted before, she knew the younger girl had something in mind already to stop the trial.

"And you are forbidden to help out in anyway of possible." She said sternly.

"What?! Why not?" She pouted like a kid who just got caught in doing something wrong.

"Why not? …" She paused and looked away. "The trial was made for him, unless you want to compete as well."

"What? No … no …no." Rika back away, shaking her hands restlessly.

"Just as I thought." C turned away. "Now let's go."

"Where?" Rika asked, her big round eyes as she stared clueless

"Well, somewhere for a better view." C replied casually which caused Rika couldn't help but to shiver at the thought. If she had meant a better view then she couldn't have meant a better place to watch him failed, would she?

"I am so not liking the tone she used." She whispered to herself.

'I hate every time you are like that. In the past, people did horrible things to you. Yet, why do you want to hold on to those things and 'repay' the same way they did. Not everyone is bad. True, you can't like everybody, it is easily known, but that doesn't mean you have to hate everyone as well. There are people out there who are willing to help out no matter what. Problem is, do you trust them enough to let them help you?'

It was fairly dark in the alleyway. The only sources of light around were the small lamp shades on the balconies of the HOTEL ROOMS. They were at least bright enough to cast their light dimly on the opposite wall and on the street below, just barely illuminating the way for Donald and Goofy.

"Gawrsh," Goofy murmured as he glanced around cautiously. "There's nobody here. Sure is _spooky_!"

"Aw, _phooey_ ," Donald scoffed. "I'm not scared."

Just then Donald felt a hand tap at his left shoulder, making him scream loudly in alarm and jump several feet into the air. He latched himself to Goofy, his eyes squeezed shut, his entire being trembling in fear and alarm. Goofy's eyes went wide as Donald's weight became a part of his own, and he was pulled slightly downward, almost falling backwards.

"Excuse me," came a soft gentle voice from behind them. "Did the king send you?"

Donald's eyes opened wide at mention of the king. Both he and Goofy looked over at the speaker. There stood a fair young lady, dressed in a long shin-length pink dress, red bolero jacket and brown boots. Her long, curled light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Around her neck was a thin black choker. The many bracelets around her wrists jangled as she withdrew her hand from where Donald had once been standing. Her bangs fell neatly over her green eyes, and her lips were curved upwards into a soft smile, a smile that deepened slightly as she looked at Donald and Goofy, her hands folded in front of her.

The court wizard slid from Goofy's shoulders and looked up into the young woman's face.

"Yeah," he said with a nod and salute. "Are you… Aerith?"

The young lady smiled warmly at them.

* * *

Amalia: Ha, 13 days and it's finally over. Tests are offically over.

C: Thirteen? Nice number.

Rika: Oh that's great. Glad to have you back.

Amalia: Yeah, good to be back. Although i think i fail Biology ... or not ...

C: So?

Amalia: I'm just going to ignore you since life means nothing to you anymore.

Rika: Anyways. YOU NEED TO STOP THIS MADNESS LIKE RIGHT NOW!

Amalia: Touché

Rika: Lia!

Amalia: Fine fine fine.

Rika: Really just like that?

Amalia: Give me like at least a month ... I have a holiday to attend to.

Rika: What? A month would be so long.

Amalia: So long? Okay, so long. I need sometimes off after test. So see you later.

C: I think the history and biology tests mess with her brain cells

Rika: C! That's not nice. Although maybe.

C: Well Lia always like to find something to mess around. So just leave her be to let her finish the job done.


	17. Chapter 16: The keyblade

_**Chapter 16: The Keyblade**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

* * *

 ** _The door to Beginning_**

* * *

" _Come on, lazy bum. Wake up!"_

Sora groaned, sitting up slowly, rubbing the spot that ached on the back of his head. He shook his head vigorously from side to side as he peeled his blue eyes open, one after the other.

'Ouch! That hurts.'

The vision he saw before him had to have been the greatest but most pleasant surprise of his life.

Standing with her hands on her hips by the bedside was Kairi, staring down at him with a slight smile on her face, her head tilted to one side. She leaned forward slightly as soon as Sora's eyes opened. "You okay?"

'Kairi?! She is here!?' Excitement raced inside his heart.

His hand dropped from the back of his head, propping himself up with both hands. He smiled and nodded at Kairi. "I guess…"

Kairi straightened, one hand dropping from her waist, all her weight shifted to one leg. She looked away, out the nearby window as her smile slightly faded. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," she said coolly. "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

'What does that suppose mean?' Sora's eyebrows came together in confusion. 'What is she talking about? That doesn't sound like the Kairi I know at all. What is going on?!'

In spite of his confusion, Sora smiled at her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi."

Her head snapped around to look at Sora, confused. "'Kairi'?" she echoed, turning around to face him completely, both hands back on her hips. "Who're you talking about? _I'm_ the great ninja Yuffie."

Sora blinked in confusion, taken aback. ' _What?'_

He shut his eyes and shook his head vigorously from side to side, waking himself up and clearing his head. After a moment, he reopened his eyes. There really was no Kairi here. Only a girl with short, black hair with a white headband and purple-gray eyes. She was dressed in a green sleeveless midriff top that had blue straps going over her shoulders. Her neck was wrapped in a long yellow scarf that draped over her shoulders. Her arms were wrapped in black fishnet sleeves, disconnected from her top, and were encased in a pair of brown leather gloves at the hands. She wore a pair of white shorts with a blue belt hanging loosely around her waist, and her legs were wrapped in long white stockings that never touched the hem of her shorts, but did slip into her brown boots.

'Wait … that isn't Kairi …'

The girl named Yuffie smiled helplessly at Sora, leaning forward slightly to look carefully into his face. She tilted her head to one side thoughtfully as she looked at him. After a moment she sighed and turned to look over her shoulder.

"I _think_ you might've over _done_ it, Squall," she called.

A man stepped out from the shadows of the room. Sora narrowed his eyes. The man from earlier that he had fought. But he looked much calmer now than he had then, except for the slight annoyance that tainted his face as he looked at Yuffie.

"That's _Leon_ ," he corrected her sternly.

Sora's attention drifted slightly, as his eyes caught sight of a familiar object propped up against the wall near Leon. "The Keyblade…"

"Yeah," Yuffie said slowly, moving toward Leon. She raised one finger in the air as though to make a point. "We had to get it _away_ from you to shake off those creatures." She stopped and spun around to face Sora once she was lined up with Leon, putting her hands on her hips. "Turns out, _that's_ how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," Leon said matter-of-factly as he folded his arms over his chest. "But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that _you_ of _all_ people are the chosen one."

'There is mocking within his tone, exactly like Riku. … Riku, Kairi, where are you? Are you alright?'

Sora looked up at Leon and narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He watched as Leon bent over and took the Keyblade into his grip, then swung it once horizontally in the air. Almost instantaneously, the Keyblade broke into bright white lights, vanishing from Leon's grip and reappearing in Sora's. Sora's eyes widened in surprise as the Keyblade appeared with a brilliant flash of light in his hand. He then smiled slightly and raised the Keyblade in the air, examining it.

"Well," Leon sighed as he took a few steps in Sora's direction. "I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Putting the Keyblade down in his lap, Sora looked up at Leon, somewhat angry. For one thing, what in the world was that supposed to mean? And for another…

"Why don't you start making sense!" Sora yelled. "What's going on here?"

* * *

"Okay," Aerith said as she seated herself on the edge of the hotel bed. "You know there are many other worlds out there, besides your castle and this town, right?"

"Yeah," Donald replied with a firm nod as he shut the door of the HOTEL ROOM behind him. He trotted into the center of the room to join Goofy where he stood.

"But they're supposed to be a _secret_ ," Goofy remarked, whispering in a small voice.

He put his gloved hands over his mouth. Had he somehow given it away? Yet, he had promised the queen he wouldn't. So much for protecting the world border. Aerith smiled at the captain.

"They've _been_ secret," she assured him gently, lessening his worries "because they've never been connected. Until now." Aerith's expression changed to that of a more solemn nature. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "When the Heartless came, everything _changed_."

* * *

"The Heartless?" Sora echoed, confused.

"The ones who attacked you," Yuffie told him, seating herself next to Sora on the edge of the bed. "You remember?"

He gave Yuffie a firm nod. Of _course_ he remembered. They'd only attacked him in a dream, on his own island, and chased him all over this unusual new town. Those things had almost _killed_ him at one point. It was hard to forget things like that. Like it was hard to forget something that appeared almost out of everywhere he went and tried kill him whenever they had the chance.

"Those without hearts," Leon said bluntly.

'Well, duh!' As if he couldn't have figured that out for himself. It was just a _little_ bit obvious, considering they were called the "Heartless". Creature without a heart of its own. Sora gave Leon a funny look, having half a mind to say it out loud. Leon had his head turned slightly so he was looking out the window, not seeing the face Sora had made. It was a good thing, Sora supposed, considering that Leon _had_ been the one who won the fight. Just remembering his loss both annoyed and saddened him. It even made the bump on his head still sting. At that point, he didn't have the right to voice his annoyance.

"The darkness in people's hearts," Yuffie continued, leaning back slightly as she ignored Leon's feeble little note. " _That's_ what attracts them."

"And there is darkness," Leon finished, tearing his eyes away from the window and looking back down at Sora, "within every heart."

Sora looked up at Leon, and then turned his gaze to the floor. He was still completely confused. Darkness in hearts… What did any of that have to do with what was going on? Just as Sora was about to ask a question, Yuffie's voice suddenly rang out, almost causing Sora to jump.

"Hey," she said, almost cheerfully. "Have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy echoed as he thoughtfully put one gloved hand under his chin.

Aerith nodded. "He was studying the Heartless," she explained. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked, holding his palms outward as though ready to receive a stack of papers from Aerith. Maybe those reports could help them with a way to stop the Heartless from taking away people heart.

Donald folded his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes and tapping one webbed foot on the floor impatiently. As far as Donald knew, a report wasn't exactly what they had come to Traverse Town for. They had come to talk to Leon. On the other hand, it could prove useful for whenever they may run into the Heartless creatures that she was talking about. Maybe having that report wouldn't be so bad. Yet, he still couldn't help but to feel anxious. They were wasting time here nonetheless. It wasn't the mission they were sent to do.

The young woman frowned slightly, and shook her head sadly from side to side. "Its pages are scattered _every_ where," she told them sadly.

" _Scattered?_ " Donald exclaimed in alarm, dropping his arms to his sides and looking at Aerith as though she was out of her mind. What did she mean by scattered? What could have happened to a stack of papers!

She looked over at the duck and nodded solemnly. "To many worlds."

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em," Goofy offered, thumping one fist into the palm of his other hand as the idea occurred to him. A classic Goofy's grin spread across his dog face.

Both Donald and Aerith nodded, the smile returning to Aerith's face. "Yes," she said excitedly. "Those were my thoughts _exactly_."

"We've gotta find him, quick!" Goofy exclaimed, ready to head for the door.

"Wait!" Donald yelled at Goofy with a loud stomp of his webbed foot on the floor, turning the attention of the group back to him. "First we need that 'key'!"

Goofy blinked a few times in confusion, before remembering what Donald was talking about. Donald frowned. There were times when he really just wanted to smack Goofy upside the head for his denseness, and as it happened, this was turning out to be one of those times. Before Donald could even threaten to act, Aerith's voice broke through Donald's train of malicious thought.

"That's right," she said calmly. "The Keyblade."

* * *

Sora's eyes dropped so that he was looking down at the Keyblade in his lap. He picked it up with one hand and held it up in the air. "So… _this_ is the key," he breathed, somewhat in awe as he examined the Keyblade up and down once again.

Yuffie grinned and glanced over at Sora. "Exactly!" she said with a nod.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon said, turning on his heel and walking to the other side of the room. He glanced at Sora over his shoulder. "That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter _what_."

'Well that doesn't make much sense. Why do they want to go after something they are afraid of? Doesn't it suppose to be the other way around.'

Putting the Keyblade back down, Sora's smiling face faded. "Well, I didn't ask for this," he murmured, his gaze on the Keyblade turning from a look of awe to one of remorse.

'All I ever want to do is to travel to different world with my friends and find my parents again.'

"The Keyblade _chooses_ its master," Yuffie said with a shrug. "And it chose _you_." She looked over at Sora with that, trying to make the situation sound like he had been the winner of a grand prize.

"So, tough luck," Leon continued apathetically, leaning against a door near the opposite wall.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at Leon. That sure hadn't helped. She turned to look back at Sora, ready to apologize for Leon and for his being, well, the way he was.

"How did all this _hap_ pen?" Sora asked her, turning his blue eyes fiercely into her face. Yuffie was taken aback somewhat by the stern gaze in his eyes, then watched his face cloud over with confusion as he looked away. "I remember being in my room…" Suddenly he jumped to feet and gasped, his eyes suddenly wide with horror. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi…" The names of his friends had barely come out in a whisper.

"You know what?" came Leon's voice from the doorway.

Sora's gaze set on Leon, waiting to hear what he had to say. Leon turned his head so he and Sora were looking at each other full in the face for just a moment, only to have Leon look away again, folding his arms over his chest. He shut his blue eyes as though it were painful.

"I really don't know."

His face fell at the words. Leon really didn't care much for tact, now did he? Sora fiddled with the handle of the Keyblade between his fingers, his eyes lowered to the ground. So… what was he to do _now_? He looked over at Yuffie, who was looking at Leon as though trying to figure out what made him tick. Sora then began to move around the room. It had just occurred to him that he had no idea where they were. Not that he knew much of anything about this weird town.

The room seemed to be dominated by shades of green. The walls and the doorways were the most obvious. The rest of the colors in the room simply complemented them. The decorations and furniture were quite simple, almost homely. There were small pictures in wooden frames hanging on the walls, and right above the doorway in which Leon was leaning was a green cuckoo clock. A wooden bird rocked back and forth as it ticked the seconds away. Between the center of the room and another doorway was a round wooden table with a pitcher of water on top. This doorway had the number two inscribed in gold on its surface. Sora narrowed his eyes at the gold inscription. _That_ was weird…

"Where are we, by the way?" Sora asked sheepishly as he looked around.

Yuffie looked over at Sora and smiled. "We're at the Second District inn," she told him casually. She rolled her eyes slightly and let out a light laugh. "We don't exactly have our own place to hide you, so we figured that the inn would be a good place."

Sora nodded like he understood (though he didn't) as he continued to look around. He noticed that there were three doors in the room, total. One seemed to lead to the outside, while the other two must have led to more of the hotel. Leon was blocking the way through one, so Sora walked toward the other.

"It's dangerous out there," Leon warned as Sora was about to put his hand on the knob. "Don't wander off."

Sora looked over at Leon, annoyed. Why should he have to listen to him? He wasn't a little kid anymore! Sora grabbed hold of the handle and began to turn it. It was then that he realized it was locked. Somewhat shocked, Sora began to rattle the doorknob, hoping that it was just stuck. After a moment, Sora began to whack the door with his Keyblade.

"O – pen – up!" he yelled with each strike. "Let – me – out!"

"Just can't sit still, can you?" Leon called again, putting one hand on his forehead as though he was getting a headache.

Yuffie smiled helplessly in Sora's direction. "Hey, think of this as an _adventure_!" she called out, trying to make Sora feel better.

An adventure? This was far worse than what he would call an adventure. With his friends were missing and himself being almost hunted down by those Heartless creatures, he didn't feel like it was an adventure at all. It was supposed to be fun and joyful. Just anything but this.

He was confused at first, but then slowly his mind cleared. Yeah, this was an adventure, Sora decided to himself with a small nod. Just like the kind… that Riku had always wanted to go on. His spirits dropped. He had to find Riku and Kairi before anything else. Deciding that he wouldn't be let out without Leon's consent, Sora dragged himself back to the bed and seated himself next to Yuffie. She let out a small, nervous chuckle as she tried to think of something else that might cheer him up.

"I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks," she offered hesitantly. "Give it a try the next time you find a treasure chest or door lock!"

Sora slowly turned his head to look over at Yuffie. What? It didn't take long for Sora to figure out that she was serious, but just as Sora was about to see if he could unlock that doorway, Leon raised his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you," he told Sora sternly. "You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?" Sora echoed suspiciously. For _what_?

Leon looked straight into Sora's eyes, sending a slight chill up and down his spine. "To fight for your life."

The words began to echo in Sora's head, his heart jumping into his throat. His eyes dropped to the floor as his mind raced. To fight for his life…

"Are you ready?" Leon continued.

Sora slowly raised his eyes and looked back at Leon. There was an almost condescending look in Leon's face. It was like he really didn't think that Sora could handle being the bearer of the Keyblade. Not able to take the fact that there was so much that he'd have to do. Narrowing his eyes at Leon, Sora nodded, determined to prove to Leon that he could do this job.

"I'm ready!" he said, rising from his seat and walking up to Leon.

Leon nodded, the expression in his face lightening slightly as he turned to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

As Sora was about to ask about the "other visitors", Yuffie suddenly jumped to her feet and took a few wild steps backward, pointing at something in front of her. "Leon!"

His eyes shot wide open as he looked where Yuffie was pointing. Sora whirled around to look at what was there. There, in the spot that Yuffie had pointed to, appeared an armored Heartless. Sora jumped in alarm. He hadn't fought an armored one before…

Leon stepped forward, willing his weapon into his grip. "Yuffie, go!"

Aerith, Donald and Goofy headed for the door, Donald more or less leading the way. As he reached forward to grab hold of the doorknob and open the door, it burst open, smacking Donald straight into the wall with a loud quack. Yuffie ran past Aerith without a word, her eyes wide. Aerith gasped at the sight.

"Yuffie?"

The young ninja ran straight for the door that led back into the hallway, not even looking at Aerith once. Aerith bit her lip and ran quickly after her companion. Goofy looked first at Aerith as she ran out the door, then back to where he had last seen Donald. What should he do now?

Meanwhile, in the other room, both Leon and Sora stood ready with their weapons in hand. Leon took a practice swing in the air. "Sora, let's go!"

Leon charged at the armored Heartless and swung his blade with all his might, sending the monster crashing through one of the hotel room windows and up against the opposite wall in the alleyway. He led the way, running through the broken window and jumping out, planting both feet firmly on the ground in the alleyway. Sora gripped the Keyblade and swallowed hard before following Leon out the window. And so it began.

Goofy and Donald hadn't gone anywhere. Goofy pushed the door shut and looked over at Donald warily. The force of the door flying open had pushed Donald so hard into the wall that he had been embedded in the plaster of the wall. Goofy merely looked at him for a while, before it occurred to him to help his friend out.

* * *

Amalia: Ah, the sweet smell of summer break.

Sora: I didn't know summer has a smell.

Amalia: Oh hey Sora. How are you?

Sora: Fighting for my life that how.

Amalia: Oh that. It's only just the beginning.

Sora: You mean there is more.

Amalia: You said it.

Sora: Lia!

Amalia: Hey don't throw it all down my head. It's not my fault alone.

Sora: But I'm still blaming you.

Amalia: C'mon Sora. Act like your age for once.

Sora: Noooooooo


	18. Chapter 17: The Invasion

_**A/N : I don't know why suck in an emotional break down help me write a lots, but as long it gets the work done, I guess. I hope this chapter is good. But i guess consider on the bright side 5000 words is quite something right? I hope the extra long chapter will make it up to two week absent. **_

_**Review and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.**_

* * *

 ** _The door to Beginning_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: The Invasion**_

"Don't bother with the small fry," Leon told Sora as he quickly began to dispose of the Heartless that got in his way. "Find the leader!"

Sora nodded firmly, taking a few slashes at the nearest Heartless to make room for himself. These things were definitely tougher than the ones Sora had been fighting earlier. These ones were taller; they were just about his height. They stood upright in their flashy purple armor, their yellow eyes glowing maliciously from out of the shadows of their shiny metal helmet.

'Wait … hold on this isn't a small fry. It's a big fry, … no a really big fry with hard metal- covered Heartless!'

Leon looked over his shoulder at Sora. "Let's go!"

With that, both Sora and Leon made a break for it. Sora made sure to keep an eye on Leon, since it seemed he knew where to go. He didn't mind so much; Leon was an amazing fighter. He swung his weapon with ease at the Heartless who made any sort of charge at him, knocking them away. Sora took a cue from him, doing the same to the Heartless that came at him.

They fought their way down a hallway and burst through the door on the end, their weapons flashing, slicing through countless Heartless. Leon led the way through Second District, his attention divided between finding some sort of leader, fighting the Heartless, and keeping an eye on the young Keyblade master. As Leon hacked through a thick group of Shadows, he glanced around Second District and frowned.

"No leader here," he called to Sora, taking a swing at another Heartless and then running toward the doorway that led to Third District.

Sora leapt into the air, trying to break away from a set of Heartless that had surrounded him. He hacked at them angrily, and then spun around to look for Leon. His eyes widened when he realized that he had vanished. "Leon?"

'Great! Now how am I supposed to know what is a leader …?"

He spun around in place, looking around. Where had Leon gone? Sora looked over at the army of Heartless before him and swallowed hard. This wasn't good. He took a few steps backward as the Heartless slowly advanced toward him. Sora gritted his teeth, adjusting his hold on the Keyblade, and charged forward, taking a good swing at the line of advancing Heartless. As they were knocked backward and crashed into the others behind them, Sora spun on his heel and began to run.

He didn't have a clue as to where he was headed. He merely decided that he'd go wherever instinct told him to go. When he found himself confronted by a wall, he merely turned to whichever direction he could and continued. Even when more Heartless popped up before him, he merely swung the Keyblade left and right, slashing at them, and kept running. Whether or not those Heartless had been defeated, he would probably never know. When Sora found himself in front of a door, he charged through it and tumbled out on the other side. Clambering back up to his feet, Sora ran back to the door and closed it.

Taking a deep breath, Sora turned around slowly and looked around. Looked like he'd ended up in Third District. Maybe this was where Leon had gone. He hoped. Sora took a few hesitant steps forward and cupped one hand around his mouth.

"Leon!" he yelled into the seemingly empty area.

When no answer came, Sora clenched his fists and ran into the district. He was by himself all over again and he liked it no bit.

* * *

Goofy ran out toward the ledge of the small balcony they'd ended up on, nearly toppling over the edge. They were elevated high off the ground, too high to hope for a decent escape. He looked around him, finding that they'd tumbled into Third District. Down below the balcony Goofy could see the doorway between Second District and Third, as well as the figure of a young boy running further into the district. The captain then turned around as Donald approached him. As they looked on, a pair of Heartless appeared before them, trapping them in the corner of the balcony.

"Gawrsh," Goofy muttered as he pulled out a large shield with the king's symbol on the front and cowered slightly behind it. His gaze shifted from one armored Heartless to the other, and back again.

"Are _these_ the Heartless guys?"

He asked.

Donald pulled out his mage's staff, gritting his teeth and tapping one webbed foot impatiently on the floor as he glared at the Heartless in front of them. He got into a fighting stance, tapping his staff on his shoulder and then swinging it in the air before him like a sword. He glanced back at Goofy.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" He announced, readying to fight the creature off.

As Donald raised his staff to cast his Fire spell, the Heartless charged. Before either of them knew it, both Donald and Goofy found themselves flying in the air. They screamed uncontrollably as they spun around in the air, their arms flailing and their legs kicking wildly at nothing.

* * *

As Sora wandered into the middle of Third District, he glanced around warily. No Leon here either. Then where in the world had he gone? Just then, he heard screaming coming from above. Confused, he looked up into the sky. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped open. For up in the sky, he could see two figures; what seemed like a large white duck and a tall dog, flailing their limbs in the air as they fell out of orbit. They… They were coming straight at him!

'Uh oh …' He thought. They were going to fall on top of him. He had to get out of the way before that!

His gaze fixated on their bodies as they fell, Sora tried to move out of the way, but to no avail. Within moments, the two figures had fallen on top of him, and all three toppled to the ground, the wind knocked out of their lungs. Sora gasped for air and groaned, trying to raise himself from out of the bottom of the pile. He looked over at the Keyblade, clutched in his right hand and splayed across the ground before him, and sighed, relieved that no one had landed on it. That probably would've hurt them something awful. Then, with a short glance at the dog and duck that had landed on top of him, Sora rolled his eyes and groaned in pain.

The duck shook his head vigorously from side to side, while his companion tried to get his head on straight. As the dizziness and shock subsided from their minds, both Donald and Goofy glanced down at Sora, then at the key he held out in one hand. Their eyes opened wide at the sight of it.

" _The key_!" they yelled in unison. Both were very happy over their finding.

Sora looked up at them slowly, lifting the Keyblade slightly for them to see. A small, confused smile appeared on his face as he once again attempted to rise to his feet. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, pulling the trio back down onto the ground with a thud. Sora, being on the bottom, winced in slight pain as the weight of the dog and duck fell onto him once again. He pried his eyes open and looked around. As the three glanced around in shock, they saw a series of pillars start to appear, blocking the exits out of Third District. All but the large arched doorway.

Once the ground stopped shaking, all three jumped to their feet and ran toward the doorway, and all three began to bang their fists on the wooden doors. Sora narrowed his eyes at it, taking the Keyblade and swinging it straight into the door. Nothing. He thought the Keyblade could open all sort of lock. Sora stomped one foot on the ground, cursing his bad luck, and then spun around on his heel.

Right then, a large group of the armored Heartless appeared, jumping about with their armor clanking metallically against itself, their yellow eyes glowing viciously from within the shadows of their helmets. Sora groaned angrily. Leon was right. This was never going to end. As long as he was wielding the Keyblade … As long as he had the Keyblade… this would never come to an end … This was beyond annoying. He clutched the Keyblade with both hands and charged.

Donald and Goofy looked over at Sora, watching him run forward and swing the Keyblade viciously at the army of Heartless. Goofy looked down at Donald.

"Y'know, I think we oughta help him," he suggested, grabbing onto his shield as he watched the poor boy fought for himself.

"For once, you're right," Donald agreed, raising his staff and starting up a spell.

At first, Sora didn't notice that they were helping him. As he fought his way through the Heartless, he took a bit of time to watch them. The dog didn't seem like he would be able to fight, since all he was holding was a shield, but Sora was surprised to watch him barrel through the swarms of Heartless with his shield, and whacking them with the edge of it. As for the white duck, he seemed to mostly stand back and cast magic spells. He did, however, run into the action with his magic staff flailing, working as quite an effective weapon. Sora couldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. Who could have thought it that a shield and staff could be such great weapon to use in battle.

"Look out!" someone yelled in a hoarse duck voice.

Sora turned his head and noticed, almost a moment too late, that one of the armored Heartless had snuck up on him from behind. His eyes went wide in shock, trying to get his feet to move him out of the way. He swung the Keyblade clumsily, losing his balance and falling onto his butt. That's when it happened. A shield popped out from the corner of Sora's eye, knocking the Heartless out of the way. Goofy stepped into Sora's field of vision and looked over at him. He extended one gloved hand toward Sora.

"You okay?" he asked, offering to help Sora to his feet.

"Yeah," Sora said hesitantly, taking hold of Goofy's hand and rising to his feet. "Thanks."

The dog captain smiled at Sora and gave him a thumb up. Sora smiled back. The dog seemed to be very friendly. Just as he was about to introduce himself, a loud, almost incomprehensible voice resounded from the other side of the arena.

* * *

"Uh oh … You might over done it with the test C" Rika said, looking over the edge. The big one might not show up yet, but from the look of things, everything already seemed to be out of control already. With how beaten Sora was at the moment she wasn't sure if he could even last long enough to even encounter that Heartless of a trial set out for him.

"May be. But that doesn't mean I'll change anything." The older woman walked next to Rika as the two of them gazed down the Third District.

'That's right, you're never willing to back down from anything. You never care how much the consequences mean anyways. But it isn't the same this time. How can you just let other people face danger on all the behave of your cause? It's just cruel and really heartless of you. It's not too late to turn back. But why won't you? Why do you have to make people feel the same pain you are having? Why do you have to force anyone to face that pain?! Why?!'

"A bit too cruel, don't you think?" After some moments of silence, the young girl finally spoke up.

"So?" C replied with little interest.

'… Just like I thought … You don't care about anything in this world anymore …'

"You're willing to hurt them? Even THEM?!" The carelessness of the older woman seemed to tick her off. How could she just turn her back against those who once help her? It wasn't like she never know them to begin with. How could she be acting like this toward them.

"It's not like they're gonna die."

"Right …" Rika rolled her eyes, clearly not believing how little the older woman had put her care into the sake of other people's lives.

"What I wanna know is why they're after the 'key'?

"Is that all what you have in mind now!?"

"Do I have to spill it out?! The REAL SORA can't wield the keyblade! REMEMBER RIKA?! Or do I have to remind you that?!"

'Of course, I remember. The real Sora was forbidden to have his own keyblade. His parents feared that the power would overwhelm him one day. And they believed that he doesn't need power. As long as they still existed, he doesn't need it, nor its power. There is no forgetting that. I guess you still haven't let it go by that easily. Still, I don't believe he is a fake. I don't know why but I can tell he is the real one you had wanted to see through all those long years. And I think, a part of you believe it as well. You wouldn't have gone through all those troubles to see how real he is if you hadn't give a sight care toward him to begin with. You would simply let it go as long as he doesn't get in your way.'

"Well … when you point it out like that … True … but you still don't have to be cruel to any of them."

'And even if he is a fake, who wear the same face, goofy grins and spiky hair as the Sora you once knew, it gives you no right to be this cruel to him or to anyone who is still part of the light. You can't just go on and hurt those poor souls just because they remind you of the past you want to throw away! There are memories I want to forget as well. But throwing them away is just a cowering act. I know you would never do that. Yet, you just have to let it go. Holding a grudge this big will only bring you more pains. Why can't you just see that ?! But what more important is that you need to know that many people are hurting as well. You're not the only one who is lost. You have to help them … Rather than letting on their own, facing something that more horrible than the pains they already endure.'

"We'll see if it's needed or not. But I do admit, I must apology to Donald and Goofy for dragging them into this mess."

"But I still don't get it … why do you have to call the dweller to deal with?"

"Only the brightest light can cast away the deepest darkness."

"Oh …" She didn't know what to say, or more like, what to understand from it.

'Metaphor … again … I hate metaphor!'

"Don't intervene. You won't last long if you do."

Rika only pouted in return.

* * *

"We did it!" Donald yelled excitedly, running toward Goofy and waving his staff in the air. "We beat 'em all!"

"What?" Sora looked around. The duck was right; all the Heartless were gone. He blinked in shock. That was fast. "So, what next?" he wondered aloud, taking a few cautious steps forward.

"Don't ask me," Donald snapped, turning around and eyeing Sora suspiciously.

"Gawrsh! Look up there!"

Both Sora and Donald looked over at Goofy, who was pointing one of his long gloved fingers up into the sky. Whatever he was pointing at was coming toward them, its shape growing bigger and bigger with each passing moment. As all three of them looked on, they realized that there was more than one object falling from the sky.

Sora frowned at the discovery.

'Why is it that everything like to fall from the sky?!' He asked himself.

None of them had any idea what they were until they hit the ground nearby, shaking the floor so violently that all three of them toppled over. They were five large objects all of them dark purple colored pieces of armor; two arms, two legs, and a torso. They each bounced off the stone flooring and spun in the air before each limb attached itself to the torso piece. As soon as they had attached, another piece tumbled from the sky and landed with a loud clang on the top of the torso; the head.

'That would make six pieces …'

Sora clambered to his feet, gripping the Keyblade in his hands and stared up at the giant suit of armor. He watched the limbs detach from the torso and begin to float around the "arena", surrounding the trio and forcing them into the center. Their backs pushed against each other as they each stepped backward. Yep, this gave the exact feel of going into an arena.

"Aw, man, this is _bad_ ," Sora groaned, clearly wishing the heartless would stop ambushing him everywhere he went.

"What do we do?" Goofy yelled, his voice shaking as his grip on his shield tightened.

He took a deep breath before answering. "We gotta fight it," Sora said firmly. It was their only choice after all.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Donald muttered under his breath. Fighting a thing that big would be a very wise thing to do at the moment, especially after fighting a battle not very long ago.

"Well, we don't really have a choice, right?" Sora snapped, glancing over his shoulder at Donald. "So, let's work together on this, okay?"

Both Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

Sora watched the pieces of armor float about in a wide circle around them, his eyes fixating on one of its arms. He carefully watched it in its orbit, waiting for his opening. After a moment, Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade and dashed at the arm, leaping into the air and unleashing an airborne blitz on it. Goofy and Donald watched him for a moment, somewhat in shock.

"C'mon!" Donald yelled, raising his staff in the air. "Let's go, Goofy!"

Goofy and Donald ran forward, their weapons raised, joining Sora in his attack. They each jumped at the arm, swinging their weapons madly into the metal surface of the armor. They would jump one after the other, striking the dark purple metal with all their might.

It didn't take long for them to remember that there was more than one piece of the armor to attack. As they attacked the one arm, Sora was struck in the back by the other. He was knocked forward, almost falling on his face. He groaned in pain, spinning around on his heel to face the other arm. It was throwing punches in his direction! Sora backed up quickly, holding the Keyblade in front of him, its tip pointed at the arm. As the arm took a swing, Sora ran out of the way, leaping into the air and attacking the arm.

Donald's webbed feet planted firmly on the ground as he fell out of the air and looked up at the arm. He and Goofy had finally defeated the piece of armor.

"One down!" they shouted joyously in unison. Now only four more to go.

The armor shook violently, creating the most awful noise of metal scratching against more metal, before finally exploding into what seemed like purple mist and vanishing into thin air. Then and only then did Donald and Goofy take a good look around.

It seemed like each part of the armor had gone crazy. They all wandered about the district of their own free will, randomly attacking, even if the nearest opponent was a good ten feet away. The remaining arm was throwing punches at Sora while the torso and the head spun around in circles around the area, seemingly trying to hit somebody. The feet stomped about the area angrily, occasionally leaping into the air and stomping back onto the ground with a loud, violent thud.

Goofy yelled in alarm as the feet stomped toward him and Donald, running out of the way with his arms flailing wildly in the air, screaming loudly. Donald jumped away as one great armored foot flew high into the air and stomped the ground nearby, but the sheer force of the thud was enough to knock the duck flat onto his rear end.

"Donald!" Goofy called worriedly. No answer. " _Donald!_ Are you okay?"

The duck didn't reply. Gritting his teeth angrily and clutching his staff in his grip, Donald leapt to his feet and charged at the foot while it rested on the ground. He bashed the end of his staff into the armor, screaming so incoherently in his duck voice that no expert linguist would ever be able to understand him. Goofy's eyes went wide at the flurry of angry, incomprehensible words that poured out of Donald's beak. Hell hath no fury like Donald Duck scorned.

Sora leapt into the air and slashed his Keyblade into the arm, creating a large gash in the purple metal. The arm shook violently before exploding into purple dust and vanishing into the atmosphere, just like the other one that had already vanished. Sora ran for the next piece of armor within range; the head and torso. Without a moment's hesitation, he charged at the set and began to hack away, leaping high into the air and unleashing the best aerial combo he could muster.

"C'mon!" Donald screeched.

He ran toward the next armored leg, leaving the one he had defeated single handedly in a fit of rage to explode on its own. Donald grabbed Goofy's arm as he ran past, pulling Goofy to join him in his attack on the next leg. He practically threw Goofy at the leg before running into the action himself, staff raised high in the air. Goofy put his shield over his head as he flew at the leg, wincing at the moment of impact. He stumbled away from the leg, his head spinning, walking haphazardly into the middle of the district. Donald simply continued to attack the leg. His eyes burned with rage. There was just no stopping him.

Planting both feet on the ground, Sora ran to get some distance between him and the armor. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he ran, readjusting his hold on the Keyblade. It seemed like the torso was the toughest. But it was getting much easier, now that there were fewer pieces to deal with. Sora spun around to face the torso once again, taking a deep breath. This was tiring. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Mustering up some more strength, Sora made another charge at the torso, leaping into the air and slashing into the armor angrily. He glared at the armor.

" _No fair_!" he yelled as he ran back and jumped at it, swinging the Keyblade. "You can _fly_!"

Both Donald and Goofy had unleashed a flurry of attacks on the remaining leg, even though Donald's anger had slowly given way to annoyance, making his attacks slightly less effective. They would bang on the surface of the metal armor with their weapons and then make a break for it when the leg began to move. Every so often it managed to strike one of them or knock them to the ground, but they would merely get back up to their feet and continue. It took some time, but as Donald cast a Thunder spell on the leg one final time, the leg began to rattle and shake, even as the strings of electricity continued to spark across its surface. Goofy leapt into the air with a round of joyous yelling as the leg exploded into dust. Donald and Goofy looked around.

"Where's that kid?" Donald quacked.

Sora tumbled to the ground and hissed in pain. He let go of the Keyblade for a moment, clutching his sides and wincing, sucking in air through his gritted teeth. That stupid torso thing could really smack a person around. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Sora tried to stand. He thought he could taste blood. He looked over at the torso, his vision blurred, every muscle in his body aching.

The torso moved closer, starting to spin ever so slightly. Sora merely glared at it, slowly taking the Keyblade back into his hands. He couldn't find the strength to get up at the moment. He could hardly lift his weapon more than a few inches off the ground. Sora was too exhausted to even move. He needed help. The torso wasn't very far now. One hit was all it needed on Sora. One hit, and it'd be over. Sora narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to end up like this.

"You suck," he hissed under his breath.

Just as the armor was about to make its final move, Goofy leapt at it shield first, knocking the torso slightly and shifting its attention from Sora to Goofy. Sora's eyes went wide in shock. He'd almost forgotten about those two. As Goofy made a break for the other side of the district, away from Sora, Donald knelt next to Sora, pulling out a Hi-Potion and offering it to Sora.

"Hurry!" he urged, looking back at Goofy.

He grabbed hold of the bottle, wincing slightly at the movement, and began to drink. Donald watched Sora for a moment before his patience ran out and he ran back into the battle to help Goofy. As soon as the bottle was empty, Sora took in a few long, deep breaths, feeling his energy return ever so slowly. He could hardly help but smile.

"Thanks." He said.

He turned his gaze onto the fight that he could see happening on the other side of the district. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. Gripping the Keyblade in his right hand, Sora rose to his feet and returned to the battle.

They would attack the armor alternately, having Goofy jump up and attack, then Donald, and then finally, Sora. The torso hardly had any time to counter, because as soon as one of them was finished attacking it, someone else would almost immediately come in. Their blitz continued in this way, the torso getting knocked around between the three fighters. Sora grinned eagerly. Thanks to these two, they were going to win. He didn't think he had ever worked this well with someone else in battle.

He and Riku… Even if they worked as a team, they were still competing with each other. Trying to see who was better. Who would reach his goal faster. Who dealt the final blow. Who would be the winner after every fight. It was always a competition between them. Sora couldn't think of any exceptions. He wouldn't want anyone to replace his friend. Not now, not ever.

Suddenly the torso began to shake violently, more so than the other pieces had. It shook and rattled, grinding sheets of metal against each other, sparks flying from the friction. The trio merely watched with wide eyes, stepping backwards, away from the armor, just in case it erupted and sheets of dark purple metal went flying in every which direction. Then, just as quickly as the shaking had begun, it stopped. The head piece dropped onto the armor with a clang, and then tumbled from there onto the ground with a loud metallic thud.

The entire armor then began to glow, and Sora watched as a glowing heart appeared from within the torso of the set of armor. His blue eyes remained focused on the heart as it floated up into the sky, vanishing from view. The torso shook one last time before it vanished into a series of soft purple lights.

'Yes! Finally! It's over. It's finally over!'

All three fighters dropped to their knees in exhaustion. It was finally over. No more heartless! At least for now

* * *

Amalia: Think of happy thought ... think of happy thoughts

Sora: Um Lia ... are you alright?

Amalia : (whisper to self) Think of happy thought.

Riku: She seriously lost it.

Kairi: No she's not ... she just ... Maybe you're right ... She does seem like that ...

Sora: What happen?

Riku: Two things, Lia and horror movies never go well together

Kairi: Actually war documentaries as well ... You know she hates blood spill ... and death

Sora: But will she be okay?

Riku: She'll be fine.

Kairi: Hopefully ... But that will mean we won't see each other again any time soon.

Sora: What do you mean?

Riku: Think for once Sora ... Where do you think we are now? If Lia was on the job properly, think she would still let us be here? It's like preforming a miracle.

Sora: I don't know. Where are you now?

Riku: (Sigh) Just forget it.

Kairi: But it's alright. We'll see each other again soon.

Sora: Yeah!

Riku: Unless it's too late.

Sora: Hey! No thinking negative!

Riku: Oh you mean like we'll die before you can find us? I don't know Sora, Lia seems to be holding some grudges on me.

Kairi: No, she doesn't!

Sora: Hey, what did i just say about negative thoughts? Riku! Get back here!

Riku: Ha ha ha.

(Watching the boys chasing each other around from the distance)

Kairi: If only things like this could last forever. I know you didn't mean to be cruel Lia but this is just sad that we have to go separated ways. But everything will work out in the end . Right?


	19. Chapter 18: First Impression

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy. But i do own my OC**_

* * *

 **The door to Begining**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: First impression**_

"Ha! He did it! He actually did it!"

Rika said happily and jumped up and down excitedly. She was on the small balcony of the Third District, watching how the fight went on. When it was all over, the girl joyfully hopped around as if she was the one who won the fight herself. The young girl was worry a lot at first when she was forbidden to help out. It gave her a sick feeling when she could just watch him fight while doing nothing to help. It hurts her when she saw other people got hurt before her and she didn't do a single thing about it.

Rika leaned her head over the rail as she watched C reaction after the battle.

'C said it was a trial, right? I wonder what she thinks of it…'

Rika thought as she looked at her. Unlike her, C was sitting silently on the handle of the balcony that they were in. Her legs swung back and forth ever so slowly. She placed her hands on top her legs, sitting gracefully observing the battle in silence. She hadn't said a single word ever since they got there and now that the battle was over she still hadn't said anything yet which caused Rika's curiosity to grow.

"He really did it, didn't he?" She asked quietly. Rika leaned forward, as she tried her best to listen. "So, you are real after all." She whispered to herself.

Rika continued to stare at her. The girl lifted her eyebrow in curiosity. She knew that reaction. Yet, it had been so long since she actually saw it that she wasn't sure if what she guessed was right. Yet, she hoped.

C was smiling.

C was happy.

Even her face was hidden under her hood, Rika knew that she might smile. Even though it was just faint, even though her lips might just lift in a slight of bit. She was smiling. She was actually smiling. For the first time in years, a small smile had finally found its way back to her.

"So, you're already grown up. I can barely recognize you anymore." She continued on, talking to herself as if she was the only one there. No, she was talking as if she thought Sora was there right before her.

'Sometimes I actually wonder what she is thinking in her mind exactly. It's kinda scary every time I see her like this. On one moment, she was angry just like before, then the next she is happy enough to even sheer tears of joy. It is ridiculous. It is scary… And it's hurt… I didn't want to say it out loud but it would seem like she doesn't trust me anymore. Not that I can blame her of course. If I were in her place, I'm not even sure if I can even hold myself together for this long. 10 years of torment. 10 years of trial. And 10 years of endless pain. You can deny it all you want C, but it is obvious enough for one to see. You've been suffering. It can clearly be seen.'

Rika listened intensely.

'I mean, who wouldn't? … After all that had happened …? All those time, you try to hide. Under that hood of yours, you kept everything away. You never show anyone how you actually felt. And when I ask you about it, you deny that you don't feel anything. Because you're not human, you don't have humanity. But have you asked yourself anything about it at all? What differences would it make? … If you're not human? Would anything change at all? Would there be people who accept you as how you are? … There has to be … right?'

"C …?" Rika said hesitated. Yet, it didn't seem like her words had reached C. The older woman hadn't moved a tiniest bit. Her icy eyes continued to stare down the square below, directly at Sora.

"Sora … I'm sorry because everything I have done. I'll try to make it up to you. I promise…" She then, finally turned away and looked at Rika.

"I guess I own you an apology." She said quietly. "But don't push it."

Even if her ways of saying it out was cold, Rika couldn't help but to smile. It was hard for C to accept herself being wrong, so every time she actually said it out loud, Rika felt happy for being appreciated. It wasn't like she had never been appreciated before but knowing C, she relied on herself too much that she had stopped trusting people for a long time. It was hard for her to believe that she was wrong.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Rika asked.

"Change of plan…" C replied shortly.

"Change? … How?" Rika asked curiously.

"From now on, you take point … I'll watch the rear."

"You serious?"

"Taking point doesn't mean you're taking charge…"

"So, what do I do?" She pouted.

"That is something you'll find out soon enough. Just keep in mind that from now on, there will be a time when you have to go head on alone." C explained.

"Is it because you're worry if he recognizes you?" Rika's question caused her to look away. "I thought you wanted to see him."

"… Maybe I did … and still now. But not like this, I can't …"

'Even though I know you have to, I understand how you feel C. Even if you'll deny it again, calling me crazy for saying this before you, but you're afraid. You afraid of letting people see what under that hood of yours, even me … and even yourself. You are so scare of what people might think of you that you just hide yourself away. In your mind, you think that if there is no one around, no one would judge you. Yet, you have forgotten a simple matter. If no one see, know that you're real, that you're there, then you'll just simply put your existence to end. I guess you haven't realized that yet. Some people might say that no one can make you inferior without your concern. But that is only half true. How can people make you inferior when they don't even know you exist? You can only become someone real in this world if someone, no … anyone at all, acknowledge your existence. It doesn't matter who. And believe it or not, you're still real because I still see you as someone and the people see you as well. They might not know you are or were, should I say, but they still know you through the name you hide under."

"Alright. I get it." Rika said with a small nod, knowing that it was pointless to speak out her mind about that.

"Now let's go, we need to get something done before accepting babysitter duty." C said and sat up.

Rika couldn't help but smiled.

'It's weird to hear you joke sometimes. Wait … you can't joke. The only humor you have is remark sarcasms which are normally weird and sometimes horrible. Then again, when we speak about pranks, at one point, you're terrifyingly good. But that was long time ago. When you still … you. I don't know how to explain it. But it would seem like I'm seeing you as the past person I once remember, not the you now. I guess I know how you feel. It's just too painful to face reality that you have to run away from it … From everything.'

"So, you were looking for _me_?" Sora asked, pointing at himself in shock. This was surprisingly. He had only been in the outside world for lesser than a day and there were already people out there looking for him? He didn't know what to think of the situation.

Donald and Goofy nodded firmly. "Uh-huh!"

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

A voice explained.

Everyone turned around to see Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith walking towards them. Leon folded his arms over his chest as he came to a halt a few steps away from Sora. Yuffie nodded in agreement to Leon's statement, her face lightening into a kindly smile as she looked at Sora. The young Keyblade wielder tilted his head curiously to one side as he looked at them. That Leon came and went like the wind. Sora wondered whether or not he should have asked Leon where he'd vanished to. Maybe not. He didn't look like the type of person who talk much.

"Hey," Goofy said as he looked at Sora, his face brightening. Sora spun around to face Goofy. "Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." He suggested.

Sora's face fell as he dropped his gaze and hung his head slightly as images of two very special, familiar faces flashed in his mind. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi," he wondered aloud.

Yuffie and Aerith exchanged glances, Aerith clutching both hands close to her heart. Leon shut his eyes sympathetically, turning away slightly. Yuffie looked at Leon for a moment, but almost immediately turned away. Sora squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Anything could have happened to them by now. And the last time he'd seen them… They had been acting weird. Something was wrong. And if they were still like that, then… Then … who know what he would do …

After a moment of silence, Donald looked over at Sora and smiled. "Of course."

Sora's head snapped up in shock, looking over at Donald, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He couldn't mean that! Could he? How could he be so sure?

Goofy looked down at Donald and leaned closer to him, giving him a suspicious look. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Donald rolled his eyes as he turned to Goofy, cupping one hand around his beak. "Who knows?" he whispered back. "But we need him to come with us to help us find the king."

Leon walked slowly over to Sora and put one hand on his shoulder. "Sora, go with them," he told him sternly. " _Especially_ if you want to find your friends."

Sora's gaze dropped sadly to the ground once again. "Yeah… I guess."

"But you _can't_ come along looking like _that._ Understand?" Donald quacked, wagging one finger in the air. Sora slowly turned his eyes to look at Donald. What did he mean? He knew he shouldn't be overheard anything since it was rude but he couldn't help but to wonder what Donald meant.

"No frowning," Donald continued, his expression softening sympathetically as he looked at the boy. "No sad face, okay?"

Goofy laughed and leaned toward Donald. "Yeah," he pitched in. "Ya gotta look _funny_ , like _us_!"

As Goofy began to laugh to himself, Donald made a face and pushed Goofy away from him. He turned his attention back to Sora. His annoyed expression vanished as he returned to trying to cheer Sora up. " _This_ boat runs on _happy_ faces!"

Sora didn't look up. He kept his gaze set firmly on the toes of his sneakers. They looked old and worn. They were starting to get really dirty. "'Happy'?" he echoed skeptically. Normally it would be very easy for him to do. Yet, with everything had happened and what could had happened to his friends. He found it very hard just to crack a tiniest smile.

Everyone looked over at Sora expectantly. Donald and Goofy gave Sora their funniest faces in an attempt to cheer him up. Sora didn't move. His head was still hung sadly in silent defeat, but everyone continued to wait for a response. After a moment of expectant silence, Sora looked up at Donald and Goofy with the biggest, strangest looking grin he could make. His eyes were rolled up toward the sky so that his blue eyes could hardly be seen, to the point that the smile he'd made was on the verge of terrifying. Goofy and Donald's jaws dropped in shock, their eyes going wide in alarm.

Sora rolled his eyes back downward to look at Donald and Goofy, his grin shrinking slightly upon seeing their reaction. He immediately dropped the scary looking grin, and looked at Donald and Goofy worriedly. Maybe that wasn't quite what they were expecting.

Goofy and Donald suddenly cracked up. The area was filled with the sound of their hysterical laughter. "That's one _funny_ face!" Goofy managed to get out between laughs, pointing at Sora's face.

Relieved, Sora gave them a real smile and nodded. "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

Once they had calmed down enough to talk properly, Donald looked up at Sora and smiled, holding out one hand. "Donald Duck," he introduced himself.

"Name's Goofy," said the captain of the guard, putting his hand on top of Donald's.

Sora looked down at their hands and followed suit, putting one hand over Goofy's. "I'm Sora."

"All for one and one for all," Goofy chuckled.

It looked like the start of a beautiful new friendship.

* * *

Rika: I'm clearly afraid what C is thinking right now...

Amalia: And why is that?

Rika: Have you seen her smile? It is scary.

Amalia: You know it's not very nice to say it out loud.

Rika: That is not important!

Amalia: Okay, ... shoot.

Rika: She's planing something. I know that look. It will end up in something unpleasant. I don't know to who but definitely unpleasant.

Amalia: I think i know who...

Rika: Really? Who?

Amalia: Well, definitely not Sora, Donald or Goofy.

Rika: You not helping...

Amalia: Fine, i can't say okay, it'll spoil all the fun. But i can tell you this it got something to do with you and ... someone who link to the darkness... Hum, well i could say that person is now twilight. No dark power or should i say yet ...

Rika: You really like riddle, don't you?

Amalia: Sorry, i can't help it. Just follow the clue, can't let Sora solve all the mystery.

Rika: You can't be serious! The only thing we're lacking right now is the blink of the future.

Amalia: Are you?

Rika: Will you stop that?!

Amalia: Okay, my lips are sealed. See you later.

Rika: Lia! Don't you leave me yet!

Amalia: The future belongs not to those who wait. Remember that. ^^

Rika: Lia!


	20. Chapter 19: Setting out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy. But i do own my OC**_

 _ **A/N: Sorry for making you all wait. It's summer time and I have been lazy. But well, here it is, at long last.**_

* * *

 **The door to Begining**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Setting out**

The 3-D image of the new trio of heroes glimmered in the dim light, a hazy green tint over it. The hologram hovered in the middle of the darkness, its dim, eerie green light cast on the figures of five very different looking creatures as they gathered around the small stone table. Six pairs of eyes glared down at the image before them, their blood boiling in anger at the sight of the rise of three new heroes.

" _That little squirt_ took down that Heartless!" one voice roared furiously from within the darkness. "Who'd have _thought_ it?"

"Such is the power of the Keyblade," hissed another as he slowly turned his snake eyes on the previous speaker. "The child's strength is not his _own_."

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" suggested someone, her voice bubbling with her own wicked cackle. " _That_ 'll settle things quick enough."

"And the brat's friends are the _king's lackeys_ ," someone else shouted in outrage. He looked back at the glowing three-dimensional picture, his blood-shot pirate eyes narrowing at the sight.

"Swoggle me eyes!" he exclaimed. "They're _all_ bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself," retorted yet another, throwing his head back as he released a round of wicked, burbled laughter.

"Shut up!" screamed the pirate angrily, shaking his hook in the other's face, the dim green glow of the image reflecting off the sharp, curved metal.

"Enough," someone called from a different part of the room.

The other five figures turned slightly to look at her. One could say that she must have been their leader. She stood in an almost regal stance, but her appearance suggested a dark dragon. Her yellow-green eyes seemed to glow from out of the darkness, tinting the color of her skin to a sort of green-gray. Her red lips curved into a wicked smile as she stared at the hologram, her long, thin fingers fiddling with the clutch of her staff. She moved forward slightly, her black and purple robes flowing across the stone flooring.

"The Keyblade has chosen him," she continued, her deep voice slow and thoughtful. "Will it be _he_ who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?"

It was a good question, she asked. No one could know the possibilities to that. It was only mere fate that could decide what would happen in the end.

The other five creatures in the room exchanged glances. Their eyes were at first wide in confusion, but it soon gave way to malicious gleams and smiles. This little boy posed a threat to their plan. But he was just a little boy. There were plenty of ways to turn someone like that to their side. The darkness was strong. The chances of that boy's resistance were slim.

The leader smiled maliciously to herself as she watched the boy talk to his newfound friends.

"Either way, he could be quite useful…"

"But what of the Phantom?" A voice added in.

"The Phantom is protective of the Light like him. Bright ones like him won't be slain that easily."

"As if you understand anything about that Phantom."

"The only thing we need to know is that the Phantom was a human once. And a human will always be human."

"That **thing** is not human. But a servant of God no less … Tasked with his divine biddings. But hey now, let's not take things too hot. That thing is just a kid after all. A child would life had changed forever the moment her dear parents died."

"A servant of God is un-killable if I recall correctly."

"True, true. But isn't it being a phantom enough to be un-slayable? To tell ya the true, an unsent could be really dangerous sometimes, or maybe all of the time. But does it really maters?"

"We have matter to deal with, and with the annoying brat of that phantom, we will use the boy to stop her." The witch spoke, smiling evilly at her new plan. Now that she had something to stop anyone from fouling her plan, the Phantom would no longer be a problem.

* * *

 _Traverse Town_

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you," Leon said sternly, his arms folded over his chest as he looked at Sora. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." He added. Rather be safe than sorry, of course.

Yuffie smiled and gave Sora a pat on the shoulder, making Sora look over at her. "Check out the shops here," she offered cheerfully. "They've got some pretty _neat_ stuff!"

"This is from all of us," Aerith said softly, holding out a small sack. Sora took it with both hands and peered inside. The bag was filled with small golden orbs, ranging in size, each of them labeled with numbers that ranged from one to twenty. Sora could only assume that it was money of some kind. He looked up at Aerith, confused. She merely smiled warmly. "Spend it as you see fit."

He was right. It was money.

"Good luck!" Yuffie chirped.

"I hope you find your friends," Aerith said, gently putting her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Look out for each other," Leon said even more sternly than before. He gave a firm nod as he looked at Sora straight in the eyes. "Keep your spirits up."

Sora looked at Leon, then Yuffie, then Aerith, and then back to Leon. Ever since they'd defeated the giant suit of armor, all that the three of them had done was tell him all about his duties as a "new hero". It was way too overwhelming for a kid like him to hear and not to mention boring. They'd been stopped in the middle of First District for a while now, Sora listening to everything that they had to say, just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy headed for the Gummi ship. He nodded firmly in response to everything, tucking the bag of money away. He watched and absent mindedly waved good-bye as the three "teachers" left them on their own. Sora stood perfectly still, somewhat dumbfounded and in shock by what had just happened. Was he really the one who took out that giant Heartless? Even with Donald and Goofy's help it still sounded so unreal.

Donald cleared his throat and tugged at Sora's arm. "The Gummi ship is outside that gate." He gestured toward a large doorway standing not twenty feet behind them.

Sora turned to face Donald and Goofy slowly. "The _what_?"

'That's a weird name …'

"That's our ship," Donald said with a firm nod. "We travel to different worlds on the Gummi ship."

Goofy grinned widely. "Wait 'til you see it!"

"Okay, then," Sora said, a smile growing across his face. "Let's get going! I can't wait to see this ship of yours!"

The duck grinned as he turned to lead the way to the large doorway. He marched proudly, swinging his feathery arms back and forth with each step that he took, his beak held high up in the air. And as he walked proudly and slowly toward the doorway where the Gummi ship was waiting, two somethings rushed past him quickly, the force of their fast movement causing Donald to stumble slightly. When he looked up he saw Sora and Goofy, both with excited expressions on their faces, opening up the doorway. Steam could have blown out of Donald's ears. Here he was, trying to put on a big impressive show for the kid, and there was Goofy, blowing Donald's plan to pieces. The Goof was always like that. Ruining everything.

Sora shoved the doorway open with Goofy. "So, what's the ship _like_?"

"You'll see it for yerself," Goofy chuckled as he peered through the crack in the doorway.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" came Donald's voice, shrill and furious.

"Oh, sorry, Donald," said Goofy apologetically. "I just really wanna show the ship to Sora."

"Yeah, and _I_ really wanna see it!" Sora said excitedly as he slipped through the partially open doorway.

He spun around on his heel once he'd made it through to the other side. There were no lights on this side of the door, except for two that hung on the walls near the doorway. Not much could be seen through the darkness. The lights could only manage to illuminate a ten-foot radius near the doorway. Here, the ground was not paved the way it was in the town. It was left as rocks and pebbles that crunched and ground together underneath one's footsteps. There seemed to be some trees and other foliage near the doorway, but other than what little could be seen beneath the ever night sky and the two lights on the wall, there was only darkness beyond.

One thing that definitely could be seen, even under the dim lights, was Donald and Goofy's ship. It was huge, and reminded Sora of drawings of space ships that he'd seen in science fiction books and in movies. It was colored a glossy red, with a yellow stripe going all the way around the nose of the ship. It had large white wings on either side with smaller ones that probably served as rudders placed above it. A small set of cannons was stuck to the bottom of the ship, though what that could be for, Sora didn't know. Sora could see straight into the cockpit, as it was covered by a large glass dome.

"Well?" Sora could hear Goofy say from behind him. "Whaddaya think?"

Sora could hardly help but smile at the sight of the ship. "It's _awesome_!"

Donald stood next to Goofy and grinned, pride swelling up within him. They stole a glance at Sora, who seemed to be frozen in place. His blue eyes were wide in amazement as he stared at the Gummi ship in all its streamlined red and yellow glory. Sora turned slightly toward Donald and Goofy.

"Wassat for?" He pointed at the canon.

"Well, y'see, there are these ships that give often a hard time," Goofy explained.

"They must be Heartless ships," Donald quacked grumpily, assuming the fact. "We always gotta be on lookout during the flight."

"So, we're armed, huh?" Sora's grin grew slowly. This was just like an adventure. He got to do what he wanted, traveling around the worlds, fighting the bad guys. It was exactly like an epic tale. "Wow! This is so awesome!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Donald said eagerly, grabbing Sora's arm.

"Yeah," Goofy added as moved toward the ship. "If ya like the _out_ side of it, wait 'til ya see the _in_ side!"

An entrance began to appear. Bright white light seeped through newly opened cracks on the ship's surface, outlining the doorway. The outlined shape then popped out of the surface of the ship and began to lower toward the ground, creating a sort of ramp into the ship. Air rushed into the interior of the ship as the door opened, and light exploded from inside the ship. Sora had to shield his eyes until the light dimmed slightly.

The duck and dog turned to each other, grinned and began to pull Sora into the ship. As soon as he had adjusted to the brighter light and was able to see inside, Sora's eyes went even wider in wonder and his jaw dropped visibly.

" _Whoa_!"

He'd never seen anything quite like it before. It was bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside, and it seemed to have a lot more room than was probably necessary. There were three mechanical white-gloved hands attached to the ceiling that were moving everywhere. Giant tanks, engines and gauges of various unknown materials were lined up on two of the walls. The entire room hummed with the sound of the engines revving up. There was a small cupboard on one side near the doorway, and whatever walls were available had at least two pictures, posters, or signs.

The far side of the room that Sora was facing seemed to be split into two parts. One part of the room was filled with various furniture; couches, tables, and even two twin beds. The catch there was, they were much too small for Goofy, Sora, or even Donald to use. It certainly made Sora wonder who _could_ use them, then. On the other side of the room, opposite of the small furniture, was one long couch that seemed perfect for lounging or napping on. And right in between the two parts was a ladder leading upwards. On the wall just behind the ladder was a sign that read "cockpit" with an arrow pointing up.

Goofy laughed to himself lightly. " _Roomy_ , i'n't it?"

"Welcome aboard the Gummi ship, kid!" Donald exclaimed with a large gesture of his hands, winking proudly.

Sora ran toward the nearest tank and examined it excitedly. He looked at it, behind it, and under it before running toward a different one and doing the same. He couldn't quite get over the fact that he was in a space ship. It was surreal! Sora continued to dash around the room, examining everything, touching everything, until Goofy began to get dizzy from watching him.

"This is totally awesome!" he yelled out excitedly as he examined everything top to bottom.

As Sora spun on his heel and began to run to the next cool thing he could lay his gloved hands on, something small and fast flew at Sora's face and smacked the underside of his chin. "TAKE _THAT_!"

Sora stepped backward, trying to balance himself after taking a hit to the face. He rubbed his swollen chin sadly. "What was _that?_ " he wondered aloud.

"You mind, kid!" came a squeaky high pitched voice. "Dontcha be touchin' this an' that like you _own_ the place!"

Sora began to look around, searching for the owner of the voice. Whoever it was, he sounded a bit like a chipmunk. Or at least, that was what he believed since he had never seen them in real life. He wondered to himself whether or not he should tell the owner that. He then wondered if it was a good idea to. Either way, he couldn't see _any_ one other than Donald and Goofy around, and he was pretty sure that neither of them had a high pitched voice like that.

"Down _here_! _Below_ you!"

He blinked, stunned, and then looked down near his feet. Sora almost burst out laughing.

The owner of the voice _was_ a chipmunk.

There were actually two chipmunks, but only of them was glaring up at Sora and tapping one of his hind feet impatiently on the floor, making a fast tap-tap-tap noise. Both chipmunks were wearing matching aprons that bore a symbol of a gear with the King's symbol in the center of it. One of them was scrubbing the floor with a small rag, while the one who was glaring at Sora held a mop in one paw, since the other paw was placed stubbornly on his hip.

" _All day_ I slave away gettin' this vessel spotless and ship-shape, and whaddya do! You _trash_ the place the _first chance you get_!"

He had spoken so quickly in such a high pitched voice that Sora felt somewhat dizzy just listening to him. The second chipmunk glanced up at Sora once and then returned to wiping the floor with his rag, shaking his head side to side and tut-tutting to himself.

"Honestly, kids these days…"

Sora knelt on the floor near them and gaped, half hoping that they weren't going to smack him again if he did so. Donald moved toward them, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "These two are Chip and Dale," he explained. "They're the mechanics responsible for the maintenance of the Gummi ship."

The first chipmunk, the one who had been yelling at Sora then turned to look at Donald, his black nose twitching as he shook one fist in the air and he opened his mouth. " 'These two'?" he shrieked.

The second chipmunk rose to his hind legs, looked Sora full in the face and waved cheerily. "G'day, mate!"

Donald looked at each chipmunk in turn and then turned to Sora. "The annoying one with the black nose is Chip," he whispered. "The goofy one with the red nose and the buck teeth is Dale."

That's when Chip stamped his feet on the ground with a shrill "harrumph." He pointed first at Donald, then at Sora, then back at Donald. "I heard that!" he screamed. Chip then pointed angrily at Sora's shoes. "Shoes off, boy! I won't have ya dirtying the cockpit!"

Donald chuckled to himself as he grabbed onto the rungs of the ladder and began to climb up to the cockpit. Fortunately for him, he didn't wear shoes. Both Goofy and Sora plopped onto their bottoms and removed their shoes quickly. As soon as he had become barefoot, Sora looked over at Goofy.

"Uhh, where do we put 'em?" he asked.

Goofy looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned.

"We put 'em over in that cupboard. See?"

He pointed to the cupboard that stood near the entrance before moving to place his shoes inside the cupboard properly. Sora followed Goofy's example as he carefully tucked his shoes into one of the cubbies and turned. He was about to head up to the cockpit when he heard a voice from behind him. Sora spun around and looked at the cupboard and was surprised to see a tiny figure. A small cricket with gloved hands, shiny buckle shoes, and dressed in pirate gear waved at Sora happily from his position on the top of the cupboard.

"Harhar!" he yelled out. "I be Jiminy Cricket, the capt'n o' this skipper! Welcome aboard!"

Blinking in confusion, Sora smiled slightly and waved absentmindedly at the cricket. He didn't understand what had just happened there… He then spun on his heel and followed Goofy and Donald up the ladder to the cockpit. He chose to ignore Chip's yelling as he passed him, simply grabbing the rungs of the ladder and following his new friends into the cockpit. He could hardly wait to see what it was like.

Sora clambered up the ladder, popping out at the top in a dark room that had only one door. There was absolutely nothing of interest in the room, so Sora headed through the doorway and found himself in the cockpit. His breath caught as he looked about. As he had seen earlier, the entire cockpit was encased in glass, which let him see the absolutely breathtaking sight of the stars in the night sky. Sora had entered from the back, from where he could see pretty much the whole cockpit.

It wasn't exceptionally large or fancy looking the way it was on TV and in the movies, but the mere idea of his being in the cockpit of a spaceship had Sora thrilled. There were three chairs lined up in front, the two on the outside set further backward than one. Donald was seated in that front chair. Sora knew almost immediately that it was the driver's seat, and was currently examining all the switches, gauges, buttons and monitors that were spread across the control board at the front. Goofy was sitting in the chair on the right, which meant that Sora was going to have to sit in the seat across from Goofy's.

"Wow, _exactly_ three chairs," Sora commented as he took his seat. He fumbled about for some sort of seat belt. "Were you expecting me or something?"

Both Goofy and Donald froze and Goofy looked over at Donald. "Well, uh…"

"Well," Donald said slowly. "There's usually three of us… I mean, we…" He let his voice trail off as his face took on a thoughtful, sad glaze.

The two were silent for a moment before Donald continued with what he was doing and Goofy, too, returned to normal. Sora tilted his head to one side, slightly confused. Then, with a small gasp of realization, Sora lowered his eyes and shut his mouth. It looked like he wasn't the only one who had lost some friends. He looked sadly at the seat that he was in and shut his eyes sympathetically. He hadn't meant to bring up a painful subject…

That's when Sora decided to switch gears.

"What's up with that Jiminy Cricket guy?" he asked as the thought came to him.

"Oh, Jiminy?" Goofy echoed, turning slightly so he was looking at Sora. "The queen told us to take him along with us. To 'chronicle our travels' or somethin' like that." He then chuckled softly, mostly to himself.

Donald rolled his eyes as he waited for the engines to rev up properly.

"Oh, okay," Sora said with a slight lopsided smile. He turned to look out the window.

It was too dark to see any horizon out here. And once they took off, there wouldn't be a horizon to look out to at all. Sora sighed heavily. He missed watching the sunset while he talked with Riku and Kairi back at their island. They'd done that everyday since Kairi came into their lives.

The engines began to roar loudly, and Donald grinned excitedly. He turned around to look at Sora and smiled. "Haven't forgotten anything, have you? If not, fasten your seat belts. We'll be taking off shortly."

Just the way he had said it reminded Sora of a ride operator at an amusement park. Sora could hear Chip bark out orders from the downstairs, even over the sound of the engines. He spun around slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of them at work, but could only manage to hear their voices.

"Engines at full throttle!"

"Aye-aye, sir!"

Donald gripped the handles of the steering wheel and leaned forward, his eyes piercing through the endless beyond. " _To the stars!_ "

The take off was so sudden that Sora had no time to react. All he really knew was that he was suddenly pressed into the cushion of his seat by the sheer force of the movement. His ears began to ring with the sound of the engines roaring, the change of pressure, and the sound of Donald Duck's excited whoops and yells. It took longer than Sora would have liked, but the pressure soon lifted off him and he practically popped out from within the seat cushion. Sora moaned, clutching his belly.

"Whoa… it feels like I left my guts back there," he groaned, airsick.

"Aw, you'll get used to it," Goofy said sympathetically, chuckling slightly.

Sora leaned backwards and slumped in his seat as low as he could go, the seatbelt catching him before he fell off the chair. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes. This _was_ going to take some serious adjustment. Just then, a tiny figure hopped up from the floor to the armrest of Sora's seat.

"It's Sora, right?"

He groaned and nodded.

"A word with you then? If I may."

It took a moment for Sora's mind to realize that he didn't know who was talking to him. He opened his blue eyes slowly and looked around. He couldn't see anybody in front of him, except for Goofy and Donald, both of whom were too far away to have been the speakers. His eyes eventually caught on the tiny figure of Jiminy Cricket, now devoid of his pirate get up and back in his red vest and shiny black suit. The tiny cricket waved at Sora and tipped his top hat graciously.

"Since I'm supposed to be chronicling your travels," Jiminy explained, replacing his hat on his head and seating himself on Sora's armrest, "I thought it would only be right for me to ask you for _your_ side of the story."

" _My_ side of the story?" Sora repeated, adjusting himself in his seat. "You want me to tell you everything that's happened to me so far?" He questioned, he didn't get it why anyone want him to tell the story when they had already known it.

Here Jiminy nodded. Sora tilted his head to one side and shrugged. "It's a long story."

Jiminy smiled and shook his head slowly from side to side. "Just in a nutshell, if you please." He then pulled out a small notebook and a pen. He looked up at Sora and, seeing the lost expression on his face, laughed slightly.

"It's just a little something to pass the time," Jiminy assured him. " _And_ it'll take your mind off being airsick!"

That last comment reminded Sora of his airsickness, and he slumped back down in his seat. He wished he could just forget about it.

* * *

 **P.s: We're getting to Wonder Land by the next chapter. What C and Rika will going to do this time? Find out.**

 **Anyways, review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 20: A day in Wonderland (part 1)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy. But i do own my OC**_

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry for making everyone wait. I was having a writer block, wasn't sure on what to write next. But I hope you can all forgive me. As ... I hope this chapter will make it up to all of you. I can't promise when my next chapter will be out but let's just pray. Oh and a merry Christmas to you all. :)**_

* * *

 **The door to Begining**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: A day in Wonder Land (part 1)**_

It had taken quite a while for Sora to recover and try to figure out the most important parts of his story to tell Jiminy. But now that they had been traveling for quite a while, Sora felt most of his airsickness subside and was able to help Jiminy in his chronicling process.

"Can I, uh, just ask what this is _for_?" Sora asked when they had finished.

"Well, the queen asked me to do this for her," Jiminy replied as he tucked his notebook and pen away. Sora nodded as though he understood, even though he didn't. Why would the queen be needing this for anyways. He did not know, yet he decided not to push the matter any farther. Jiminy then stood and dismissed himself with a slight bow.

"Sora!"

He turned his head at the sound of his name. Goofy had turned slightly to look at Sora, a wide smile on his face. "Take a look out yer window!" He said.

Hesitantly, Sora spun in his seat to look out the window. It wasn't like there was a sunset out here, or a horizon of any sort to look out to. But the sight through the glass was just short of breath taking. True, it was nothing like the sunset on Destiny Island, all warm and comfy but the sight of the ocean of stars that twinkled brightly, peeking out from within the endless darkness and the large clusters of stars that looked just like the rolling white clouds was still amazing. Sora placed one hand on the cold glass, leaning forward slightly until his nose was only centimeters away and his breath was making clouds of mist on its surface.

"Whoa!" Sora breathed in awe. "Wish Riku and Kairi were here to see this…"

Donald smiled to himself and glanced back at Sora. "We've arrived, kid."

Sora tore his eyes away from the vision out the window and looked over at Donald in shock.

"Eh? _Already_?"

The duck pointed out his window with a grin. "Wonderland!"

Sora looked forward and saw what could possibly be one of the strangest things he would ever lay his eyes on. Wonderland was right.

It seemed like a small planet, which was growing bigger as they approached its surface to land. Sora could see an unusual looking castle and a heart shaped arch. He could see hedges, possibly forming a labyrinth, spreading out all the way around one half of the world. There was a garden, dusted in the color of dark pink. As Sora looked on, it seemed like that part of the world was inaccessible. The other half, where they were landing was simple grassland. Rolling greenish red grassland and a dirt path that zigzagged across it, on top of which the Gummi ship landed.

Donald unhooked himself from his driver's seat and began to hit the switches and press the buttons, so many that he wasn't sure of they were all there for. Sora could hear the engines begin to hum as they powered down. He spun around in his seat a few times before figuring out that it was time to get off the ship. Goofy leapt from his seat the moment he had removed his seatbelt and turned to Sora.

"C'mon!" he yelled excitedly. "Get up, Sora!

"Let's get a look at this place!" Donald said, tearing himself away from his control panel and making a break for the ladder downstairs.

He would able to see another world. The idea raced through his mind as excitement took over him.

"Right," Sora said with a nod, fumbling around for the release of his seatbelt. He grinned. "Hey, hold on a second!"

As soon as he was free of his seatbelt, Sora hurried to catch up with Donald and Goofy. Sora was just about to run straight for the door and throw it open when one feathered hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar. He was yanked backwards and ended up dropping on the floor with a thud and a groan.

"Don't just jump the airlock," Donald warned, moving toward the doorway slowly. "That's a bit dangerous."

"Yeah!" Goofy pitched in. "Ya never know what's out there, so ya gotta be _careful_."

Sora rose to his feet slowly, rubbing his neck and fixing up his jacket which Donald _had_ , after all, pulled at it. Donald opened the doorway slowly and poked his head out, looking both ways before he stepped out. He then turned back to Sora and Goofy and motioned for them to come outside, giving them the "all clear".

Goofy stepped outside, Sora following closely behind, and took a look around. The place seemed perfectly ordinary. In fact, it looked almost mundane. All around them was an almost ordinary sight of blue skies and a rolling green field. There were trees speckled across the landscape, and there was a small pond near a field of daisies that bustled with various kinds of birds as they bathed in the water.

"So much for 'Wonderland'," Sora said to himself, somewhat disappointed. This place wasn't anything like he had imagine, or at least able to live up to his expectation. What was so 'wonder' about a rolling green fields and trees speckled across the landscape? He couldn't help but to feel disappointed. This world wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be.

He then raised his arms casually over his head and turned to Donald. "So, what now?"

Both Donald and Goofy looked over at Sora, and then at each other. Goofy shrugged helplessly, and Sora could only roll his eyes.

"Great." Unknown world, unknown what to do, those two things normally don't go well with each other.

Just then, Sora saw something move. He spun around to see what it was and caught a brief glimpse of a short, stout figure running through the bushes. Sora took a few steps forward, following the figure, and then halted. He didn't know whether he should follow it or not.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Donald asked.

He said nothing, but continued to hold his hard gaze. Both Donald and Goofy spun around to look where Sora was looking. Something white flashed over the bushes.

"See that!" Sora yelped, pointing. "What _is_ that?"

The trio waited for a few moments more, haltingly moving in the direction that the creature seemed to be moving, until the creature finally popped out from the bushes and came into full view. Sora's eyes went wide in alarm at the sight of him.

"It's… It's a rabbit!"

A rabbit, it was. A _white_ rabbit, in fact. He ran on his two hind legs and was wearing a bright red tuxedo jacket with a washed out yellow blouse underneath and gray trousers. He held an umbrella in one hand or should he rather said a paw? and a large golden pocket watch in the other. His eyes seemed bloodshot from lack of rest as they stared out through the small pair of horse spectacles that was perched on his red rabbit nose and the fur on the top of his head was ruffled and messy. He kept looking down at his watch, which seemed to cause him further distress, and then continue running.

Donald shrugged, turning away slightly as Sora and Goofy looked on. "Aw, it's just a rabbit in a waistcoat."

Yes, it was just a rabbit in a waistcoat, something Sora found strange if he had not met these two. His eyes suddenly widened, and he took a double take. "And a _watch!_ "

The white rabbit looked back down at his watch and his eyes widened further, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

Goofy tilted his head curiously to one side. "What could a _rabbit_ be _late_ for?"

Sora shook his head from side to side, finally snapping out of his funk. "Hey, you! Wait!"

The rabbit didn't stop. In fact, he only quickened his pace. He turned back slightly to look at Sora and shook his head vigorously, pointing at the watch face in a panic.

"No no no no no no no, I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! No time to say 'goodbye'! _Hello_! I'm late I'm late I'm late!"

Sora slowed slightly, stunned by how quickly the rabbit was speaking and by his mixing up of the words "goodbye" and "hello". At least, he was _pretty_ sure that the rabbit had meant to say them the other way around. Pushing the thought aside, Sora raced after the rabbit. Donald and Goofy exchanged glances and shrugged, and then followed Sora.

"Ya think he's goin' to a party?" Goofy asked Donald curiously.

The duck merely sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Sora yelled again. "Wait up!"

With one final glance backwards, the rabbit ducked into a rabbit hole in the side of a small hill. Sora screeched to a halt in front of it and got down on his knees. He peered curiously into the hole as Donald and Goofy came to a stop nearby. Sora looked up at them, and then back into the hole.

"D'you think we should follow him?"

Goofy got down on his knees and looked into the hole. They couldn't see farther than a few feet in. The rest was completely engulfed in darkness. Goofy cupped his gloved hands around his mouth.

"Hey Mr. Rabbit!" he yelled. The sound of his voice echoed back at them. Goofy looked at Sora and chuckled. "That's a pretty strange place to be havin' a party, huh?"

Donald folded his arms over his chest and grunted impatiently. Sora paid him no heed. He looked over at Goofy and nodded silently, as if to say "let's go", and then crawled into the rabbit hole on all fours. Donald spun around and watched amusedly as Goofy struggled to get his larger frame into the hole.

"You know, Sora," Goofy said as he squirmed inside. "We really shouldn't be doin' this."

"Yeah," Donald agreed. "Curiosity often leads to trouble!"

"And we haven't been _invited_ to his party," Goofy continued with a chuckle.

Sora grinned to himself. "Well, don't _you_ wanna know where he's going? And how could we possibly end up getting in troub – bulllll!"

As the last syllable left his mouth, Sora shifted his weight onto nothing and began to fall headfirst into the dark abyss. Goofy fell through shortly after, releasing a round of his trademark howl. Donald hopped around anxiously outside of the rabbit hole, pondering as to whether or not he should try to help them. With one final stomp of his webbed foot, Donald got down on all fours and began to crawl through the darkness, only to end up falling down an unseen hole as his companions had before him.

The trio's screams echoed up from the endless pit…

* * *

 _Wonderland_

"I guess from now on, falling down stairs isn't gonna be such a big deal, huh?"

Sora began to spin around so that his head was once again right side up. He didn't like the feeling of all the blood was pouring into his head. It was getting rather uncomfortable and dizzy as well. The teenage boy had his arms folded across his chest as the trio began to drift slowly ever downwards. Dim colored lights had appeared farther down the hole that they had fallen through, mostly reds and blues, just enough to light the peculiar objects that decorated the interior.

There were mirrors placed askew on the walls, and end tables with small lights perched on them with the entire set upside down. There seemed to be clocks, since Sora could hear them ticking, but they were nowhere to be seen. There were large, antique world maps and various other random paintings. Nothing made sense in this strange tunnel. Even the large mirror that they had come across was strange, for as Sora fell past it, the mirror showed him falling in the opposite direction. Actually, just the fact that the trio was _drifting_ downwards rather than _falling_ was strange.

"What if we fall right through the middle of the planet?" Goofy wondered aloud as he let himself spin around like a pinwheel.

Donald narrowed his eyes at Goofy as he began to flip forward. "We'll end up on the other side, where people walk upside down," he replied mockingly.

Goofy looked over at Donald, his big eyes gleaming in surprise. "Really?"

"No, Goofy," Sora answered, deciding to interrupt before Donald could even think to continue making fun of him. "That kinda thing can't happen."

"Are ya sure?" Goofy challenged them.

Sora laughed as he watched Goofy continue to spin about. Donald merely grunted impatiently, folding his arms over his chest and settling himself down as though he were on a cushioned chair of some kind. Eventually, Goofy lied down as though he were on a bed or a sofa, propping his head up with his arms and crossing one leg over the other. As for Donald and Sora, they remained right side up, just in case they finally touched ground. They floated downward slowly, and eventually, caught sight of a floor. Sora smiled, as he and Donald set their feet firmly onto the floor with no trouble at all. Sora turned to Goofy.

"Hey, Goofy, you better…"

He was too late. Before he could finish his sentence, Goofy plopped down onto the red tile floor with a loud thud. Donald chuckled to himself as Sora flinched slightly at the sound of impact. He only sighed sympathetically and began to move toward Goofy to help him rise to his feet.

As Goofy peeled his large dog eyes open, he saw the figure of the rabbit dart by, just a few inches away from his nose. The white rabbit seemed to have gotten even _more_ stressed out since before they had entered the rabbit hole. He glanced down at his large golden pocket watch once again, leaping slightly into the air in alarm upon seeing the time written on its face.

"Oh dear, oh dear oh _dear_!" the rabbit exclaimed between pants and ragged breathing. "I'm _here_ , I should be _there_!"

Goofy sat up on the floor and blinked in confusion. The trio watched in silent surprise as the white rabbit began to zigzag down the peculiar red hallway and as he finally disappeared around the corner, yelling frantically the whole time.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm _late_!" came his voice as it echoed down the hallway. "Ooh, the _queen_ , she'll have my head for _sure_!"

Sora turned to look at the others once the rabbit was out of sight. " 'The queen'?"

Somewhat disappointed, Goofy rose to his feet and sighed. "I guess there's no party then, huh?"

"Looks like that rabbit really _does_ have something important to go to," Donald muttered. "We shouldn't be interfering with his business. That goes against the rules!"

"But aren't you guys curious?" Sora asked.

Donald folded his arms over his chest and raised his beak snobbishly in the air. "No."

Goofy nodded eagerly at Sora. Sora could hardly help but smile. He then began to chase after the rabbit, running down the red and pink hallway. His companions exchanged glances for the second time that day and shrugged. They had no choice but to follow the Key bearer.

Sora raced down the hallway until he reached a large white door that stretched a way over his head. The doorway was at least as tall as Goofy, if not taller. He peered at it curiously and then turned to check that Donald and Goofy were following him. As soon as he saw the pair turn the corner, Sora smiled at them and pointed at the door.

"He must've gone through here!"

Without waiting for a response, Sora turned back to the door and grabbed onto the handle. He pulled the white door open, only to find a slightly smaller blue door. Confused and even _more_ curious, Sora pulled open the blue door by its golden handle, only to see yet another, even smaller brown door. Getting somewhat disgruntled, Sora pulled open the brown door and smiled when he saw an entry at last.

They ended up in a very peculiarly decorated room. Everything was in the brightest of colors, mostly in shades of pink and violet. There was very little furniture in the room; only a stout green bed with an old, plain white mattress lying on top of it, a small wooden corner table painted a beige-ish pink color with two stout red chairs lined up against the wall right next to it, and a large stone and brick stove that was on the other side of the room, opposite the bed and chairs.

The floor and walls _were_ the decorations of the room, as they had various furniture painted on them, including several clocks, vases, and books. And painted out on the middle of the floor was a white table with two items that looked like bottles on its surface and a matching chair. They were painted in such a way that it made you feel like you were looking down at them from the ceiling.

The trio gazed around them, somewhat confused and disoriented by the bright shades of pink. Who could want to _live_ in a room like this? That's when Sora saw something move across the floor. At first he thought it was a white rat, but he quickly realized that it was the white rabbit. He had shrunk! Sora's jaw dropped as he watched the shrunken rabbit dash through a small wooden door on the bottom of the wall straight ahead of them, which promptly closed behind him.

Sora moved toward the door and crouched down in front of it. Donald and Goofy followed suit, squatting down on their knees on either side of Sora and peering down at the small wooden door and its large golden doorknob that had an image of a face carved into its surface. Sora tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows coming together, baffled.

"How did he get so _small_?" Sora wondered aloud as he stared at the tiny doorway.

The eyes of the doorknob snapped open and looked up at Sora. "No, _you're_ simply too _big_."

Donald leapt back with a loud quack, his blue hat practically flying off his head in the most cartoon like fashion. "It _talks_!"

A talking doorknob! He supposed animals talking would still consider normally but a furniture? He wasn't sure if he like having that around.

Even Sora jumped back slightly, his eyes widening in alarm and his jaw dropping visibly. Only Goofy did not seem as surprised as his companions. He blinked once or twice in shock with a slight "ahyuk". Then all three leaned in slightly to gape at the talking doorknob, one of Sora's eyebrows arched and raised in confusion.

The doorknob shut its eyes and yawned largely, the keyhole of the knob serving as its mouth. It opened its eyes again when it was finished and stared angrily up at the trio.

"Must you be so _loud_? You woke me up."

Goofy blinked a few times and then smiled, waving slightly in the air. "Good mornin'."

"Good _night_ ," the doorknob retorted, its eyes drooping sleepily. "I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait!" Sora yelled out, extending one hand slightly toward the doorknob. He leaned even more forward so that their faces were level. "What do we have to go to grow small?"

The doorknob rolled its eyes slowly. "Why don't you try the bottle? Over there?"

It used his mouth and doorknob nose to point behind Sora. Sora looked quickly over his shoulder and watched in amazement as the table and chair that was imprinted on the pink and red tile floor exploded out of the ground and became three dimensional. Sure enough, on the surface of the table were two bottles; one with a red label and the other with a blue one. Sora was confused.

"What a bizarre room."

He took one last glance at the doorknob. It had already gone back to sleep. The trio rose to their feet and turned to look at the table and the two small bottles on its surface. Sora moved toward it and picked up each bottle in turn, examining their labels. Both bottles appeared to have some sort of liquid in it, but the blue label read, "Drink Me", while the red one had "Eat Me" written on it.

"Now that's just _weird,_ " Sora said, showing the one with the red label to Donald and Goofy. "If it's a liquid, why in the world does it say 'eat me' on it?"

Goofy chuckled and Donald gave him a hard elbow to the gut to shut him up. "So which one are you gonna use, Sora?"

"The one that makes _sense_ , of course," Sora said with a smile as he replaced the red labeled bottle on the table. He picked up the blue one and raised it in the air to show his companions, and then removed the cork. He peered into the bottle at the liquid inside. Sora had heard somewhere that it was always good to look first. He shrugged. So much for good advice. He put the bottle to his lips and took a sip.

"How's it taste?" Goofy wanted to know.

"Hmm…" Sora licked his lips as he attempted to place the flavors. "It tastes like… cherry juice."

Donald quacked in surprise as Sora suddenly shrunk down a size. The boy didn't seem to notice as he was still thinking of the flavors.

"…pumpkin custard…"

It was Goofy's turn to make a loud noise in shock as Sora shrunk down _another_ size.

"…grape… roast turkey…"

Both of the King's men jumped back in shock as Sora was downsized again. But this time, Sora had noticed. He could barely hold the bottle anymore as it was almost as big as him. "W-Whoa!"

He dropped down onto his bottom, setting the bottle down as carefully as he could nearby. Sora looked up at Donald and Goofy. From this height, they looked like monsters. Sora's eyes went wide. They knew he had shrunk, right? They could still see him, right? Well, they _were_ staring back down at him. So that meant that they wouldn't step on him… right?

Goofy cupped his hands around his mouth. " _Sora_!" he shouted. "Are you _okay_?"

He grabbed his ears with his gloved hands and braced himself against the force of Goofy's yell. It had almost knocked him away. As soon as Sora's ears stopped ringing, he stomped one sneaker on the floor, cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled back up at his monster sized friends.

" _Yeah_!" he shouted as loud as he could. "You don't need to _yell_!"

Donald looked at Goofy and smacked his arm. Goofy chuckled apologetically as he rubbed the spot on his arm that Donald had hit. The duck bent down and carefully picked the bottle up off the floor. He looked around a few times, holding the bottle in one hand and then looked down at Sora.

"So how're you gonna get in?" Donald asked.

His voice was still somewhat loud, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Goofy's shouting had been. Sora looked over at the doorknob and approached it, but soon realized that it wasn't going to open. The doorknob was fast asleep. He could hear it snoring softly. Not wanting to use his voice, Sora pointed at the doorknob and shook his head from side to side, crossing his arms in front of him to make an 'X'. Even though the message was just beyond Goofy, Donald nodded knowingly.

"So then, _how_?"

Sora placed one hand thoughtfully under his chin as he looked at his surroundings. He stared at each visible piece of furniture in turn, looking for holes and cracks that he could probably fit through, since the door clearly wouldn't open. Sora's eyes caught on a large opening in the bottom of the stove and took a hesitant step toward it, but then shook his head. It was probably just an opening in the stove. And even if it _did_ lead somewhere, it was on a different wall from the wooden door.

That's when Sora turned around to look at the wall that the door was connected. They needed to get to the other side of _this_ wall. He examined its entire length, from one corner to the next. He snorted at the door as his eyes passed over it. Lot of help _that_ guy had been. And that's when Sora saw a rather large opening in the wall behind one end of the green bed. The bed seemed to blocking the way, but they could move it.

He ran over to the edge of the bed and peered beyond the crack. Yes, this looked quite like a doorway! Sora grinned, and then cupped his hands around his mouth, taking a deep breath before shouting to his companions.

"Guys! _Move_ the bed _away_ from this hole!"

Donald and Goofy nodded in Sora's direction and moved toward the bed, Donald placing the blue bottle back on the table next to the red one before doing so. They grabbed onto its edge and began to try to pull the bed away from the hole so as to make a crack large enough for Sora to fit through. However, the bed wouldn't budge an inch.

"Why won't it _budge_!" Donald howled, his face turning red with frustration and effort.

"It's like it's part o' the wall," Goofy commented with a smile, somewhat amused.

"This is no time to be amused, Goofy!" Donald hissed.

"No, he's right," Sora said, folding his arms over his chest as he thought out loud. "Everything else in this room can be like a drawing on the wall." He glanced over at the table and chair as examples. "So then, if it can't be pulled _away_ from the wall, you'd probably have to push it _in_ to the wall!"

Sora thumped one fist into the open palm of his other hand as the idea struck him. He turned toward Donald and Goofy with a grin, but his face fell when he realized that his voice had been too small for them to hear. They were still trying to pull the bed away, Donald's face growing ever more red.

"Guys!" he shouted with another stomp of his feet.

Both Donald and Goofy stopped and looked over at Sora.

"Ya can't pull it away from the wall!" he yelled. "Try pushing it _into_ the wall!"

Donald narrowed his eyes at Sora. "Push it _into_ the wall?" he snapped. "Are you crazy? Like that's actually going to work!"

As Donald argued with Sora, Goofy moved around the bed into a position from which he could shove the bed into the wall. He placed his gloved hands on each side and gave the bed a small push. The bed almost immediately flew into the wall, making a two dimensional image of a green bed on its surface, painted as it would be seen from the side. Donald dropped onto his belly with a small thud as the bed moved swiftly into the wall. Goofy scratched the side of his head and laughed.

"Wow! Sora was _right!_ "

Sora folded his arms over his chest and stared smugly at Donald, giving him his most condescending I-told-you-so look. Donald raised himself slightly, propping his head up with one arm, his other hand resting on the floor and his fingers drumming the flooring impatiently. Sora grinned, moving closer to Donald so he wouldn't have to yell the instructions.

"Now you guys can shrink down and we'll all get a move on, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Donald grumbled as he got to his feet.

The duck flashed a threatening glance at Sora before taking the blue bottle into his hands. Sora narrowed his eyes at Donald. He had been trying to be nice. Sora sighed helplessly as he watched Donald take his sip from the bottle and then hand it over to Goofy.

As soon as both of them had shrunk down to size, they hurried over to the hole where Sora was standing. Sora smiled as they approached and then led the way into the dark tunnel. The first thing they heard as they approached the exit was the sounds of birds chirping.

The moment they exited the tunnel the world exploded with blues and greens, which was a relief to their eyes after being exposed to only shades of bright pink and violet. They had entered a large garden of sorts, with grass hedges that seemed to stretch toward the blue sky, which looked to Sora like it had been painted by a young artist. A large white castle could be seen looming over them in the distance. Sora recognized it as the same one that he had seen when they were approaching and about to land.

But the thing that _really_ caught the attention of the trio was the strange scene that was taking place in the middle of the garden. Standing directly in front of them were six soldiers lined up in formation, facing the trio as they entered. They weren't _normal_ soldiers, however. They were, in fact, man-sized playing cards with limbs and a head. Their eyes were shielded by their colored hoods, and in their hands they each held a weapon, which varied according to the color and suit of each card.

There were two red guards standing in front of the soldiers, holding their red spears that had heart symbols at the tips as a way of preventing entry into the garden. The guards raised their spears to allow the white rabbit through, who had only appeared a few moments earlier than Sora, Donald, and Goofy (amazingly). The two rows of card soldiers folded backwards, allowing the rabbit passage to the front of the garden. As the soldiers opened up, Sora was able to see what exactly was going on.

There was a courtroom setup at the other end of the garden. It was incomplete, as all it consisted of was a jury box that stood off to one side, the Judge's bench with a large yellow cloth bearing a large black and red heart emblem draped over the edge, and a witness stand which was placed in front of the Judge's bench rather than beside it. Not to mention that the stand had no chair, which didn't seem to be very fair for the girl who was in the stand at that moment.

She was a young girl, probably not any older than Sora, with long, thick blonde hair that was only held out of her face with a thin black headband with a small ribbon. She wore a light blue dress with puffed sleeves and a large poufy skirt with several layers of white petticoats and long white stockings with a pair of shiny black Mary Jane shoes. She had a white apron on that tied at the back in a neat, almost perfect white ribbon.

As Sora watched, she fidgeted, smoothing the hem of her dress and keeping it neat. The girl turned her head slightly as the white rabbit ran past her, opening her mouth slightly when she caught sight of him as though she has something to say to him. The white rabbit merely ran past her and up a spiral wooden staircase that led to the top of a large wooden tower that made the rabbit level with the Judge's bench. The rabbit paused, keeling over slightly as he attempted to catch his breath. After a moment he lifted a trumpet to his mouth and played a brief interlude. He dropped it quickly and took a deep breath.

* * *

 **P.S: Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be more than happy to receive words from you all.**


	22. Chapter 21: A day in Wonderland (part 2)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy. But i do own my OC**_

 _ **A/N: Once again, I am deeply sorry for making everyone wait. I have no excuse for this time other than the fact that I have been very busy and ... also being very lazy lately . But I hope everyone had not been too upset. Well, here another chapter. I can't promise when my next chapter will be out but let's just pray. I have finished the outline of it, so it probably won't take too long nor being a long chapter.**_

 _ **All well, that's all to be say. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **The door to _Begining_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: A day in Wonder land (part 2)**_

"Court is now in session!" he yelled, doing his best to make his voice sound commanding. Yet it doesn't seem much to Sora, himself. The rabbit's voice was shaking rather a bit too much for his own good.

The blonde girl looked over at the rabbit, confused, blinking her blue eyes sadly.

"I'm on trial?" she asked, sounding almost horrified. "But _why_?"

The rabbit didn't even look down at the girl. It was like he was trying to ignore her. He only made his voice louder as he straightened himself and took another deep breath. "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" He then took a moment to make a deep bow in the direction of the Judge's bench.

Sora looked over to see who the Judge was and flinched in horror.

This "Queen of Hearts" was just about the most frightening looking woman Sora had ever seen in his life. She was a rather large woman, built something like a large mother grizzly. Her face was most certainly not pleasant to look at in _any_ way. She was wearing a dress that reminded Sora of old illustrations that dead European artists had made of the royalty in their time period because of the large white collar that wrapped about and framed her head and face ,though it really wasn't something that should be framed. She had jet black hair that was slicked back in a bun, with several tufts of hair sticking out haphazardly around her forehead. The queen had large, intimidating eyes that were currently glaring down at the blonde girl before her as she tapped her red heart-shaped fan on the wooden counter of her Judge's bench.

After a moment of tense silence, the Queen of Hearts narrowed her eyes at the young girl and leaned forward in her seat somewhat threateningly. "This girl is the culprit," she said, her voice calm with just a hint of anger. "There's no doubt about it."

Here the queen leaned back in her seat, fanning herself slightly. The blonde girl looked about her upon hearing the queen's words, her eyes wide in shock, as though looking for someone who would believe and defend her. Her mouth opened and shut as she contemplated shouting out.

"And the reason is…?" the queen continued, looking back down at the girl out of the corner of her eye. She suddenly leaned forward and slammed her fists angrily on the podium, screaming her reasoning straight into the girl's face. "Because I _say_ so, _that's_ why!"

'But that's absolutely nuts.' Sora thought to himself as he continued to quietly watch the court.

The girl's face twisted slightly in annoyance as she leaned over the bench of the witness stand toward the queen. "That is _so_ un _fair_!" she yelled back, extending one hand in plea.

The queen leaned back into her seat and began to fan herself. The girl placed her hands stubbornly on her hips, her eyes still wandering about as she searched for someone who might defend her. After another brief moment, the queen stomped the end of her fan gently on the wooden podium twice so as to make a thudding noise.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" she asked with a gesture of her fan toward the girl, her voice lowered.

The girl looked straight into the queen's face without flinching at the sight. "Of course!" she said, folding her arms indignantly over her chest. "I've done _absolutely nothing wrong_."

The white rabbit looked first at the defendant and then back at the queen, the expression on his rabbit face growing increasingly more anxious as the girl continued to speak. The queen's gaze only hardened as she glared down at the girl, tapping her fan impatiently into the open palm of her other hand.

"You may be queen," the girl went on assertively, "but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…" She paused here, searching for the word. "…so _mean_."

" _SILENCE_!" the queen screamed loudly. She had opened her mouth so wide that a gust of hot air blew into the girl's face, coming straight out of the queen's colossal windpipe. The girl's blonde hair began to billow behind her and the girl flinched in terror for the first time since she entered the courtroom.

"You _dare to_ de _fy_ me!" the queen shrieked, slamming her fists angrily on the wooden podium.

Having watched the entire scene so far in complete and utter silence, Sora turned slightly toward his companions without tearing his eyes away from the courtroom.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out."

Donald looked up at Sora, then at Goofy. "Yeah, but the..."

"We're outsiders," Goofy said, interrupting Donald. "So wouldn't that be _muddling_?"

Donald sighed, exasperated, and waved his right index finger high in the air to make a point, high enough for Goofy to see. "'Meddling'!" he corrected loudly.

"Oh, yeah!" Goofy chuckled to himself. "And _that's_ against the _rules_."

Sora's face took an almost sad expression as he watched the girl stand before the terrifying queen, fidgeting slightly as the queen continued to scream. He tilted his head slightly to one side as he watched, letting out a slow, remorseful sigh. If only he could _do_ something to help her out. There just _had_ to be _something_ …

He just couldn't stand here and watched. He couldn't just let that girl to her worst when he could just jump in and help. But that would be against the rules as they had just told him.

The queen adjusted herself in her seat as she decided on her verdict, rising slightly and lifting her fan high in the air in order to get everyone's attention.

"The court finds the defendant…" She narrowed her eyes maliciously at the girl before leaning forward again and pointing her fan straight at the girl's face accusingly. "… _guilty_ as charged!"

The girl gasped in horror, putting one hand delicately over her mouth in shock. Her breath began to come in strangled, raspy gasps as she took a single step backwards. Her head reeled in horror and her blue eyes remained fixated on the queen, pleading innocence.

The queen's expression grew only more malevolent as she settled back in her chair, tapping the end of her fan into her open palm. "For the crimes of assault and _attempted theft_ of my heart…"

Sora's eyes went wide in alarm and he took a halting step forward. They had to help now! This wasn't just a domestic matter! This involved the Heartless! Sora turned toward his companions and was about to tell them exactly that, but when he saw them, all he got was a sad shake of the head. The Key bearer took in a deep breath through his nose and looked back at the courtroom. But they had to do _something_. They couldn't let this girl take the blame.

That's when the Queen of Hearts rose to her feet, her black and red dress swaying as the woman shifted her weight almost completely over the edge of her podium. She pointed one massive finger in the young girl's direction accusingly.

" _OFF_ WITH HER _HEAD_!" she shrieked.

Sora's mouth went dry and his eyes grew as big and wide as saucers in shock and horror. They were going to execute an innocent girl!

The card soldiers shifted their positions so that they were no longer standing in two straight lines facing each other and were facing the queen. They adjusted the spears and axes that they each held in their grip. They seemed to nod in unison, completely obedient to their Queen of Hearts.

The girl practically jumped onto the wooden bench of the witness stand in protest.

"No, _no_!" she pleaded. "Oh, _please_!"

That was the last straw. He couldn't stand it anymore. Sora just couldn't stay quiet anymore. No matter what Donald and Goofy said, he simply had to do _something_. He charged headlong into the courtroom, pushing through the card soldiers aside. Donald and Goofy's eyes went wide as they watched their companion. Donald slapped his forehead, unable to believe what Sora had just done. That boy was unbelievable. Had he just ignoring what they had told him just moment ago?

"Hold it _right there_!" Sora yelled.

The cards that he hadn't pushed aside moved to reveal Sora as he approached the bench. He glared up at the queen, trembling in both anger and fear as the court's attention turned on him. Sora clenched his fists at his sides as he slowed to a stop not far behind the witness stand. The girl spun around on her heel to face Sora, smoothing her apron over her dress. The queen returned Sora's glare as he approached, narrowing her eyes maliciously at him.

" _Who_ are _you_?" she demanded. "How _dare_ you interfere with my court!"

Sora swallowed hard. It was one thing to _want_ to help someone. It was another thing entirely to actually _try_ to. That's when Sora heard footsteps approach cautiously from behind, and saw Donald and Goofy at either side from out of the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath, taking comfort in the fact that he was no longer on his own, and took one step forward.

"Excuse me," he said apologetically, not wanting the queen to execute them for interrupting. He swallowed as he sucked up some courage. "But _we_ know who the _real_ culprit is!"

Goofy nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh. It's the Heartle..." He stopped himself before continuing any further, looking over at Sora and Donald apologetically.

Donald seethed silently in Goofy's direction. Sora looked over at Goofy briefly, slightly confused, and then back at the queen. "A-Anyway," he continued, pointing at the blonde girl on the stand, " _she's_ not the one you're looking for."

The queen leaned back into her seat, tapping her heart-shaped fan impatiently against her wooden armrest, leaning on one arm. She rolled her eyes before glaring back down at Sora.

"That's _nonsense_ ," she snapped grumpily. "Have you got any proof?"

A lump formed in Sora's throat. He withdrew his hand slightly, faltering.

 _Proof?_ That's right, this was a courtroom. This was a trial. Evidence was needed. Sora's gaze met with the girl's. Something in her face was almost hopeful. He clenched his teeth as Sora looked at her apologetically and then lowered his eyes. Her face fell almost instantly.

The queen folded her arms over her chest smugly and then gestured to one of the soldiers. One of the black cards grabbed the girl by the arm and threw her into a golden birdcage that was right next to the Judge's bench. He slammed the barred door in her face and locked it. The girl grabbed onto the bars, looking out from between them desperately. Sora clenched his fists as he could nothing more than watch. He couldn't help her!

"Very well," the queen said. Sora's attention snapped immediately back to the queen. He flinched slightly as he looked straight into her face. She was just so… _scary_ looking… He felt his heart skipped a beat.

"I shall humor your claim… Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!" Her voice began to increase in volume and in rage. "Until you conclude your investigations, the court is _adjourned_!"

With that, the queen slapped the end of her fan against the wooden podium, dismissing the court. The card soldiers relaxed, moving out of formation and heading to different positions around the garden. Even the white rabbit relaxed somewhat, slumping out of his straight posture slightly and pulling out a small handkerchief to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed across his furry forehead. The queen settled back into her seat and relaxed.

Donald folded his arms over his chest and tapped one webbed foot as he looked at Sora. He cleared his throat, making Sora turn around to face him.

Sora sighed, exasperated. "Well I just had to do _some_ thing, right?"

'I couldn't just stand by and watch when others need help, right?' He added in his thought.

He then looked over at the cage in which the girl had been thrown into and approached it slowly, wary of the ace of spades that stood with a large axe in his hand right next to her prison. The girl had her eyes lowered to the ground, her hands still clasped around the bars of her caged prison. Sora walked over and cleared his throat slightly to catch her attention.

Her eyes turned upward. "Who are you?" she asked almost timidly.

Sora gave her his best smile, hoping that it would somehow ease her worries. "I'm Sora."

"I'm Goofy," Goofy said gesturing to himself, "and _that_ there's Donald." Goofy gestured in Donald's direction as he introduced him.

"My name is Alice," the girl said with a slight curtsey and a smile. "Pleased to meet you, though I _do_ wish it were under better circumstances." She lowered her eyes slightly to the ground. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense."

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Sora wanted to know.

Alice's expression hardened as she looked back at Sora. "I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty from the _moment_ I took the stand!"

"That's _crazy_!" Sora replied sympathetically. He was only getting more confused with every moment they spent in Wonderland. Alice sighed somewhat sadly, clutching the gold yellow bars of her prison. Sora then took a deep breath and decided to change the subject. "So, where are you from?"

Donald rolled his eyes as the words came out of Sora's mouth and groaned. Sora glanced back at Donald and shrugged slightly, as though to apologize for the question's randomness. The duck sighed and nodded, dismissing it for the moment. Alice, on the other hand, looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered, rolling the question over a few times in her head.

"Hmm, curious," she murmured. "I can't quite _remember_. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled head over heels… And I found myself here." Sora nodded. The very same thing had happened to them. Alice sighed remorsefully. "Oh, if _only_ I hadn't peeked into that rabbit hole. I guess I'm a bit too curious for my own good."

Sora's face brightened slightly the realization came to him. "So you're from another world!"

Goofy mulled over the idea briefly in his head and chuckled faintly. "That's funny. Maybe you don't need a ship, then."

Donald shrugged, confused and angry all at once. "I don't get it."

"What do you mean 'another world'?" Alice asked, tilting her head curiously to one side and tucking some of her blonde hair behind one ear.

'Oh no.' Perhaps he shouldn't had asked that. It was all strange. For a moment there, he was actually thinking that she was the same as them. But then again, how could she be away from her home and not realizing that she was in another world? Could it be that her home was the same as this place?

No, it couldn't be, right? She said it herself that she felt into the rabbit hole the same way as they did and got to this place similar to them as well. So, it couldn't have been that she wasn't from the same world.

He was about to open his mouth to ask more but something inside stopped him.

That's when the ace of spades stomped one foot on the ground, making everyone turn to look at him. He glared at Sora, in particular. " _Enough_!" he yelled forcefully. "The defendant will be _silent_!"

The trio then backed away, threatened somewhat by the glimmering of the axe's blade in the guard's hand. With a firm serves-you-right nod, the guard looked away. Donald and Goofy turned around and began to walk away. Sora hesitated, leaning in Alice's direction as he walked away, still facing her. "Don't worry, Alice," he told her reassuringly. "We'll _prove_ to her that you're innocent!"

Alice leaned forward, her face just about squeezed in between two of the bars.

"Listen!" she called after him. Sora stopped in his tracks, straining his ears to hear her. "I asked this Cheshire Cat how to get home." Sora nodded intently. "And he told me to ask the queen." He nodded again. "So I came here to see her, and I was arrested."

Sora's face fell. He didn't like the sound of that. Alice's voice began to get shrill, and her words began to tumble over each other as she spoke. "She simply refuses to listen to me. It's so unfair… I haven't done anything wrong. What shall I do? I should like to keep my head. Why, if my head and body become separated, nothing I eat will reach my stomach!"

Sora took another step backwards. Now she was just starting to ramble. Alice then shook her head as she did her best to focus on what it was she needed to say.

"That _Cheshire_ Cat may be able to help you," she said quickly, casting a wary glance in her guard's direction. "You may be able to find him in the Lotus Forest. _That_ way!"

She pointed off into the distance directly behind Sora, biting down on her lip nervously. Sora looked in the direction she pointed to, committed it to memory, and then turned to Alice and nodded. At least, now he knew where to start first.

"You got it," he said, smiling. "Thanks!"

The guard slammed his foot down on the ground again and looked in Sora's direction, adjusting his hold on his axe, his expression hardening in outrage. "No talking to the defendant!" he yelled.

But Sora had already taken off in a run in the direction that Alice had pointed.

* * *

"Well, it would seem like he will be here soon." Rika announced as she sat comfortably one of the mushrooms. "Oh, bouncy." The girl looked down. A smile came to her face as her hands pressed themselves against the yellowy brown mushroom she was sitting on. It was all soft and comfy like a perfectly well- made pillow.

"Doesn't matter, we're not here to see him." Rika could feel that another present walking up beside her and made no effort to turn around and look. Yep, that cold steady voice, it could belong to only one person.

"But I thought …" She began. Wasn't the reason why they had rushed off to this place was so that they could make sure they were up to date with Sora's progress? C probably would never make the both of them to go to this place if it was only to see another world was invaded by the heartless and decide whether it was a wise choice or not to meddle in to make sure it wouldn't disappear into the darkness. She knew well enough that C hated this place with all her might. After all, a stern and mature person like her would unlikely find this mad place interesting.

So why were they here, if it was not to see Sora?

"No if nor but …" C cut her off without a second thought. It was the same reply she expected to receive whenever she brought up about the subject about Sora. It was like C was never going to open up to her about that matter. "What did I say before? You take point doesn't mean you talking charge."

Rika pouted, deciding not to push the matter any further. "So why are we here?"

"Heartless?" It was more of a statement than a question.

'As if it wasn't obvious enough.' Rika could almost feel herself saying it out loud. It was always about the Heartless. That was the first and only thing C ever say whenever they were in the outside world. That was all what she seemed to care about. It wasn't the people, nor that world laws. It was the darkness lurking inside that world.

"Oh … right." She replied rather lamely, knowing that there was more behind C casual answer. She wanted to see Sora, even if he didn't notice that she was there.

"Now let's go."

"Alright. But what of the girl?" Rika jumped off the mushroom and looked back at the lotus forest exit. What would become of her? She wanted to meddle in to help that poor girl, yet, didn't feel like it was a wise thing of doing. Something bad might end up happening when the outsider mess around with the world order. And she didn't seem to like it one bit with the consequence to it.

"I couldn't care less what happen to her. Why bother with the ignorance when she got what she deserves?" C replied coldly.

"Well, that's cold …" Rika commented. "And she did nothing wrong." She pointed out.

"The Queen is being foolish and ridiculous, and that girl got into troubles because of that stupid curiosity. I'm not gonna waste my time on such event."

'You mean you're never gonna waste yourself on any event unless it means another world is in danger. Like I haven't known that all too well.' Rika thought.

"Okay …" She frowned and looked away from the exit "Then why are we here again?"

"Unless you haven't noticed, Sora isn't like me." It wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear. The girl blinked a few times, her eyes turned to C .

"Like that isn't obvious." She said

"Good to know that your eyes are working properly." C remarked rather coldly. Feeling the girl's eyes were still on her, she continued. "And since Sora isn't like me. He's likely to meddle with that trial and got himself into some kind of mess. It's for the best if we stay here and see if he needed help. There is darkness in this world."

"There is darkness within every world …" Rika bit back. Yet, deep inside, she was satisfied with the woman explanation. So, she was being right. C wanted to be here because of Sora, like she wasn't going to realize that. Nodding her head, Rika spoke "But alright, I would love to see how crazy this place turns him into.

"That, I would rather not." She could feel that the woman's eyes were moving side away when she answered.

"Well, you're no fun."

"We're not playing games." Her sternness returned. Yet, before she could speak another word, the older woman suddenly turned herself back to the entrance. "Someone coming …"

She murmured under her breath and disappeared as quick as possible. Her blue robe faded away into thin air.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here!" The girl called after her. Shaking her body rather wildly, Rika turned herself into a small white sheep and she too disappeared. They weren't going to meet Sora. Not just yet. For now, it would be helping from the shadow first. She wasn't allowed to show her face before him.

* * *

 **P.S: Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be more than happy to receive words from you all. Thank you for reading my story.**


	23. Chapter 22: A day in Wonderland (part 3)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy. But i do own my OC**_

 _ **A/N: Here is the next chapter**_ _ **. Enjoy.**_

 _ **P.S: The next one won't be as quick. So sorry beforehand**_

* * *

 **The door to _Begining_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22: A day in Wonderland (part 3/3)_**

"Why can't we just _tell_ 'em that it was those Heartless guys?" Sora wanted to know.

The trio had entered the alleged Lotus Forest. To them, it truly was like a large forest, filled with dense foliage that stretched up to the sky. Everything was washed in neutral colors of browns and earthy greens. There were giant lotuses that loomed high over their heads, blocking out the sunlight and giving the forest its namesake. Yet the more Sora observed his surroundings, the more he realized what exactly this so-called forest was. Every large strip of thick foliage that reached for the sky was simply a long blade of forest grass. The lotuses were not what were gigantic; it was the trio walking through the forest that was shrunken and small.

Sora was leading the way through the forest, walking slowly in a straight line through the unknown territory. Goofy walked directly behind him, while Donald trailed a few steps behind the entire party. As the young boy peered over his shoulder toward Donald as he waited for an answer, the duck's face twisted slightly in annoyance. After a moment, he took a long, deep breath, and then spoke.

"Because," Donald explained, his impatience and anger ebbing slightly away as his voice became more hushed. "Every world is defined by its particular boundaries, within which some understanding of reality emerges as truth. _Two_ truths cannot coexist, and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict and chaos spawned. _That's_ why we limit our involvement in local affairs."

Both Sora and Goofy blinked in confusion. "Say that _again_?"

"Indeed," boomed a tired sounding voice. "Speak again. You speak the truth? I pose that the untruth of this truth upon truths holds truer."

The entire party stopped in their tracks as they began to look around in alarm. There wasn't a single soul to be found anywhere. There was only them; three time bombs of anxiety, waiting for the seconds to wind down. They were silent for a moment, until Sora finally stepped forward, clenching his fists and taking a deep breath to soothe his nerves. He managed to cry out, "Who are you?" though his voice cracked slightly, nervously, as the words escaped his throat.

"Who, indeed," the voice said again, its position shifting from one area of the forest to the next.

The trio spun about in place as they attempted to pinpoint the source of the voice. As they did so, Sora caught sight of something fuchsia colored move out of the corner of his eye. He spun around to find it, but saw nothing. Laughter began to echo about the area, followed by the reciting of what sounded something like a song. It came softly at first, but was slowly getting louder.

' _Twas a brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe  
All a mimsy were the borrow-groves  
And the momeraths out grabe…_

The laughter continued when it had finished reciting. Sora looked around, getting frustrated. This was just _too_ weird. Just then, a face popped out of the darkness at Sora, and then vanished just as quickly as it came. Sora's eyes went wide as he took a step backwards.

"What was _that_?"

"What was _what_?" Donald asked, turning around to look in Sora's direction.

Sora shook his head side to side and then rubbed his eyes. He looked around again, to be sure. "I thought I saw something..."

That's when it happened again. The mysterious face popped out like the jack of a jack-in-the-box and then retracted and disappeared, only to do it again from somewhere else. The third time, everyone saw it. Donald jumped back with a loud quack of surprise and Goofy dropped onto his bottom in shock.

The face vanished one final time and reappeared hovering slightly over a nearby tree stump of some sort. At first, it was just a large, white, crescent shaped grin, which eventually grew into a whole figure. It was a rather large, chubby, fuchsia colored cat with white stripes running down the entire length of his body, encircling even his arms and belly. He stared down at Sora, Donald and Goofy through wide, mischievous yellow eyes, with his two paws supporting the underside of his jaw as he lay on his side. He was chuckling as he watched the reaction of the trio to his appearance, his bushy tail wagging lazily in the air.

Sora stepped forward, pushing away his surprise. "You must be the Cheshire Cat."

The Cheshire Cat turned his eyes onto Sora in particular, his large grin growing, as though to confirm Sora's suspicions, and then looked at Donald. "You speak the truth?" he asked curiously. His grin grew even more. "The Cheshire Cat knows all truths, and finds as yet no contradiction nor chaos."

Goofy rose back to his feet and joined Donald and Sora in gaping at the mysterious cat. He pointed amusedly at the Cheshire Cat and chuckled, turning to Donald and saying cheerily, "It's a _cat_!"

While Donald mused over the idea of bonking Goofy on the head, the cat propped himself up into a human-like sitting position. "Poor Alice," he said with a slight shrug of his cat shoulders. "Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey!" Sora cried out, forcing the Cheshire Cat to turn his attention back on him. "If you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

The cat chuckled, rising onto his hind legs. He put both paws on either side of his head and removed his head from his shoulders. Donald's face went pale and Sora's eyes grew as wide as saucers. The Cheshire Cat proceeded to place his head gingerly on the ground before him and stepped on top of it. The cat's yellow eyes then turned to Sora, and he smiled.

"Can you stand on your head?" he asked, a small laugh escaping from him.

Sora swallowed hard as he watched. "Not like _that_ ," he muttered under his breath.

Donald had just about lost his last shred of patience. The color flushed back into his face as he stomped his webbed feet on the ground and pointed one finger at the cat angrily. " _Tell us_!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers," the cat said, stepping off his head and placing it back on his shoulders. And then, turning to the trio and wagging one finger in the air, "but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness."

Then, just as the Cheshire Cat had first appeared, his figure began to fade away. Sora's eyes went wide. "Wait!" he cried. "That's all you're gonna tell us?"

The white moon shaped smile was the last thing of the Cheshire Cat's to vanish into their surroundings. Sora pressed his lips together as he took a deep breath through his nostrils. So much for asking the Cheshire Cat for help to save Alice. Perhaps he did give them the answer they needed but riddles were just not his things. As Sora was about to press further onward into the Lotus Forest, the cat's voice rang out into the stillness, the source of it still shifting positions as he spoke.

"They've already left the forest," he was saying. "I won't tell which exit."

How many exits could there be? He asked himself. Two? Three? How was they supposed to know which one when they couldn't even guess how many exits this place possibly have.

A small pink box then fell from overhead, bouncing off Donald's head and straight into Sora's hands. Sora managed to catch the box clumsily, and then stared at the box, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. He then looked upward, trying to catch a glimpse of where the Cheshire Cat had gone.

"What's this?" He looked down at it.

"Within the box there lives perhaps the truth you seek," the Cheshire Cat explained. He then chuckled slightly. "Or perhaps there lives _not_?"

Donald rubbed the top of his head grumpily, muttering several incomprehensible words under his breath as he glared upward. Goofy walked over to Sora and looked first at the box, and then back at Sora.

"Should we trust him?" he asked.

"To trust," the Cheshire Cat interjected, reappearing atop the tree stump, "or _not_ to trust? I trust you'll decide!" And with that, the cat vanished again.

"Doesn't look very trustworthy to _me_ ," Donald growled.

Sora looked down at the box. "Say, whaddya suppose is inside?" Bringing up to his ear and shook, yet, no matter how hard he tried, no sound came out from it.

All eyes then turned onto the box that Sora held in his hands. It seemed too small to have anything _live_ in it. Sora examined the box from all sides, inspecting it curiously. It was just a simple pink box, not much taller than the hat perched on Goofy's head. Sora shook it up and down again. And like before nothing happened. No sound, no nothing.

"Open it," said Goofy.

Sora turned the box right side up and began to slowly peel the lid open. The lid had barely been opened before a powerful force flew out of the tiny box and into Sora's face, forcing him to hold the box farther away. Donald and Goofy released loud cries of alarm as whatever was inside the box popped out. As Sora looked, his eyes grew wide.

"It's a Heartless!"

The armored Heartless leapt from the box onto the ground just a few feet away from Sora. It looked over its shoulder at the trio, the metal of its helmet and armor clanking loudly and its yellow eyes glowing, before taking off in a run, feet flying, in the direction of the Queen of Hearts' court. Donald pulled out his staff and tilted his hat in a gesture of anger and daring.

"Let's go get it!" he growled before taking off after the Heartless.

The other two nodded in agreement as they pulled out their weapons and chased after the creature of darkness. Sora fiddled slightly with the handle of his Keyblade as they ran, his mind uneasy. Why was it going toward the courtroom? It wasn't like there was anything there, other than Alice, the white rabbit, the strange card soldiers and… That's when Sora realized it.

The Queen of Hearts.

They had even said it during the trial, hadn't they? _"For the crimes of assault, and attempted theft of my heart…"_ If he recalled correctly _._ Sora gritted his teeth and pushed himself to run faster. They just had to get to that Heartless before it reached the queen. It would be all kinds of hell for them if they didn't stop it in time.

They had almost reached the entryway to the queen's court by the time Sora had almost caught up to the Heartless. Sora adjusted his grip on the Keyblade as he closed the gap between him and the Heartless, passing under a large, grass hedge archway as they entered the courtroom. Several rounds of terrified screams filled the room as the Heartless leapt onto the witness stand, spinning slightly so that it was facing the Queen of Hearts.

"What in the world is _that_!" the queen shrieked. " _MANNERLESS_!"

She scrambled to escape from her Judge's bench, without success. Her scream resonated throughout the courtroom as though it were surrounded by walls. Sora gritted his teeth as he moved forward as fast as he could, holding the Keyblade with both hands.

" _There's_ your evidence, Miss Queen!" Sora yelled. "And _watch out_!"

The Heartless glanced over its shoulder at Sora before it pounced at the queen. The queen recoiled, her deep, enraged voice booming from her throat. Sora jumped onto the witness stand, rebounding off of it toward the Judge's bench. With the Keyblade clutched in both hands, Sora took one large, mid-air swing, chopping down the Heartless before it was even able to lay one shadowy claw on the queen. The Heartless vanished in the one hit, dispersing only inches away from the face of the Queen of Hearts.

Sora planted both feet on the end of the Judge's bench and then turned to look at the queen, pointing the Keyblade at her. "There ya go," Sora said forcefully. " _Still_ think Alice's the one?"

He then turned slightly and looked down from the Judge's bench. There stood Donald and Goofy, who had just entered the courtroom and were currently looking up at Sora proudly. The queen ground her teeth together angrily, clenching her hands into fists. She pounded her fists on the Judge's bench angrily.

"Silence!" she shrieked. " _I'm_ the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

Donald slammed one foot on the ground, equally enraged as the queen. "That's crazy!"

He shouted. Wouldn't that just make all of their hard work gone in vain? If it was right with Article 29, then wouldn't it seem pretty much pointless just to stand up against the Queen?

But with herself being queen, there was only a small chance that she'd actually admit that she was being wrong. After all, everyone wanted themselves to be right. It was hard for a person to see that they are being wrong. Being wrong meant they have little knowledge of the objects they were talking of. And who would be brave enough to say that they are not wise enough to be right about the matters around us.

"Cards!" the queen screamed as she turned to her troops, pointing angrily at the trio, her eyes burning with unreasonable rage. She was practically spitting as she screamed.

"Seize them at _once!_ "


	24. Chapter 23: A heart of ice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy. But i do own my OC**_

 _ **A/N: Chapter 23 is out. I hope all of you have a fun time reading**_

* * *

 **The door to Begining**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: A heart of ice**_

"Cards! Seize them at _once!_ "

The ace of spades ran to the cage and grabbed hold of a wheel that was hidden behind it. Then, getting a good grip on it, the card spun the wheel as quickly as he could. A red curtain fell over the cage, and the cage shot up on a rail to the top of some kind of tower that stood next to the Judge's bench. The queen looked up at the cage with a proud nod, and then turned back to ordering the other cards.

"If they touch the tower," she shrieked, pointing her fan at them, " _you lose your heads!_ "

The card soldiers immediately leapt forward, landing in a circle surrounding Donald and Goofy. The two exchanged glances before they pulled out their weapons. Several cards moved to surround the judge's bench, holding their weapons and glaring up at Sora. Others ran up the spiral staircase so that they could jump onto the Judge's bench. Sora looked first at the queen, then at the soldiers, and then back at his friends. He shifted his weight onto one leg, ready to jump down, willing the Keyblade into his hands.

"Hang on, guys!"

Goofy looked up at Sora, an almost serious expression on his face. "Sora, no!"

The solemnity in Goofy's voice surprised both Sora and Donald. Sora froze in place, lowering his Keyblade slightly. "Goofy…"

"Go get Alice!" he yelled, before taking his shield with both hands and barreling into the army of card soldiers.

Sora took a small step backward, slightly surprised. The cards began to leap from the staircase in an attempt to get onto the bench, some of them failing. It didn't take long for them to figure out how to make a bridge across out of themselves. Sora looked first at the soldiers and then nodded at Goofy (even though Goofy probably couldn't see it). Withdrawing the Keyblade, Sora ran across the Judge's bench toward Alice's cage. The queen rose from her seat as Sora dashed past her.

"How _dare_ you!" she shrieked. "What do you think you're _doing_?"

Paying her no mind, Sora leapt from the Judge's bench onto Alice's cage, grabbing onto the sides and clutching it for dear life. The cards yelled angrily from the top of the Judge's bench, their cries intermingled with the outraged screams of the queen herself. Sora looked down at the ground and swallowed hard. This was a lot higher than he had thought.

As the cards tried to hook onto Sora's clothes with their spears, Sora forced his weight onto the cage, pushing down so that the cage would be forced to fall back to the ground. The cage rattled. He pushed again and again, the cage jolting violently each time, the hook from which the cage hung weakening with every push. Sora could hear the enthusiastic cheering of Donald and Goofy from below, but the sounds of the queen howling in outrage easily drowned them out. It was difficult to simply ignore a voice that loud, especially when it rang almost directly into one's ear. Even so, Sora didn't give up. He continued pushing down on the cage until the beak of the bird shaped hook snapped, and the cage, together with Sora, slid back to the floor from the top of the tower.

The cage hit the ground with such force that Sora tumbled from it. He shook his head from side to side, half expecting to be surrounded by the card soldiers. Yet to his surprise, it was as though everything had screeched to a halt when the cage crashed to the floor. All the cards were looking at the cage now, as though frozen. Even the queen leaned over the edge of the Judge's bench, straining to see. Sora jumped to his feet and ran at the cage, grabbing the curtain and throwing it back.

Everyone's eyes went wide as the red curtain drew back to reveal… nothing. Sora's mouth went slightly dry. Donald and Goofy moved toward Sora and stood slightly behind him, gaping at the now empty cage. The trio exchanged shocked glances. When did _that_ happen? The cards looked up at the queen as the queen's face started to turn beet red.

"You _fools_!" she shrieked, banging her fists on the bench and shaking her fan angrily at the card soldiers. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't _care_ how!"

The cards saluted the queen before running about the courtroom in circles. After a moment of mass panic, the cards exited the courtroom. The queen then turned to look at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"This includes _you_ three as well!" she hissed, waving her fan angrily. "Quit dawdling! Find Alice, or it's off with _all of your heads_!"

Sora jumped slightly as though he had been poked in the butt by something sharp and began to run for the Lotus Forest, with Donald and Goofy trailing hurriedly behind him.

* * *

"Oh no, she's just disappeared." Rika shouted worriedly. The young girl was about to jump down from the bushes into the court room but C held her back. She grabbed the girl hand rather firmly as she prevented her from meddling in

"Good ridden then. That good for nothing girl annoyed me for her stupidity."

"C, you know as well as I do that this isn't normal!" Rika struggled to escape her grip.

"So there is a dark force that is behind this trial. A force that is so strong that it slips by right before us without anyone noticing it. How exciting." The older woman crossed her arms, showing that she couldn't have care less about the matter. Of course, she wouldn't. C hated that Alice girl because she was so curious over everything. To her, this world was just another plain world like the last. What was so special of it to be curious about? After all, curiosity normally lead another person into trouble, something that the woman found annoying nonetheless. So why curious when it's something that got us into troubles?

"C, please! Don't tell me this place has already gotten into you already?" Rika said with a frown. It was already bad enough that C didn't bother to give a single care toward that poor innocent girl, but being mockful about the matter was something beyond her expectation. What was C's problem?!

"Oh come now, you know as well as I do that the witch has already begun her little game."

"Then, that is terrible. We have to do something! The witch must have wanted her for her heart. But that heart only pure because it's a childish heart. So what should we do?!"

"How about …" She paused, acting as if she really tried to put some thoughts into the matter. "Nothing?"

"That isn't something."

"It is to me."

"C!"

"Fighting her won't bring them back. So why bother?" The older woman shrugged, showing that she couldn't care any less about the conversation. No, she was faking it again. There was just no way she would simply give up everything just like that. True, C didn't seem any slight interest with whatever Maleficent was doing but that doesn't mean she could just let the witch does whatever she want. Everything could even up in ruins if they just sit back and ignore the problem.

"It's more of fighting to take back what they were trying to protect back then." Rika replied, choosing her words carefully. It had always been that way. The young girl knew that she was treading dangerous water whenever she opened her mouth to oppose anything, but that didn't stop her from saying anything in return.

"It won't change anything. They're gone."

"Well, Sora's still here!."

"Let's not bring that up." C looked away. It would seem like Rika managed to touch her nerve spot to say the least. So she did care for Sora, despite how much she tried to fake it. As if, the girl hadn't known better than that.

"Not until you give me the reason why." She frowned. "Well, I'm going to see if I can find out anything."

"Don't bother." Much like before, C shrugged the thoughts aside, yet stopped as soon as she realized she was alone on top of the bush.

"Rika? Rika?!" Great, that girl ran off on her own again.

"Isn't this just great?!" She let out an annoyed huff.

* * *

"We're _goin'_ already!" Sora shouted over his shoulder. "Geez!"

"That queen lady's totally lost it," Sora muttered, as the trio trudged deeper into the Lotus Forest. He pushed aside a tuft of tall grass and stepped over it, then held it back for Donald and Goofy as they followed him loyally.

As Sora dropped the grass and moved so that he was instep with Donald and Goofy, he heard a familiar voice resounding in the air. It came softly at first, humming a semi-haunting tune which gradually turned into a round of soft, echoing chuckles. Suddenly, sets of paw prints began to appear on the ground as though something invisible was walking around them, circling first Donald and Goofy, then Sora. The paw prints then headed toward a nearby tree. Sora narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The Cheshire Cat."

As if on cue, the Cheshire Cat appeared in the branches of a tree a few feet in front of Sora, his moon shaped smile glowing from out of the darkness of the forest. He was hanging upside down from one of the branches with his hind legs crossed as though he were sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Loooose something?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," Goofy said with a slight chuckle, stepping forward. "Have you seen Alice?"

The Cheshire Cat blinked slowly, his smile stretching. "Alice, no," he said. "Shadow, yes!"

"Where did they go?"

The cat shrugged, curling upward so that he could seat himself properly on the tree branch. "This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows!" His grin grew. "And besides: _all_ ways _here_ are the _queen_ 's ways." The cat pulled at the fur on his head in order to make himself look just like the Queen of Hearts, an imitation of the tightly bound bun on the top of her head.

Sora's spirits fell. "Just great," he grumbled.

"Step deeper into the forest," the cat continued, "to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside down room!"

With that, the Cheshire Cat once again vanished.

"'The upside down room'?" Sora echoed, turning to look at Donald and Goofy.

They both shrugged. "Let's just keep going," Donald suggested.

And so they did. The trio trudged onward, deeper into the forest, mostly in silence. An urgency hung thickly in the air as they walked. All Sora could think about was helping out Alice. Where could she have gone? She couldn't have gotten far without anybody knowing. The only logical thing would be to assume that the Heartless actually kidnapped her. But what would they want with her? As far as they knew of the Heartless so far, all they ever seemed to be doing was attacking them.

"Hey, look there!"

Sora looked up as Goofy pointed to an open passage just ahead of them. It was where the foliage grew so thickly together that it formed a sort of tunnel. All the light that could possibly filter into the tunnel was blocked out so that beyond the opening nothing could be seen but the black of night. Where it led, none of them could possibly know for sure.

The trio exchanged glances before daring to enter the dark tunnel. They walked along slowly, silently, Sora trailing his fingers absentmindedly on the "walls". The darkness seemed endless until Sora bumped chest first into some sort of grass hedge wall. Somewhat surprised, Sora dug his fingers into the hedge as though he was making sure it was real. And then, gripping the hedge firmly in his hands, he began to tear the hedge apart to make some sort of passageway. That's when light exploded into their faces, illuminating the new place unexpectedly.

Their eyes went wide in wonder. "What in the…?"

* * *

"Cool! This is the best tea I have ever had." Rika said as she took a slip. "Also, weirdest." The girl leaned back her chair, enjoying the tea party in the hidden garden of the mad hatter and his bunny companion.

"Rika! We don't have time!" C hissed as her eyes shot daggers at the younger girl. The older woman crossed her arms and let out another annoyed huff. This was what Rika meant by finding out something?! The thought almost infuriated her. They didn't have the time to mess around like this, not when Sora and his friends could walk up on them any second now.

"No no no … not yet. You must have a cup of tea." She was cut short when a hand pressed behind her back, pushing her forward to an empty chair. The mad hatter insisted in it as how it would seem.

"Yeh C, you must try this!" Rika held her cup up.

"Tea? Sugar?"

"Don't test my patient! Get out of my way."

"C'mon C, you need to relax for a while!"

"Why, what is that?" The mad hatter managed to get her flower shape charm.

"What?! Give that back!"

"No wonder you don't have time. This thing doesn't even have numbers!"

"It's a charm you idiot, not a clock! Now give that back!"

Yet he didn't listen and dip it into the tea pot like a flower shaped cookie before pulling it out, placing it in front of him on the table. Putting the bottle of sugar into his eye like a microscope.

"Ah! Now I see what wrong with it." He announced, making sugar fall restlessly on top of the charm.

"This thing is full of glass." He used a folk to pinch it.

"What are you think on doing?!" C whispered threateningly under her breath.

"Oh this glass needs some smooth butter!" He said. "BUTTER!"

"BUTTER!" The bunny repeated, shouting into C's left ear before holding the butter and rushed toward the mad hatter's side.

"Butter?! What?! Don't you dare!" C ran over him as he used a knife to cut the butter and spread over the charm like a piece of bread.

"No! This is the very best butter!" He said, throwing the plate of left over butter directly into her robe. "What are you talking about!?"

"Tea?" The bunny asked.

"Tea? Oh, I've never thought of tea. Of course, tea." He said, pouring into the pile of sweetened butter that was covering the charm.

"Sugar?"

"Sugar? Two spoons." Two spoons were handed to him as he placed them on top of the mess. "Two spoons. Thank you. Yeah!"

"Jam?"

"Oh, I forgot about jam. Of course."  
"Mustard?"

"Mustard? Yes … of …" He suddenly stopped at his track. "Mustard? No don't be silly. Now lemon, that's what needed." He squeezed into the sticky pile.

"That should do it!" He handed what seemed to be a junked of food all mixed up together back into her hand.

C stared blankly at it. …

"This thing is my last birthday present before, … everyone in my family got killed. How dare him…!"

Her icy blue eyes flashed as anger washed over her face.

"How dare you!" She murmured murderously under her breath.

"Why thank you … Of course, we care for our guests"

"You mortals really don't know your own limit." She raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. "And for such arrogance you will be punished for it."

'Uh oh … Not good.' Rika clearly swallowed hard and jumped out the seat, zipping herself away as far as possible from the table.

C's hands glowed in a dim light while strong wind raging around her, along with bone freezing ice. The moment the wind died down, before the hooded woman was no longer people but frozen ice statues of the mad hatter and his bunny friend. Fixing her robe, C brushed off the butter and turned around without another word. She left.

"C …" Rika spoke up hesitated as C walked pass her. The older woman stopped and gave her a hard glare. Her blue eyes were glowing inhumanly under the hood, staring at her sharply. Rika took a step back, scared. She didn't speak another word. Once it was quiet, C turned back to the road before her and walked away.

'Even if I have already known that you aren't human, no you were never human. I still couldn't help but wishing for the change to come. It's scary seeing you like this. No, it was terrifying. C, is it really impossible for me to wish that you were still the same sister you once were to me? Even if we are never related, back then, you still treated me like a younger sibling, taking care of me like what an older sister would do. You gave me a family when I was just a castaway, never needed by anyone, you gave me a home when I need it most. And I'm thankful for that. But then, why do you have to change? Why can't you be the person you once were? I miss the person I once call sis.'

Rika watched as the blue hood slowly disappeared within the distance. Her cyan eyes watched as the small figure walking away. The person started to fade from her vision as another image replaced it. Rika blinked slightly. She was imagining things again. The young girl let out a sigh and let the simulacrum messing her vision. A girl with long cobalt blue hair was holding out her hand, waiting for the girl to take. Her face was smiling. Both bright and gave off a warm glow. It made her feel safe. Rika reached out her hand, as if trying to reach out to grab the girl hand. Yet, her hand only went through. Rika bit her lips harshly. It was reminding her that everything was all in the past now. The young girl held herself back, not wanting to cry. The past, those wonderful days had already faded away in the cruelty of time.

'That's right. Crystal is gone. Forgotten by time. And killed by the darkness.'

She thought bitterly. Yet, deep inside, she knew the real Crystal was still alive somewhere, hidden until someone could come and save her. It was just not the time yet.

Rika shook her head slightly and looked back at the entrance. C was already long gone.

"I really need to stop her before she decides to kill anyone."

* * *

 _ **P.S:**_ Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.


End file.
